


The Curse of Jamidari

by Sazzy260



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Curses, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: The Curse of Jamidari has been in circulation for thousands of years.  When the MCRT arrives at a suspicious crime scene, they never expected to come across the curse, nor did they even know it existed.  Tony was the one who, unfortunately or maybe fortunately, read the curse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will eventually go OOC for Gibbs, I never meant for it to happen but that is what happened... (I think I've been spending too much time with an emotionally open Gibbs and I can't really see him any other way lol!)

* * *

Tony sighed as he rolled out of bed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly – Three-thirteen in the morning and he was supposed to have the weekend off, but unfortunately, two calls came in almost on top of each other and the team that was on-call already got the first call, leaving Gibbs’ team with the second phone call.

 

Tony quickly got dressed, grabbed his wallet, gun and badge and was out the door of his apartment before he was even well and truly wide awake; he’d stop at the all-night coffee shop on his way to the scene, getting Gibbs enough coffee to sustain them through the scene and enough caffeine to wake himself up and hopefully by the time morning was around, they’d be back home in their beds – he hoped the case would be quick, easy, and simple.

 

Tony pulled up to the scene an hour later, Gibbs was already there, sitting on the hood of his car and staring at the old warehouse “Morning boss.” Tony said as he handed the drink tray of plain black coffee over to Gibbs and joined the older man in sitting on the hood of the car “McGee and Ziva running late?” Tony asked as he sipped his Hazelnut infused coffee.

 

Gibbs grunted his thanks for the coffee and nodded his head as he sipped the piping hot liquid slowly “Should be here soon – The responding officer has already debriefed me… I sent him on his way since he had another call coming in.” Gibbs said and shrugged as he slid off the hood of the car when he heard two separate cars pulling up to their scene, he turned “Alright, they’re here.” He said, nodding towards the NCIS Van, the Coroner’s truck, and Ziva’s Mini Cooper.

 

Tony nodded as the duo started towards the NCIS Van, collecting the gear they normally grabbed for investigating a crime scene “What do we have boss?” McGee asked as the MCRT, followed by Ducky and Palmer, walked toward the open warehouse door.

 

Gibbs huffed as he sipped some more of his coffee “Responding officer said that an anonymous 911 call came in to dispatch about a DB… He and his partner came and investigated, and found…” Gibbs stopped and pointed his flashlight at the dead body on the ground “him laying here… RO said he has dog tags around his neck but he didn’t touch the body.” Gibbs said and rolled his neck slightly “McGee, I want an ID on our Marine and then you bag and tag.  DiNozzo, shoot and sketch…. Ziva, canvas the warehouse and see if there’s any more evidence and help McGee bag and tag.” Gibbs ordered, his tone subdued as he bent down beside the corpse and looked at Ducky who was just sliding the liver probe out of the man’s body.

 

Ducky looked up at Gibbs and smiled a bit sadly “Time of death is approximately twelve hours ago.  I cannot begin to speculate as to how our young man has died, but there is a small puncture wound at the base of his skull here…” Ducky said, rolling the man’s body onto its side and showing Jethro the puncture wound, as well as allowing Tony to snap a picture of that piece of evidence.

 

Gibbs nodded as he bounced back up to his feet “Take him home, Ducky… Figure out why our man has died.” Gibbs said as he walked away from the corpse and began slowly walking around the area of the warehouse.

 

Tony sighed as he looked the marine over “He’s got something sticking out of his pocket… Hang on Ducky.” Tony said as he reached forward with his gloved hand and carefully extracted the piece of paper from the Marine’s pocket.  Carefully unfolding the edges of the paper, Tony slowly read over the words “For he who has had bad in their life, will renew themselves with Jamidari.  To learn from the beginning is a task that only the strong can survive, those who do not will know the fate of Mrityu.” Tony recited the words on the page.

 

Ducky looked up at Tony oddly “Jamidari and Mrityu?” he questioned curiously, only to gasp as Tony’s body swayed from it’s crouched position “Anthony!” Ducky shouted as he quickly reached out, grabbing the younger man and lowering his unconscious body to the warehouse floor, away from their dead marine’s body.

 

Gibbs ran over “What the hell happened?!” he demanded as he crouched down by Tony, checking his pulse over, even though Ducky had already done so; he even lifted Tony’s eyelids to make sure that his pupils were still reactive.

 

Ducky shook his head “Do not read that note, whatever you do – Anthony passed out the second he finished reading it!” Ducky ordered as he shoved the note into an evidence bag and shoved it into his stunned medical assistant’s hands “I am unsure of _what_ happened exactly, Jethro.  I just know that after Anthony read that, he started swaying and then passed out.” Ducky said as he pumped the blood pressure cuff around Tony’s bicep and sighed when the younger man’s blood pressure came back normal “He seems to be quite fine, all except for being unconscious for an unknown reason.” Ducky informed Gibbs, looking up at the young man.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat down next to Tony’s head, gently brushing the stray strands of brown hair off the younger man’s forehead “Well, what did the note say?  Paraphrase it for me…” Gibbs asked as he continued looking at his senior field agent, a frown on his face.

 

Ducky sat down on the other side of Anthony, keeping a light grip on the younger man’s wrist to continue monitoring his pulse “It said something about those who had experienced bad things in their lives, will start over in infancy.  Those who are not strong enough to learn from the beginning of infancy will know what death is like…” Ducky said quietly, glancing over at their dead marine, and then back at Tony, frowning in confusion.

 

Gibbs sighed and nodded his head slowly “Let’s get him up and into my car – I don’t want to take him to the hospital, there is nothing they will be able to do for him…” Gibbs said as he slowly stood up “McGee!  Come help me get Tony up and into my car.” Gibbs shouted, waiting for his junior agent to join him.

 

McGee and Gibbs slowly got Tony up to his feet, throwing one of the man’s arms over their shoulders; Tony moaned something and his head lolled to the side “Shhh, It’s alright Tony.  We’ll take care of ya.” Gibbs promised as he and McGee carefully dragged Tony out of the warehouse and over too Gibbs’ old Ford pickup.

 

McGee strapped Tony in and sighed “Will he be alright, boss?” McGee asked as he shut the passenger door and looked at his boss curiously, concern and fear written clearly on his face and in his eyes.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he looked in his front window at his senior field agent “I’m not sure yet, McGee… I’m going to head back to the Navy Yard with DiNozzo – You’re in charge of continuing to gather evidence.  When you and Ziva are done, get everything down to the lab and then call me…” Gibbs said before he walked around his car and slid into the driver’s seat, not waiting for a response from McGee before he tore out of the warehouse parking lot.

 

As Gibbs drove, he continued stealing glances at the unconscious man in his front seat; something seemed different about Tony.  Over the years, Gibbs had seen Tony in several states of injury, and this time nothing happened to cause Tony to fall unconscious but here he was; passed out in the front seat of Gibbs’ truck, somehow looking younger and younger as the seconds ticked by.

 

By the time Gibbs entered the Navy Yard, he was hard-pressed _not_ to stare at his senior agent… Who was no longer his senior agent; it was as if in just a blink of an eye, Tony went from being a thirty-seven-year-old grown man to being what Gibbs had to estimate as a three-year-old toddler.  Gibbs’ only saving grace was that no one could see Tony from the passenger seat, not with the way the younger man had slumped over in his seat and was now curled up, thumb stuck in his mouth and sucking on it vigorously.

 

Gibbs pulled into a parking space in the garage and sighed heavily as he shut off the engine and looked at the toddler in his truck “Oh Anthony… The strangest things that you get yourself into.” Gibbs said softly as he reached over and gently brushed the long strands of brown hair off Tony’s face – The toddler definitely needed a haircut, Tony would get aggravated with hair hanging in his face constantly.

 

Tony puffed out a breath of air and yawned as he slowly sat up, blinking his eyes as he looked around the truck he was sitting in, he then looked down at himself with wide eyes – The clothes he was wearing, unfortunately, did not shrink with him, and now Tony was wearing just a short t-shirt that Ziva thankfully had in her car; it was a plain white T-Shirt and fit over Tony’s body almost perfectly “Uh… boss?” Tony whispered uncertainly, blinking up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he turned toward Tony “Yeah… I can’t explain it either, not yet, Tony.  I could assume what happened… but, I think I’ll leave that to Abby when she gets ahold of the note you read.” Gibbs said as he sighed “What do you remember?” Gibbs asked as he looked at the toddler.

 

Tony shrugged and shook his head “I remember getting a call from you this morning… That’s about it though.” Tony said as he stood up in the front seat of the truck “I’m a fucking toddler, Gibbs… What the hell?!” Tony shouted as he stared at his boss.

 

Gibbs shook his head “I don’t know Tony…. Come on… We need to get inside and go see Abby… hopefully without anyone else seeing you.” Gibbs said as he opened the driver side door and got out “Think you can walk?” Gibbs asked, noticing that Tony was slightly wobbly on his new, much shorter, legs.

 

Tony shrugged as he carefully toddled over the seat of the truck and looked down at the pavement “I don’t think so… My legs feel so weird.” Tony said as he shook both of his legs, and looked up at Gibbs with teary-eyed green eyes.

 

Gibbs sighed as he stepped closer to the car and set his hand on the side of Tony’s face “Hey… We’ll figure this out… Please… Please do not get upset, okay?” Gibbs pleaded softly as he looked down at Tony and felt his heart breaking at the utter devastation that was shining in Tony’s eyes.

 

Tony hiccuped slightly and shook his head, hair flopping messily everywhere “Gibbs…” Tony was unable to finish whatever sentence he had started, the emotional well breaking as a heart-wrenching sob left his mouth.

 

Gibbs quickly lifted Tony up into his arms and rocked the toddler in his arms, “Shhhh, It’s going to be okay Tony… I promise it will, I promise.” Gibbs whispered as he lightly carded his hand through the shaggy brown head of hair that was buried against his shoulder.

 

Tony nodded but clung tighter to Gibbs’ shirt, sobbing louder as he held onto the older man.  Gibbs’ heart continued breaking as he held the shaking toddler, no amount of comforting words he whispered into Tony’s ear seemed to be helping; then again, he himself had no clue how they were going to fix the mess Tony had found himself in, or if there was even a way to fix it.

 

Gibbs kept a firm hold on Tony’s shaking body as he got onto the elevator and directed the car to Abby’s lab, it was still early in the morning so Abby wouldn’t be in quite yet but at least Gibbs knew he would have a quiet place to try and get Tony to calm down, and hopefully talk to the younger man.

 

* * *

 

 

Abby shook her head as she looked in through the glass window – Tony was fast asleep on her futon – “Gibbs, there’s no easy way to tell you this… But… I don’t think there is a fix to this.” Abby said quietly, turning towards the older man and frowning.

 

Gibbs frowned as he sat down on one of the rolling stools in Abby’s lab “Well, what do you know about it?” Gibbs asked, staring at the glass that separated him from the little boy that was quickly stealing away his heart.

 

Abby sighed as she went to her computer “The Curse of Jamidari… or… In Translation… The Curse of Infancy; is an ancient Bangla curse… To whoever reads the curse is reverted back to an age where their innocence was most promising, in Tony’s case, that would be three years old… Apparently, his innocence was stolen at some point after his fourth birthday…” Abby said quietly “There is no reversal to the curse, and to those who cannot survive being an infant, toddler, whatever age they’re reverted too… They will turn back to the age that they read the curse, and eventually, they’ll die… The research I was able to pull up on it does not say why.” Abby said quietly and twisted her hands around slowly “The research also states that after a while… The cursed will eventually lose his memories up until the year that he is… So Tony is going to lose thirty-four years of his life, eventually.” Abby whispered the last part, her eyes glazing over with tears.

 

Gibbs shook his head “I won’t let him forget you, Abby, I won’t let him forget any of us… I’ll keep him, for as long as I can… Hell, I’ll adopt him if I have too… I won’t lose Tony, and I won’t allow him to repeat the life he grew up in.” Gibbs said as he stood up and walked over to the sliding glass door, looking in at the toddler – thumb in his mouth, messy brown hair flopped every possible direction “I won’t lose him.” Gibbs said quietly as he glanced over his shoulder at Abby.

 

Abby adopted a determined look as she turned back to her computer, fingers flying over the keyboard “And I won’t let you lose him… I won’t let any of us lose him – He’s _our_ family, _our_ teammate, whether he’s three or not!” Abby declared as she continued typing at lightning fast speeds.

 

Gibbs walked back to Abby’s workstation and leaned his palms against the cool metal surface “Do I even want to know what you’re doing, Abby?” Gibbs whispered, although his voice was calm and held no reprimand to the question.

 

Abby shook her head slowly “I’m hacking into the adoption agency records and I’m forging documents for you… If anyone ever asks, you adopted Tony when he was six months old… Why did you never bring him to NCIS?  For the same reason that most parents who work at NCIS don’t bring their children here… It’s not a safe work-environment, plus… You have the added bonus of being an extra-secretive person, you don’t like airing your business… No one but your team knew about the child you adopted.” Abby said quietly but confidently as she looked up at Gibbs, her green eyes glistening with the determination she felt and the tears she refused to let fall.

 

Gibbs shook his head and smiled as he leaned over and kissed Abby’s temple lightly “Just don’t get caught… I’m going to gather the troops and have them all come here… We’ll discuss this at length, but I _need_ to talk to Tony first, make sure he understands that… Unfortunately, his adolescent condition is permanent.” Gibbs said and sighed as he turned on his heel and headed into the enclosed space that made up Abby’s inner office.

 

Tony was just rousing from his nap when Gibbs came into the room; Tony tiredly rubbed at his eyes and yawned, looking up at Gibbs with sad green eyes “I’m still a baby…” Tony whispered as he dropped off the futon on uncertain legs and wobbled slightly.

 

Gibbs set a steadying hand on Tony’s shoulder “Yeah… Listen, Tony… We should talk about this…” Gibbs said as he sat down on the edge of the futon and looked down at what used to be his senior field agent.

 

Tony nodded slowly and huffed out a breath of air, his long brown hair fluttering up and back down on his face “Stupid hair.” Tony grumped as he laid his head against Gibbs’ knee – for some reason it felt almost natural to do it, and he knew that snuggling up against Gibbs in this state would not be met with a reprimand or headslap.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he set his hand on the back of Tony’s head and lightly carded his fingers through the baby soft brown hair “Yeah, we’ll get you a haircut later… For now, we need to discuss this… situation…” Gibbs said as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and lifted him up onto his knee, looking down into the emerald green eyes that seemed so much more expressive now than when they belonged to the thirty-seven-year-old Anthony DiNozzo.

 

After Gibbs finished explaining what all the curse entailed, Tony was quiet and twisting his hands together nervously “So… I’ll forget everything?  All my years here at NCIS?  Being a cop?  Ohio?” Tony questioned, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked up at Gibbs, tears clouding his vision.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly and reached up, wiping a tear that started tracking down Tony’s cheek “Yeah… But, I won’t let you forget us.  I’ll be taking care of you… Abby, Tim, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer will all be around so that you don’t forget them either… It’ll just be like you’re meeting them all over again…” Gibbs said quietly, his own eyes clouding over as he stared down at his senior agent.

 

Tony nodded and sniffled, refusing to let the tears that seemed almost constant in his state of baby-mind from falling as he snuggled close to Gibbs’ chest and clung to the older man’s blue polo shirt.  The rest of the team entered the room quietly and all took seats in various chairs or on the floor and surrounded Gibbs and Tony; Gibbs began explaining what he knew, adding in the facts of what Abby had told him earlier and how they would all be taking care of Tony but that Gibbs would, in fact, be his father.

 

McGee sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest “What do we say happened to the adult Tony?” McGee asked quietly, his green eyes locked onto the toddler green eyes before him.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he looked at Ducky and Abby, hoping either one of them would have an answer “It would be difficult to say he was killed in action… Everyone would want proof, or at the very least a funeral… And whilst we could do a closed-casket, they would still speculate as to why no one was called for back-up…” Ducky said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty.

 

Abby shook her head “But who said he had to be killed in action?  What if he got into a car accident or he died at his apartment?  With the way his lungs were… Nobody knows how long…” Abby shook her head again and sniffled, burying her head against her own bent knees.

 

Gibbs sighed and looked down at Tony, who at the same time looked up at Gibbs “A car accident could work… We could falsify the death certificate and hospital records…” Tony said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip “You’d have to wreck my car… but… It is still that rental, so it’s not like it’ll matter to me – In fact, it doesn’t matter, at all because I’m three… I can’t fucking drive!” Tony stated, his anger rising as he dropped off of Gibbs’ knee, only to wobble and fall forward against Gibbs’ other knee.

 

Gibbs lifted Tony back up onto his knee and lightly swatted his rear “Language Tony… I realize you may still have your adult brain right now, but what would it look like to anyone who came in here to hear a three-year-old cursing like a sailor?” Gibbs growled, his lips turned down in a frown as he stared at his senior agent.

 

Tony shrugged and looked up at Gibbs with a mischevious little smile “That my daddy doesn’t know how to control his mouth, even when a three-year-old is in the room.” Tony answered cheekily, garnering several giggles from the group – Even Ducky chuckled at Tony’s explanation.

 

Gibbs scowled and lightly tugged a lock of Tony’s hair “You’re lucky I can’t head slap you right now, _son_.” Gibbs grumbled as he set Tony back down on his feet, but kept a good hold on the toddler’s hands “Okay so… Tonight, Abby and McGee, you have babysitting duties while Ziva and I work on Tony’s car accident… Ducky…” Gibbs started but was cut off when Ducky held his hand up.

 

“I have a friend in the local coroner's department who owes me a favor, perhaps with a nice bottle of wine and a good dinner, she will be willing to help us with our endeavor…” Ducky said with a smile as he folded his hands together.

 

Tony tugged on Gibbs’ fingers and turned his head back to look up at Gibbs “Where’s my wallet?” Tony asked quietly, bouncing impatiently on the tips of his sock-clad toes – Abby had, earlier in the morning, gone and picked up a few essentials that Tony would need, but full-on clothes shopping would, unfortunately, have to wait until much later.

 

Abby jumped up to her feet and skipped out of her inner office, returning a few seconds later with an evidence bag – Tony’s clothes, wallet, and everything else he had on him earlier in the day all sealed “Since it’s not _really_ evidence, we can open it…” Abby said as she sat back down and opened the bag up, withdrawing Tony’s wallet and handing it to the toddler.

 

Tony nodded as he grasped onto his wallet and flipped the folds open, he withdrew two cards from inside and then carefully toddled his way over to Ducky “This is a membership card to Fiola’s… And my card…” Tony said as he handed both items up to Ducky.

 

Ducky took both cards but shook his head “Anthony, I couldn’t possibly use your debit card… I have plenty of money to cover the bill at Fiola’s… Perhaps it would be best if your money was withdrawn and put into Jethro’s bank account… He will, after all, be caring for you… Buying your clothes, food and other provisions…” Ducky said quietly but sternly as he looked down at the toddler.

 

Tony shrugged as he plucked his debit card back from Ducky and toddled back over to Gibbs, climbing up into the older man’s lap “I suppose you’re right… Good thing that Gibbs is my beneficiary though…” Tony said quietly as he flipped the card around in his hands slowly “I have a trust fund, you know…?” Tony whispered, looking up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pushed the hair in Tony’s eyes back “Yeah, I know… It’ll help with all the things you’re going to end up wanting to buy… But I refuse to buy you baby Zenga suits, so get that out of your head right now.” Gibbs said, scowling playfully as he stood up, keeping a firm hold around Tony’s waist and looked at the gathered friends – family – around him “We’ll talk tonight when everyone comes over to my place…” Gibbs said as he hoisted Tony higher up onto his hip and started out of the room, grabbing the shopping bag of clothes that Abby had purchased.

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

After leaving NCIS, to many odd and questioning stares from a lot of employee’s and answering glowers and glares from Gibbs, Tony and the older man headed to Tony’s apartment to pack up a few things that toddler Tony wanted to keep while he still remembered them, Tony even talked Gibbs into keeping the furniture – the bed would be saved for a later date, but the large sectional sofa that Tony loved so much would now have a permanent home in Gibbs’ living room.

 

Tony sighed as he lugged out a huge fireproof box, “I don’t remember this being so heavy.” Tony pouted as he sat on his bedroom floor and grabbed the little key attached to the handle and unlocked the box, prying open the heavy lid and looking at the DVD jewel cases hidden inside.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he stood behind Tony “Don’t you think you have enough DVD’s that you’re taking with you?  Over half of them, you won’t be able to watch for the next fifteen years…” Gibbs questioned as he squatted down beside Tony and looked at the younger man.

 

Tony frowned as he picked up one of the DVDs “These aren’t just your regular run-of-the-mill DVD’s, boss… These are home videos… Just of my mom and me, before she died… I don’t ever want to forget my mom… Promise me you’ll let me watch them?” Tony asked, tears coming to his eyes as he looked up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he set his hand on the back of Tony’s head “I promise.  You can watch them whenever you feel like… Even if you forget that you have them… I’ll pop one in and let you watch it.” Gibbs said as he kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly “What do you want to do with all of your clothes…?” Gibbs asked, looking at the pile of clothes that were sitting on top of Tony’s bed.

 

Tony sighed as he slowly closed the lid on the fireproof box and locked it again before he stood up and toddled over to the bed “Let McGee go through them, see if there is anything that he’ll want… The rest you can donate to Salvation Army or Goodwill… I don’t care which.” Tony said as he swiped a hand across his forehead “Everything that I’m not taking to your house can be donated… All I want is to keep pictures of my grandmother, mother, and Kate…” Tony added as he toddled his way out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

 

Gibbs sighed as he lifted up the fireproof box and followed Tony out into the living room – the toddler was dragging packed boxes closer to the front door and looked completely dejected and out-of-touch.  Gibbs’ only hope was that Tony would soon forget this life, even if it meant losing the younger man mentally; he wouldn’t lose Tony physically, even if he had to mold the toddler, which both men were quite accepting of, even if Tony was not accepting of his fate quite yet, he was more than okay being raised by Gibbs – even saying that it would definitely be better than being raised by his father for a second time, not that DiNozzo Senior would _ever_ consider raising Tony again.

 

* * *

 

 

After returning back to Gibbs’ house, Tony ambled upstairs and managed to pull himself up into the guest bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  Gibbs had followed Tony upstairs and smiled as he covered the toddler and placed a few pillows on the edges of the bed just in case the toddler decided to roll; he didn’t want Tony to fall off of the bed and hurt himself.

 

Gibbs returned downstairs when he heard several pairs of footsteps clomping around downstairs “Shhh!  Tony just fell asleep!” Gibbs reprimanded, glaring at his two agents and Abby who were all talking in the living room and walking around the room.

 

Everyone quieted down and took quiet steps toward various pieces of furniture to sit down “Tony’s car is still at the warehouse…” Ziva informed Gibbs, looking up at the older man; obviously, she had a plan and Gibbs indicated for Ziva to continue “I was thinking, what if he got into the accident before arriving at the crime scene?  Nobody would have seen Tony since Friday night, and it is now almost Sunday…” Ziva said, shrugging her shoulders as she wrung her hands together.

 

Gibbs nodded “Sounds like a plan – At midnight, you and I will go back to the warehouse, find a location and we’ll crash Tony’s car…” Gibbs said quietly, rubbing the side of his neck and sitting down in his reclining chair “After that… We’ll start preparing for DiNozzo’s funeral… Abby and McGee can start on those preparations… Calling around and getting a few places lined up… If we had enough time I would build a casket, but since we won’t be burying an actual body…” Gibbs shrugged as he rubbed his head slowly, “Just find the cheapest casket that still looks nice…” Gibbs said as he stood up and paced around the small space of his living room.

 

Abby and McGee both nodded, pulling out their personal laptops and setting them on the coffee table, they sat on the floor side by side and began tapping away at their keyboards.  Ziva sighed as she stood up and joined Gibbs in the kitchen “Going to Tony’s funeral, while fake, is going to be difficult for all of us… This is going to be the toughest undercover mission that any of us will ever be involved in.” Ziva said quietly, looking up at Gibbs with sad brown eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded in agreement and leaned against the counter “Yeah, I know… But it has to be done… There is no reversing Tony’s condition, soon he’ll lose a whole lot of himself… He – We – need this closure so that we can all start this new chapter in our lives.” Gibbs said and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, glancing over at Ziva.

 

Ziva nodded as she looked at her watch “We have about two hours before we go to the warehouse to collect Tony’s car… Perhaps we could pull a map up and figure out a good place to crash the car…” Ziva suggested as she headed to the living room to grab her laptop – she returned to the kitchen and then together she and Gibbs sat at the dining room table and they started looking at the satellite imagery of the area around the warehouse.

 

After an hour of searching the area, Ziva and Gibbs both had a good idea of where they would crash Tony’s car, their next plan was to figure out how they would crash the vehicle without making it look like it was on purpose and without hurting themselves.  “What if we used John Doe from the scene?  We have no way of identifying him and his DNA Records seem completely wiped from our systems…” Ziva questioned curiously as she tapped a pen on the dining table.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Not possible.  He’s already been processed and will be picked up by a volunteer burial group for the deceased military that has become unidentifiable.” Gibbs said and sighed “We’ll just have to incinerate the car, leave some traces as to it belonging to Tony… I have a block of wood that is sturdy enough that we can put on the gas pedal and it’ll burn with the car…” Gibbs said as he stood up “Get ready to leave, we need to head there now.” Gibbs added as he started towards the basement to collect the block of wood he needed.

 

When Gibbs returned upstairs, he looked at Abby and McGee “I don’t know when Tony’s going to lose memory of who he is… But, just keep an eye on him… Ziva and I will probably be gone for three hours…” Gibbs said before he walked out of the house – Ziva was already waiting in the car for him.

 

When Gibbs and Ziva got to the location of where they would dump Tony’s car, they both quickly set to work – Ziva setting up the pyrotechnical aspect of their mission and Gibbs rigging the car so that when they released it, it would floor it over the embankment and explode into a fiery inferno that would destroy the car and leave behind absolutely zero evidence of tampering, and leave behind no trace of the fact that there was no one actually in the vehicle.

 

Ziva sighed as she crawled out from underneath the vehicle and nodded at Gibbs “The car is rigged to explode once it impacts with any one of the trees down the hill.” Ziva informed her boss who was just stepping out of the front of the car – Tony’s wallet, keys, and clothes from the day of the crime scene all placed in the vehicle.

 

Gibbs nodded “Alright… Let’s do this then.” Gibbs said as he grabbed the block of wood and shoved the block against the gas pedal.  Gibbs quickly stood back and shut Tony’s car door, turning to watch as the car began picking up speed and bounced over the embankment and disappeared down the hill.

 

A few seconds later there was a loud explosion and a fiery inferno exploding into the air, the force of it sending Gibbs and Ziva stumbling backward slightly.   Gibbs reached out and steadied Ziva “We need to get out of here… Someone will have heard or seen that explosion and this place will be crawling with cops and firefighters soon.” Gibbs said as he guided Ziva back to his car and then got in himself, tearing out of the location at his normal break-neck speed, his only goal was to get back to Tony and wait for the police to show up at his front door, informing him of Anthony DiNozzo Jr’s death.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gibbs returned home an hour later, it was to come in to hear a screaming toddler and Abby and McGee trying to calm Tony down – He quickly pulled off his jacket and entered the living room; Tony was backed into a corner, sobbing and screaming loudly, while Abby and McGee were standing on either side, effectively blocking Tony’s route of escape.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Give him some space!  You’re scaring the hell out of him!” Gibbs shouted, glaring at Abby and McGee until the two quickly backed away from Tony, and Gibbs quickly moved in, crouching to be eye level with Tony, looking at the toddler, he could tell that Anthony DiNozzo no longer existed, and in his place was a frightened toddler who had no clue who the people surrounding him “Anthony… Anthony, please calm down, son.” Gibbs said quietly, holding his hand out to the toddler.

 

Tony shook his head, brown locks flying everywhere as he curled into a tighter ball, tears constantly streaming down his cheeks.  Gibbs inhaled shakily and turned to look at his two agents and Abby “You three can leave… Keep doing research into the funeral… Tony and I need to spend some time alone together.” Gibbs said quietly as he sat down on the floor, copying Tony’s actions and looking down at the green-eyed toddler.

 

The trio quickly left the house, and Gibbs smiled when Tony almost immediately calmed down, his tear-filled green eyes locking onto Gibbs’ blue eyes “Who you?” Tony asked quietly, his bottom lip wobbling slightly.

 

Gibbs smiled softly, glad that Tony had calmed down and was able to speak with him “Who do you think I am, Tony?” Gibbs asked softly as he slowly moved to lay down on his stomach, smiling when Tony copied him and laid down as well.

 

Tony shrugged as best he could as he propped his chin on his palms “I not sure.  Are you my daddy?” Tony asked quietly, chewing uncertainly on his bottom lip as he searched Gibbs’ eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded and smiled triumphantly “Yeah buddy, I am your daddy.” Gibbs confirmed, even as he felt a twist of pain and guilt coursing through his body at that; having been well over twenty years since anyone has called him daddy in such an innocent manner, but also because Tony so easily accepted that Gibbs was indeed his father, where the hell had Senior been when his son was growing up?

 

Tony smiled and reached up, rubbing the tears away from his eyelashes and eyes “Are you sleepy again, bud?  It’s kind of late.” Gibbs asked as Tony yawned widely and continued rubbing his eyes.  Tony nodded and crawled over to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs smiled as he sat up and pulled Tony into his lap lightly, gently rubbing Tony’s back and rocking him.  Tony continued to yawn, his thumb making its way into his mouth as his eyes grew heavier and his body went limp in Gibbs’ arms.  Gibbs stood up slowly, cradling Tony against his chest, continuing to rock the sleepy toddler in his arms as he headed up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, the room he would have to soon transform into a toddler’s bedroom.

 

Gibbs laid Tony down and grabbed the bag of clothes Abby had bought, digging out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt as well as a pull-up.  Gibbs didn’t know if Tony would have good control over his bladder at this age, but he wouldn’t leave anything to chance.  Quickly Gibbs was able to get Tony into the shirt, pull-up, pants on him and had the toddler tucked into bed, all while Tony slept through every movement; Gibbs bent over and kissed Tony’s forehead, brushing the long strands of brown off Tony’s forehead before he walked out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

 

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked out the front door – the cops would likely be showing up to his house soon, and he had to get himself into the mindset of being a distraught boss that had just lost his best senior field agent; it wouldn’t be too hard, as he had lost his senior agent, but he still had Tony, even if Tony was a complete toddler now, with no recollection of his past life.  Gibbs hoped he was doing the right thing here by raising Tony as his own son, it was a second chance for the both of them – For Gibbs it was having the chance at being a father again, breathing life into someone who needed guidance and assurances, and For Tony it was the chance at having a pain-free childhood, where nothing bad happened to him; he wouldn’t be forgotten in some dingy hotel room, told he was worthless; for Tony this would be the second chance of having a normal childhood, with a father who cared more about him than money.

 

Gibbs blinked open his eyes when he heard a knock on his front door, apparently having fallen asleep on the couch sometime in the past hour as he thought about his future and Tony’s future.  Gibbs groaned as he stood up and headed towards the door, the knocking was getting louder and he didn’t want to take the chance that Tony would wake up; he opened the front door and on the other side were two uniformed officers “Yes, may I help you?” Gibbs asked, leaning against the door as he looked at the two men.

 

The older of the two gentlemen took a half a step forward “Are you special agent Gibbs?” he asked, his tone already sounding sympathetic.  Gibbs nodded and waited for the officer to continue “Do you know a Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior?” again Gibbs nodded, feeling a knot start forming in his stomach despite what he knew was coming.  The officer nodded and sighed quietly “I’m sorry to have to inform you of this, but earlier this evening, we found a vehicle at the bottom of a ravine – the vehicle was registered to your agent… His car was incinerated and the only thing we found were scraps of burnt clothes, his wallet, and his NCIS credentials…” the officer said, turning toward his partner who produced a sealed evidence bag with Tony’s destroyed personal effects.

 

“May I?” Gibbs asked quietly, reaching towards the evidence bag, both officers nodded their heads and the younger officer handed the bag over to Gibbs.  Gibbs frowned deeply as he sifted through the burnt remains of Tony’s belongings – the picture ID was still intact on Tony’s driver's license, and his NCIS credentials weren’t nearly as destroyed as everything else, seeing as Gibbs put them in the glovebox where they wouldn’t catch as much fire as everything else.  Gibbs sniffed and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, actually shocked that he had tears in his eyes and on his cheeks “I… Thank you… For informing me…” Gibbs whispered and took a step back from the door, closing the door on the two officers and leaned against the door, exhaling shakily as he clutched onto Tony’s belongings tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Gibbs got a call from Abby that the funeral home they had lined up was ready; since Tony’s body was “ _burned_ ” in the vehicle, they would have an open casket that friends and their make-shift family would be able to lay stuff inside of it – it was like a time capsule instead of a casket, and would also be a lot smaller than a regularly sized casket.  Gibbs liked the arrangement that Abby had set up with the funeral home and then had her and McGee start informing the people who needed to be informed about Tony’s death – Frat Brothers that Tony stayed in contact with, friends he had made over the years as a cop and then later a federal agent, everyone at NCIS would be informed and Gibbs had a feeling that Tony’s desk would be littered with all sorts of mementos and grievance cards.

 

Gibbs sighed as he rolled out of bed, finally, and traipsed across the hall and into the guest bedroom – Tony was sprawled out on his stomach, thumb still firmly in his mouth and was fast asleep.  Gibbs smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and patted Tony’s bottom lightly “Anthony, come on buddy, it’s time to wake up… I need to take you for a haircut and we need to go clothes shopping.” Gibbs said loudly enough to wake the toddler from his sleep.

 

Tony grumbled and rolled over onto his back “Don’ wanna…” he mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly and slowly sat up, holding his hands out for Gibbs to pick him up.

 

Gibbs laughed softly as he lifted Tony up and jiggled the toddler “Well too bad, sport.  We’re going to get these long locks cut off, and we’re going to go and get you some new clothes… Can’t have you wearing the same things every other day.” Gibbs said as he grabbed the bag of clothes Abby had purchased and then started towards the bathroom – he was almost certain he had baby shampoo in the cabinet, it would have to work until he was able to buy something more appropriate for Tony’s age.

 

Tony squealed with joy as he splashed around in the bathtub, getting the floor and Gibbs soaking wet in the process, but Gibbs had no care that his pajamas were soaked through as he laughed with Tony and piled bubbles on top of Tony’s head “Are you enjoying your bath, Tony?” Gibbs asked as he tickled Tony’s belly.

 

Tony nodded, the bubbles on his head spraying everywhere as he giggled and squirmed in the tub “I like da baff!” Tony announced proudly as he stood up, shaking his entire body like a dog would “But I ready for out now.” Tony said, smiling when Gibbs pulled the plug and wrapped Tony up in a big fluffy towel.

 

Gibbs smiled as he quickly and efficiently dried Tony off, then changed him into a new pull-up and a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt with dinosaurs on it.  Tony looked down at the t-shirt and his upper lip curled up “I don’t like dino…” Tony whispered as he pulled the t-shirt back off of his body and handed it back to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs sighed as he held the shirt “It’s the only clean shirt you have, Tony… How about you wear it inside out?  That way you can’t see the dinosaurs.” Gibbs asked, looking up at Tony.  Tony nodded reluctantly and held his hands up in the air as Gibbs pulled the shirt back down over his body “Alright, now it’s time to go get this mop of hair cut off…” Gibbs said as he stood up and took Tony’s hand in his own, walking across the hall and into the master bedroom.

 

Gibbs quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt, saddled Tony onto his back and then the duo were out of the house – Gibbs knew he would have to purchase a car seat for Tony, and probably a whole bunch of other things, but he was prepared to do it – He was even preparing to build Tony a bed, instead of buying him one, in the interim he would take the frame off, leaving just the box spring and mattress for Tony to sleep on, knowing that that was a much safer falling distance for the toddler.   As Gibbs thought about everything that young Tony would need in his life, he concentrated on driving to his favorite barbershop, hoping that Floyd would be able to tame the wildness that was Tony’s hair.

 

Floyd looked up when the bell above his door dinged “Jethro!  My, who is this young fella?  His hair is awful long!” Floyd said as he ushered Gibbs over to one of his stools, Tony still clinging to Gibbs’ shirt tightly.

 

Gibbs rubbed Tony’s back lightly and smiled “This is my son, Anthony.  Tony, can you say hello to Floyd?” Gibbs asked, bouncing Tony lightly in his arms.

 

Tony lifted his head out of Gibbs’ shoulder and looked at the old man “Hello.” Tony said quietly, smiling shyly before burying his head back against Gibbs’ shoulders, slipping his thumb into his mouth.

 

Gibbs pulled Tony’s thumb out of his mouth “You’re going to ruin your teeth if you keep sucking on your thumb… Plus it’ll be in the way when Floyd begins your haircut…” Gibbs said as he looked up at Floyd “I’ve actually never had his hair cut before, so I don’t know what would look good for him… I however just want my normal haircut.” Gibbs said as he turned the barber chair so he and Tony were facing the mirror.

 

Tony giggled as he looked at himself in the mirror, standing up on Gibbs’ thighs while the older man got his hair cut “I see me, daddy!” Tony squealed as he bounced on Gibbs’ legs, pointing at himself in the mirror, a bright and happy grin on his face.

 

Gibbs laughed as he kept a tight hold on Tony’s waist, “Yeah buddy, and what do you see in yourself?” Gibbs asked, amused that Tony could so easily distract himself with just a reflection of himself.

 

Tony shrugged as he turned his head to the side, inspecting himself in the mirror, his bottom lip pouted out in concentration “I see me… What else am I posta see?” Tony asked curiously, dropping down onto his padded bottom as he turned his head up to look at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs smiled and ruffled Tony’s hair lightly “I don’t know, just thought you would see something other than yourself.” Gibbs said quietly, looking at his own reflection in the mirror as Floyd trimmed the sides of his head carefully, giving him his normal ‘marine’ haircut.

 

When it was Tony’s turn for his haircut, he got very antsy and upset, squirming in Gibbs’ lap and fussing as Floyd began snipping his hair “I’d like to save a lock of his hair, if at all possible…” Gibbs said, watching as wisps of hair fluttered away from Tony’s head and fell on the floor below.

 

Floyd nodded as he took a lock in his fingers and snipped it, he then moved to his workstation and put a rubber band around the hair and set it aside “There you go.  Now if we can just keep him still for a little bit longer, I’m almost done…” Floyd said as he turned back to Tony and began snipping his hair again.

 

After Floyd was finally finished with Tony’s hair, the toddler looked almost exactly like himself when he was an adult – his hair was much shorter but Floyd spiked up the front of Tony’s hair, and it so much more suiting to the Tony that Gibbs knew, even if he was now a toddler and not a thirty-seven-year-old adult, he just hoped that whoever saw the toddler would not put two and two together, if they did… They’d have to come up with a story that seemed plausible as to why Gibbs was raising Tony’s son.

 

If Gibbs really thought about it though, it made sense that if he were Tony Junior’s beneficiary that he would also be the godfather and sole caretaker for Tony the Third, the only problem that the team might come across would be explaining how Tony the adult ended up with a three-year-old without anyone knowing, or having any record of it… Things were spiraling out of control for the older man, and he wished he hadn’t had gotten Tony’s hair cut this way, but the damage was done, and he only hoped that nobody would ask questions.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he put the final touches on his suit – Today was the day of the funeral, everyone who was anybody had been formally invited, everyone except DiNozzo Senior; he, of course, received an invitation but no one had heard from Senior since the last time he dropped into Tony’s life unexpectedly, Gibbs didn’t even know if DiNozzo Senior actually got the invitation or if it went into the junk mail pile.

 

Gibbs made sure that his badge and that the thin black band across his badge was properly and proudly presented on his chest, dangling from his chest pocket.  Once he was sure that everything was the way he needed it, he walked out of his bedroom and across the hall to where Tony was “Hey buddy, how ya doing in here?” Gibbs asked as he bent down next to Tony and turned the toddler to face him, helping him with the clip-on tie that went with the three-piece-suit.

 

Tony shrugged as he tugged at the tie “Do I has to go?” Tony asked quietly and sadly, rocking on his feet as he stared down at the black dress shoes he was wearing.

 

Gibbs nodded “Yeah bud.  I don’t have anyone else who can watch you, so we have to go to the funeral together.  I know it won’t be much fun, but at least we’ll be together…” Gibbs tried, smiling as he stood up and lifted Tony up into his arms.

 

Tony laid his head on Gibbs’ shoulder and sighed as he moved his hand closer to his mouth, wanting to stick his thumb in his mouth.  Gibbs smiled as he grabbed Tony’s pacifier and set it in the toddler’s mouth – he knew that Tony shouldn’t be sucking on a pacifier at such an old age, but it was infinitely better than Tony sucking on his thumb “Alright, let’s get going… I can’t be late for this.” Gibbs said as he started down the stairs, bouncing Tony with each step he took – Tony giggled every single step down and clung to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs grabbed the bag he packed for Tony so he would have something to entertain himself when the actual funeral got underway and then the two Gibbs men were headed out of the house and into Gibbs’ car – He finally had a car seat for Tony, so he no longer had to worry about Tony getting hurt while they were driving, should anything ever happen when they were together.

 

Luckily the funeral home was only fifteen minutes from Gibbs’ home, but when the older man pulled up to the home, the parking lot was almost near capacity, people were milling about and talking amongst themselves in the parking lot and along the sidewalk that led to the front doors of the funeral home.   Gibbs glanced in the rearview mirror at Tony, his fear starting to creep up on him once again about how he would get through this day without _at least_ one person questioning Tony’s biology.

 

Gibbs sighed as he pulled into the parking space that had been reserved for him, he got out and lifted Tony out of his car seat and grabbed the bag “I hope nothing goes wrong today…” Gibbs whispered as he quickly made his way to the funeral home and headed to the back of the building where he knew Abby, McGee, Ziva, and Ducky would be waiting for him.

 

Tony buried himself deeper against Gibbs’ body as they approached the group – He was still uncertain of the team and the two people he seemed to really bond with was McGee and Ducky; Gibbs couldn’t understand why Tony seemed frightened of Abby or Ziva, but he hoped that with a bit more time and the two girls came around more often, Tony would open and be more interactive with them “The building is packed to almost capacity, and there are a dozen or so better people still outside…” Gibbs said as he looked through the curtain at the back of the hall, looking into the main room of the funeral home where everyone was milling about and sitting on the benches.

 

Abby nodded as she stood beside Gibbs “Tony was loved by a lot of people, of course almost everyone who knew him would show up to honor his memory… The funeral is going to be very long.” Abby whispered, glancing over at toddler Tony and then up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded and rubbed Tony’s back lightly “Then let's get this underway… Tony will miss his nap time for certain, and we haven’t missed a single nap since this happened… I don’t know how he’ll react to not getting his nap.” Gibbs said quietly as he moved out from behind the curtain and into the main hall – Everyone followed behind him at a subdued pace, acting every bit the grieving family and team.

 

Everyone stood up as the minister came out after the family, he took his position at the podium and smiled sympathetically at the gathered masses, he cleared his throat and sighed “We meet here today to honor the life of Anthony DiNozzo Jr.  We look at the memories of Anthony as we give thanks for his life and wish him well now that his time in this world has come to an end.  For Anthony, the journey is now beginning, but for us, there is loss, grief, and pain.  Every one of us here has been affected – perhaps in small ways, or perhaps in transformative ones – by Anthony DiNozzo Junior.  His life mattered to us all.  It is important for us to collectively acknowledge and accept that the world has fundamentally changed with his passing.  We are all grieving.  Life will not be the same – nor should it be.  Together, let us open our hearts and commemorate the impact Anthony DiNozzo Junior had on us.”

 

The minister bowed his head as he stepped away from the podium and McGee stood up, wiping at his face as he headed to the podium and cleared his throat “This is a poem written by Johnny Hathcock, called I Do Not Think My Song Will End.”  Tim announced as he lowered his head and inhaled slowly “I do not think my song will end.  While flowers, grass, and trees, abound with birds and butterflies, for I am one with these.  And I believe my voice will sound upon the whispering wind, so long as even one remains among those I call ‘friends’.  I shall remain in hearts and minds of loved ones that I knew, and in the rocks and hills and streams, because I love those, too.  So long as love and hope and dreams abide in earth and sky, weep not for me, though I am gone.  I shall not really die.” Tim read the poem loudly and clearly, even as he choked up a few times while reading it, he quickly left the podium and rejoined his team on the front row bench.

 

Tony lifted his head out of Gibbs’ shoulder and sniffled as he reached over and latched onto McGee’s neck.  McGee smiled as he took the toddler from Gibbs’ arms and held onto the toddler, rocking him lightly “Thank you, Tony.” McGee whispered as he let out a shuddery sigh.

 

The minister returned to the podium “At this time, I would like to invite anyone to the front that would like to share remarks, memories or simply say goodbye to Anthony and leave their memento with his time capsule.” The minister took a step back again and took his seat, the speakers spread around the room began playing a soft melody that people could easily talk over if they felt like.

 

Gibbs and the team watched on pins and needles as everyone began lining up to speak about Tony, laying small trinkets into the capsule that they would bury, and standing in front of Tony’s NCIS service photo to say their final goodbyes to their beloved friend.  Gibbs inhaled deeply as the line started thinning down “Keep an eye on Tony…” Gibbs whispered as he stood up, collecting the few things he wanted to place in Tony’s time capsule memorial box.

 

Gibbs held onto Tony’s NCIS cap, sliding his finger into the bullet hole that he had put there several years ago and smiling as the memory hit him “Kate… I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing here… but… I need you to watch over him, always.” Gibbs whispered as he placed the baseball cap into the time capsule, followed by Tony’s NCIS badge and the belt knife that Gibbs had given Tony as a birthday present, also something that happened several years ago.

 

Gibbs then took his place on the small stage in front of the time capsule and stood in front of the podium, he would give the eulogy while everyone continued placing their mementos into the time capsule, but since there was only a small handful left it wouldn’t take them very long.  Gibbs inhaled deeply and withdrew the several sheets of paper from the pocket in his jacket “Everyone who knows me, knows that I don’t talk a lot… But for Very Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo Junior… I would do just about anything for him.  There have been a lot of times over the years, where I may not have been as good a leader as I should have been – I did not give praises often, I do not congratulate my team when they do good often… But every day that I worked with Tony, from when he was an officer in Baltimore and we were working together on a case until the last case we worked together… I was always proud of Tony.  Tony was the highlight and sometimes the bane of our existences at NCIS – He would make you laugh and want to scream at him all in the same second, but… When he was around, there was never a dull moment; between pranks, and just general jokes that he would tell, his constant conversation and the wealth of knowledge he had on every single movie ever produced.” Gibbs took a deep breath and lowered his head.

 

“Very Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo Junior was, and always will be, the best person who entered my life after my wife and daughter… He will always be irreplaceable in my eyes.  I never told him, not nearly enough, that every day I was proud of the work he did, that I was proud of the man he had become over the years that he was working with me.  That I was proud to call him a friend, even proud to call him my son… While he may be gone from us, he will always be there… He will always be with me and I vow to uphold his memory, I will do better with my team and say the things that I never had the chance to tell Tony, I will say it to them every day.” Gibbs said, wiping the tears that were on his cheeks as he quickly got off the stage and rejoined his family, taking Tony into his arms when the toddler reached out to him.

 

The minister returned to the podium “Everyone please stand.” He said, and everyone did.  “Anthony has safely crossed the barrier and is now free to experience another reality, along with all the joys which await there.  For us, however, it is important to say this final farewell as we commit Anthony DiNozzo to his natural end.”  He said and inhaled deeply “Anthony DiNozzo, we wish you well and thank you for being a part of our lives.  We will honor your life and we trust that you will find ever-lasting peace.  We will not forget you.” The minister said and then let everyone reclaim their seats.

 

“The death of every one of us is in the natural order of things; it follows life as surely as summer follows spring.  Let us think of the Tree of Life as a symbol.  The trunk and branches of the tree represent the human race, and the leaves symbolize the individual men and women on earth – appearing one spring, flourishing for a season and then dying.  The physical presence of Anthony has gone, but the tree remains.  In fact, it is now stronger because of his life – and death.  So it shall be for all of us, in time.  Let us challenge ourselves to take advantage of our limited time on this earth – let us live our lives fully, endeavoring to love one another and never faltering in the pursuit of happiness.”

 

“We have been remembering with love and gratitude a life that has touched us all.  I encourage you all to help, support, and love those who grieve most.  Allow them to cry; to hurt; to smile and to remember.  Grief works through our systems in its own time.  Remember to appreciate each day and to live it to the fullest in honor of Anthony DiNozzo Junior.  We often take life for granted, and yet it is the greatest gift that we have.”  The minister took a step back “And in parting, Abigail Sciuto will say the final words for us.” The minister said as he returned to his seat.

 

Abby stood up and inhaled shakily as she made her way to the podium, clinging to the wooden piece like a lifeline as she looked down at the words written out for her – tears were a constant stream down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop them, no matter how hard she tried “Immortality… by Felix Adler…” Abby said quietly into the microphone “The dead are not… dead… if we loved them fully… In our own lives… we can give them a kind of immortality… Let us arise and take up the… work that they have left unfinished…” Abby said and then quickly left the podium and returned to her seat by McGee, burying her face in his shoulder as she let out several quiet sobs.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sat on the cement bench that was close to Tony’s burial plot; Tony had fallen asleep at nearly the end of the service, which was around the time when he usually fell asleep for his nap so Gibbs was grateful that Tony was able to sleep through the rest of the service and even being moved from inside and out to the small graveyard next to the funeral home.

 

Gibbs sighed as he watched the time capsule being carried out of the funeral home by McGee and Palmer over to the small dug up square in the ground, behind it was Tony’s tombstone, engraved underneath ‘Anthony DiNozzo Junior’ were the words ‘ _Very Special Agent, Very Loved Friend, and Very Loved Son._ ’  Gibbs watched as McGee and Palmer lowered the time capsule into the ground, the friends that had gathered all lined up near the hole, each had a handful of dirt in their hand, and as they walked past the burial plot, they dropped the dirt into the hole and said their final goodbyes to Tony.

 

Gibbs had decided against having a reception after the funeral and he watched as those who gathered said goodbye to Abby, McGee, Palmer, and Ducky, he only hoped that no one would bother him, seeing as he had to contend with a sleeping toddler at the moment.  People started filing out of the graveyard and returning to their cars, but Steven – one of Tony’s frat brothers, and a guy that Gibbs had met once before as he had dated Kate a long time ago – made his way over to Gibbs and sat down next to the older man and Gibbs nodded at him.

 

Steven nodded back and smiled sadly “He was my best friend… When we were in college… I know that he had a dangerous job, but I never expected him to die in a car accident… I always expected to come to his funeral because he was shot… Or had died when he had the plague… But this… This was unexpected…” Steven said quietly, rubbing his palms on his dress pants as he stared at Tony’s headstone.

 

Gibbs nodded as he rubbed Tony’s back lightly “Yeah, I know… I never expected it either… He was on his way to a scene when it happened… Never thought that our last phone conversation would actually be our last…” Gibbs said quietly, thinking back to the night that he had called Tony about their dead marine, the way he abruptly ended the phone call… He would have to change that… He would have to change _a lot_ of things that he did before, not ever wanting to experience another funeral like this, not without the people he did love and care about knowing how he actually felt about them.

 

Steven nodded as he looked over at Gibbs and the toddler in his arms “Never knew that Tony had a kid though… Looks every bit like Tony…” Steven commented, “Are you taking custody of him or will he be going back to New York?” Steven asked curiously, turning on the cement bench and looked directly at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs sighed quietly “I’ve already taken custody of him.  I _was_ his godfather… The second we heard of the accident, I filed papers to get legal custody of him.” Gibbs said quietly, continuing to rub Tony’s back as the toddler started squirming “Steven, I’m glad you came but we really should be going…” Gibbs said as he stood up quickly, grabbing the bag of toys and extra clothes he brought with him – Although he never needed them.

 

Steven stood up with Gibbs and nodded “I understand, and look… If you _ever_ need help with Tony’s kid… I’m only a phone call away… I’ll be on the next flight to help you in any way that I can.” Steven said as he held his hand out to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs smiled slightly as he reached out and shook Steven’s hand “I appreciate it, Steven… I will keep that in mind if anything ever comes up.” Gibbs said as he stepped away from Steven and joined his NCIS family at Tony’s burial plot “We need to get out of here... I don’t need Steven getting any more suspicious than what he is already.” Gibbs said quietly as he looked at the group gathered.

 

They all nodded and with one final heartfelt goodbye to Tony, the group turned and started out of the parking lot and headed towards their cars – they wouldn’t be separated for long as they were all headed to Gibbs’ house to mourn and celebrate Anthony DiNozzo Junior’s “death” and his new life.  Gibbs spared one last glance at Tony’s burial plot and the headstone, sighing as he got into his car and looked in the rearview mirror at the toddler Tony who was sleepily staring out at the sky above him, a stuffed dog tightly clutched in his hands, not at all concerned about the fact that the life he once had was now officially laid to rest; he had yet to go to NCIS, but he was sure that when Monday came, their section of the bullpen would be filled with people and a shrine would have been built in Tony’s memory.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of where Gibbs' attitude starts going OOC... So, if you're not into it, I'm sorry... But this is where my muse started taking me and I can never refuse her.

* * *

Monday morning came too soon for Gibbs, he sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom; he really didn’t feel like going to work today, in all honestly, Gibbs wanted to avoid NCIS altogether.  He would much rather stay at home with Tony and not have to deal with what he knew would be in his section of the bullpen when he got there.

 

Tony crawled across the floor of Gibbs’ bedroom and yawned as he popped up over the edge of the bed “Daddy… I hungry.” Tony whispered as he pulled himself up onto the bed and plopped down on top of Gibbs’ stomach, head resting on Gibbs’ chest.

 

Gibbs grunted as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s back and slowly sat up “Alright champ… What are you in the mood for?” Gibbs asked as he stood up, and held Tony close to his chest, looking down at the toddler with a smile on his face.

 

Tony smiled brightly “I can has a pizza?” Tony asked excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and pulled himself up, standing up on Gibbs’ forearm as the duo headed downstairs.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he dropped Tony into his booster seat lightly and strapped the toddler in “No Tony, you cannot have pizza for breakfast… How about we have cereal for breakfast?” Gibbs asked as he went over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of Fruit Loops.

 

Tony pouted his bottom lip out but nodded his head, knowing that there would be no point in arguing with Gibbs – there was no winning with the older man.  “Otay, but I want pizza for lunch.” Tony stated and crossed his arms over his chest as Gibbs set the bowl of cereal in front of him.

 

Gibbs filled the bowl with milk and then kissed the top of Tony’s head “We’ll see about lunch, eat your breakfast while I go upstairs and get ready for work.” Gibbs said as he put the milk back in the fridge and then quickly headed upstairs.

 

When Gibbs came back down, Tony had finished his cereal – even if a good portion of it was slopped down the front of his pajamas shirt and he had a huge milk mustache on his upper lip.  Gibbs shook his head as he lifted Tony up out of his booster seat “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up a little bit before Abby’s friend shows up.” Gibbs said as he walked with Tony into the downstairs bathroom – Abby had a friend who had just graduated college and was looking for temporary work until a full-time job in her profession panned out, and Gibbs was more than willing to take on the young woman, knowing that he would have to find a more permanent solution eventually.

 

Tony sighed as he looked down at his cereal covered shirt “Can I has a new shirt?  I don’t wanna meet Manda with a messy shirt, daddy.” Tony asked as he pulled his t-shirt off and handed it to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs laughed as he picked Tony up and headed into the laundry room where he had clean shirts for Tony “Alright bud, pick out what shirt you want to wear.” Gibbs said as he sat Tony down on the washing machine where the t-shirts were piled up.

 

Tony pulled out a black t-shirt and held it up to Gibbs; on the shirt, it said ‘ _Rule Breaker; Mess Maker; Anti-Nap Taker_ ’.  Gibbs shook his head and smiled “That’ll surely make a great first impression on Amanda when she sees your shirt…” Gibbs said as he pulled Tony’s shirt down onto his body and then pulled out a pair of camo cargo shorts “Here… Let’s complete the ensemble… I’m sure Amanda doesn’t want to see you in your pull-up.” Gibbs said as he wrestled Tony’s legs into the shorts and pulled them up.

 

When the doorbell rang, Gibbs found the sound to be odd – having never actually heard his doorbell before – “Looks like Amanda is here… Come on bud.” Gibbs said as he lifted Tony up and tossed the toddler over his shoulder, lightly patting Tony's padded bottom as he headed toward the front door and swung it open.

 

Amanda smiled as she looked up at Gibbs and Tony “Hi Mr. Gibbs!  Hello Little Gibbs!” Amanda greeted cheerfully as she came into the house when Gibbs invited her in “Thank you, so much, for giving me this opportunity to watch your little guy!” Amanda said as she smiled up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he hoisted Tony off of his shoulder and held the toddler close to his chest “Just… Take good care of him for me… He’s really special and important.  You know all of my contact numbers and you have Abby’s number as well…” Gibbs said as he looked down into the green eyes of what once used to be his senior agent, and was now, for all intents and purposes, his son.

 

Amanda nodded as she took the toddler from Gibbs when Tony actually reached out to her “I’ll take good care of him, I promise.  Tony and I will have a lot of fun together today.  Won’t we Tony?” Amanda asked as she looked at the toddler in her arms.

 

Tony nodded as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and gave him a big and sloppy kiss on Gibbs’ cheek “I see you later daddy.  Haff fun at work!” Tony said, waving as Gibbs headed out of the door and down to his car.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sighed as he stepped off the elevator, as expected, the entire building was in a somber mood and Tony’s desk was over-piled with pictures of Tony through the years; there were several unlit votive candles on the desk, teddy bears, cards, notes, flowers, and even that cut-out of Tony that was made of Tony sat behind his desk.

 

Gibbs shook his head and placed the drink container he brought with him down on his desk and moved over to Tony’s desk “Damn it…” Gibbs said quietly as he uncovered Tony’s mighty mouse stapler, without disturbing the rest of the items on Tony’s desk.

 

McGee frowned as he came into the bullpen and stood beside Gibbs “This almost seems too real…” McGee whispered as he lifted up one of the group photo’s of Tony with several other agents – McGee included – from one of the charity events that all of NCIS had attended.

 

Gibbs nodded as he reached up and squeezed McGee’s shoulder comfortingly “That’s because it is real, McGee… Even if he’s still alive… He’s technically not… He has no clue who he is anymore…” Gibbs said quietly as he released McGee’s shoulder and placed the notorious mighty mouse stapler in McGee’s hand “Keep that safe… He would have wanted you to have it…” Gibbs said as he moved around Tony’s desk and sat down in the chair.

 

McGee sighed as he held onto the stapler “Are you going to clean out his desk now?” McGee asked quietly as he started for his desk, placing the stapler on one of the empty corners of his desk.

 

Gibbs nodded “It’s been a week, McGee… I’ll leave this stuff up for a few days… But his desk needs to be cleaned out…” Gibbs said as he grabbed a collapsible box from the filing cabinet and dropped it onto the floor; the first thing Gibbs removed from the desk was the mahogany box of all his medals, there was also a stack of rubberbanded papers underneath the box and Gibbs pulled it out, flipping through the pages.

 

‘ _If anything ever happened to me… These are my final requests’_ Gibbs read the first line and sighed as he took off the rubber band and leaned back in the desk chair as he began reading Tony’s to-do-list:

**_ One _ ** _: There is a list of victims within this stack of papers that I have either kept in contact with or kept constant tabs on throughout the years, I would appreciate it that someone continues talking to them and keeping an eye on them for me._

**_Two_** _: I know it does not seem like a big thing to anyone, but if someone would please take Kate – the fish – and keep her, she doesn’t require much attention but she was all I had when I went home, and I loved her…_ Gibbs didn’t have to worry about Kate, he had already taken her home with him and Tony.

**_ Three _ ** _: This part is for my team, and I know it’ll be hard because I won’t be there anymore… But, **always** find time in the day to enjoy life.  Have fun and don’t let the horrors of the job drag you down; even if you have to pull pranks on each other, or tell jokes – much to Gibbs’ annoyance – do something to drag yourself away from that edge of insanity._

**_ Four _ ** _: This is for the team and everyone else, mainly Abby, Ducky, and Blacklung (Palmer) – I know that a lot has happened to us over the years, we’ve lost people and now you’ve even lost me… But I just wanted to say that, through the years, you all have been the family that I never had… And I can never say how much I appreciated it, especially not in this letter – Thank you, all of you, for being such a big part of my life._

**_ Five _ ** _: This part is for you Gibbs, specifically, because I know you’ll probably be the one who cleans out my desk and reads these set of rules… Yeah, I have my own rules.  Get out of the basement more, Gibbs… Enjoy the life you have left, even if you’re by yourself doing it – Go to ball games, go outside and build things… The basement is too depressing to waste away in it… Especially because I won’t be there to brighten it up with conversation._

Gibbs shook his head and wiped at the tears on his face, almost hating how emotional he was feeling when he knew that Tony was still there with him “Always looking out for me…” Gibbs whispered as he pulled the list of victims out of the stack of paper – A lot of the names he recognized, but there were some that were from Tony’s time before he joined NCIS, the one he recognized that wasn’t an NCIS case was the little boy that Tony saved during the fire – “Hey McGee… I got a list of names from Tony that I need you to go over… It’s a list of past victims that he kept in contact with… I want you to start finding any address you have on them – If I can’t find them.” Gibbs said as he rolled to the halfway point between Tony and McGee’s desk to hand the younger man the list.

 

For the better part of the day, Gibbs spent most of it at Tony’s desk – going through memories, old case files that Tony had shoved in the drawers, the clothes that Tony kept in his desk drawer.  It was difficult and heartwarming at the same time, and also incredibly disgusting when Gibbs came across a half-eaten piece of pizza in Tony’s desk drawer – he was glad that there were no bugs, it must not have been too old but it was still disgusting.

 

After Tony’s desk was completely cleared out, Gibbs began separating everything into different boxes – things he would take home with himself, things that he would give to McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, and Abby so they still had a part of the old Tony in their lives, and then the rest that would go in the trash due to being mostly junk or too old to even care about – The only thing that would be returned to NCIS would be the case files that Tony had seemingly forgotten about.

 

By the time Gibbs had finished sorting all of Tony’s things, it was almost closing time.  Gibbs had no idea how Tony fit so much stuff in his desk “Alright… You guys head on out... There’s nothing we’re doing here that can’t wait until tomorrow…” Gibbs said as he stood up, passing out four boxes “Take those two boxes down to Abby, Ducky, and Palmer… The other two boxes are for the two of you.” Gibbs said as he collected his own box and dropped it onto his desk, then turned his head and looked up at the mezzanine – Vance was standing there, and nodded his head towards his office; Gibbs nodded “I’ll be upstairs with the director… Could someone text Amanda and tell her that I might be running late?” Gibbs asked as he left the bullpen and headed up the stairs.

 

Vance ushered Gibbs into his office and shut the door “How are you and your team doing?” Vance asked as the duo sat down on the sofa in Vance’s office.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he stared at his feet “We’re working on getting through this… Tony was… a big part of my team… The glue that held all of us together… It’s going to be difficult to move forward without him around, but… We’ll get through it somehow.” Gibbs said quietly, not wanting to let the emotion build up again, even though it was hard to keep it shoved down when they were threatening to overflow out of the box he normally kept them in.

 

This whole situation with Tony, both the adult one and now the toddler one, has really been putting Gibbs through unimaginable amounts of pain and grief, and a whole lot of guilt over lying about Tony’s death.  Gibbs sighed and rubbed the side of his head; Vance looked at Gibbs and frowned slightly “I won’t push you into looking for a new agent yet… You and your team need this time to process and grieve completely… I’ll take your team off on-call rotation… Work the normal nine to five hours, just try and get through this right now… We’ll talk about getting you a new team member in a month… I’ll start looking for hopeful’s now, and weeding them out…” Vance said as he stood up and looked down at Gibbs “Jethro, I am sorry for your loss… And for the little one’s loss… How is Tony’s son handling this all?” Vance asked as he moved over to his desk.

 

Gibbs sighed as he stood up, shoving his hands into his slacks pockets “Vance…” Gibbs shook his head and took a deep breath “I’ve been raising Tony’s son for the past three years… He has no idea that DiNozzo was his father… They knew each other, but… we never brought up Tony’s biology and never told him that DiNozzo was his father… All of the paperwork leads to _me_ being Tony’s father… and I know this is confusing as hell, having Tony Junior and Tony the Third… Believe me, anyone who knows the duo finds it all confusing, but we made it work…” Gibbs shrugged as he moved around the office “Tony’s upset that he lost a friend, which is understandable, but he doesn’t know that he lost his father… Because his father is me.” Gibbs said as he stared at one of the pictures on Vance’s wall.

 

Vance huffed out a breath “That is confusing… But, I guess I understand… DiNozzo was never the type to want to settle down… I won’t press the issue further… Although I do need you to file some paperwork… Adding _your_ son to your benefits and life insurance policies, things that you should have done three years ago… But, since no one but your team knew about Tony… I’ll let it slide.” Vance said, shrugging his shoulders as he withdrew a packet of stapled papers “Fill these forms out and bring them back tomorrow.” Vance said, passing the papers over.

 

Gibbs nodded as he collected the papers and stuffed them under his arm “Alright.  I’ll see you tomorrow then… I have to get home… First day with a new babysitter and I don’t want to overwhelm her too much.” Gibbs said, grinning slightly as he thought about Tony and all the possible trouble that the toddler would have gotten up too with Amanda.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sighed as he walked into the house – everything was suspiciously silent – he deposited the paperwork on the coffee table and hung up his sports coat “Anthony?  Amanda?” Gibbs called as he ventured further into the house.

 

Tony squealed as he burst in through the back door “Daddyyy!” Tony cried excitedly as he launched himself into Gibbs’ arms and clung to the older man, smiling widely as he kissed Gibbs’ cheek.

 

Gibbs smiled as he hugged Tony close to him “Hey buddy!  What were you and Amanda doing outside?” Gibbs asked as he headed out to the backyard with Tony still in his arms.

 

Tony giggled as he pointed towards the grill “Manda was helpin’ me make you dinner!  We havin’ burgers!” Tony announced happily as he wiggled down out of Gibbs’ arms and ran back over to Amanda, stepping up onto the plastic porch chair that he had been using.

 

Amanda turned and smiled up at Gibbs “I hope it’s okay that I did this – Tony started getting hungry so I told him that he could help me cook.” Amanda said questioningly as she turned back to the grill, flipping over the patties that were simmering over the coals.

 

Gibbs waved his hand dismissively as he lifted Tony up onto his shoulders “It’s completely fine – If you wanna stick around you can… Looks like you cooked plenty for a whole platoon.” Gibbs commented as he smiled at Amanda and then looked up at Tony “How about you and I go make something to go with these burgers, how does that sound?” Gibbs asked as he bounced Tony lightly.

 

Tony nodded as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ forehead as the duo headed back into the house. It didn’t take long for Tony and Gibbs to throw together a warm potato salad, and by the time they were finished Amanda was bringing in a platter of burgers and warmed buns.  Gibbs guided Tony and Amanda into the rarely used dining room – thankful that it wasn’t too dusty or cluttered – as they sat down; Gibbs cut Tony’s burger up into small bite-sized pieces and gave him a spoonful of the salad.

 

As the trio started eating, Gibbs found himself relaxing in Amanda’s company “So… hit me if I’m crossing a line here… but how old are you exactly?  I mean, I know we talked briefly, but I didn’t really get to know _you_ personally.” Gibbs questioned as he munched quietly on his cheeseburger.

 

Amanda laughed softly as she wiped her mouth “I should hit you, but since I will be taking care of your son… You do deserve to know more about me… I’m 37 years old.” Amanda said softly, smiling as she continued eating her meal.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly and rubbed his jaw lightly “Why’d you go back to college?  What did you get a degree in?” Gibbs asked as he spooned a few bites of potato salad into his mouth and then turned to see how Tony was doing – he was silently eating his hamburger pieces and watching Amanda and Gibbs intently.

 

Amanda shrugged “I just felt like I needed a change in my life after a messy divorce with my ex a few years ago… I was a scientist – That’s how I met Abby in the first place, we met at a conference… When my ex and I got our divorce, I knew that I no longer wanted to do the same thing that he did… So I went to culinary school, which is a lot like science but is also a whole heck of a lot more fun… And now I have a degree in Culinary Arts.” Amanda said as she looked directly at Gibbs, her blue eyes shining brightly underneath the light in the dining room.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly and wiped his hands on a napkin “Have any kids with your ex?  And please… If I’m getting too personal, tell me… I don’t want to upset you.” Gibbs said quietly as he reached over to Tony and wiped off the ketchup on the toddler's cheeks.

 

Amanda nodded as she stood up and started collecting their empty plates “I have two children… A daughter and a son.  My daughter is ten and my son is four… I think our two boys would get along great, I may bring him over some time if that’s okay with you?” Amanda asked as she started towards the kitchen with the empty dinner plates.

 

Gibbs lifted Tony up onto his hip and grabbed his plastic plate, following Amanda into the kitchen “Hey, that’s fine.  I think it would be good for Tony to have a friend around his age… I’d like to also meet your daughter… If that’s okay?” Gibbs asked as he set Tony down after pulling the dirty t-shirt off his son’s body.

 

Amanda nodded shyly “That’s fine.  I’ll bring them over… Maybe this weekend?” Amanda asked softly, looking up at Gibbs through her thick black lashes.

 

Gibbs smiled, feeling a lightheartedness he had never felt before – at least not after Shannon’s death – “I like the sound of that… Maybe we’ll have a cookout… Or we could go to the park?” Gibbs suggested as he moved over to the sink, turning on the water to get it heated up.

 

Amanda nodded and smiled “Both activities sound fun to me… I’ll bring a few dishes and we’ll make a day of it!” Amanda said softly, biting her bottom lip lightly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he turned to Amanda and, together, they both leaned in, their lips lightly touching together.  Gibbs immediately pulled back, blinking in both shock and embarrassment “I… I’m sorry… I don’t… I don’t know why I did that…” Gibbs said, his voice filling with shame and regret as he took several steps back and turned to the sink.

 

Amanda laughed softly as she set her hand on Gibbs’ shoulder “I think you know why you did that… It’s not like I stopped you either… I like you, Jethro… But we should probably take this slow… Get to know each other better before we take that step again.” Amanda said softly as she rubbed Gibbs’ arm “It is getting late though… I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Jethro and do not feel bad about kissing me… I’m glad that you did.” Amanda added as she leaned up, lightly kissing Jethro’s cheek before she pulled away and headed out of the kitchen.

 

Gibbs sighed “Drive safely!  I’ll see you tomorrow!” Gibbs called after her before he returned to washing the minimal amount of dishes in the sink.  After Gibbs was finished, he headed into the living room and joined Tony on the floor.

 

Tony crawled into Gibbs’ lap and snuggled close to his dad “You like Manda, don’t you?” Tony asked quietly, looking up at Gibbs with bright green eyes.

 

Gibbs smiled and nodded as he kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly “Yeah buddy, I think I do… Do you have a problem with me liking her?” Gibbs asked curiously as he rubbed Tony’s back lightly.

 

Tony shook his head as he grabbed his pacifier from his cargo shorts pocket and slotted it into his mouth “Nuh uh… She nice.” Tony mumbled around the rubber nipple in his mouth, closing his eyes and sighing as he relaxed against Gibbs’ stomach, holding lightly onto his daddy’s polo shirt.

 

Gibbs sighed as he rubbed Tony’s back soothingly as the toddler started falling asleep; so much in his life was changing – losing adult Tony, his senior field agent, and gaining this super affectionate toddler Tony… The babysitter that could potentially be more than just a babysitter for both him and Tony; not that he minded having Amanda being more to him, he really did like her… Even if she was not the normal type that he would go for – Amanda didn’t have red hair, or green eyes, but she was still beautiful with her brunette hair and blue eyes, and although she didn’t have a career in her designated field of cooking, he somehow knew that she would get that job, and he would be supportive of her… Sure there was a bit of an age gap between them, but she liked him and he liked her… There should be no problem with the seven-year age difference between them, not that he would seek anyone’s approval except for Tony’s and Amanda’s two children – those were the only three opinions that mattered to Gibbs at this point and Amanda’s of course, but they were both on the same page.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The week dragged by slowly, the longer the days felt, the more it grated on Gibbs’ nerves; more and more people came by to give Gibbs and the team their condolences for losing Tony – Not only was Gibbs irritated, but so where McGee and Ziva, because they all knew the truth and they hadn’t truly lost Tony, even if the adult version of him was no longer around, they still had toddler Tony in their lives.

 

Tony’s desk memorial had grown in size, much to Gibbs’ annoyance – he had wanted to take everything down by the time Friday came around, but because people continued leaving flowers and cards and everything else they could think of, Gibbs felt obligated to keep the memorial up for a little longer… He hoped by next week he’d be able to take everything down – the reminder of Tony not being at work anymore was really hurting him and the team.

 

Gibbs sighed as he rolled out of bed, rubbing the side of his head as he traipsed across the hall to Tony’s bedroom – he finally finished the toddler bed he wanted to build Tony; it was shaped like a boat since Tony enjoyed Gibbs’ boat so much – the boat was fully functioning as well, with a nautical theme encompassing the whole bedroom.

Gibbs smiled as he gently brushed a few hairs off Tony’s forehead “Hey bud, you ready to wake up and start the day?” Gibbs asked as he lightly patted Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony shook his head as he rolled over onto his stomach “No wanna.  I sweepy.” Tony mumbled, pushing Gibbs’ hand away when the older man began playing with his ear and hair.

 

Gibbs sighed “Alright… I’ll let you sleep for one more hour but then you have to get up and get ready.  Wouldn’t want your new friend Josh coming over and you’re still in your pajamas… That would be embarrassing.” Gibbs said, grinning as he started towards the door.

 

Tony popped up “Dada wait!  I awake… I no want Josh to see me like this!” Tony announced as he bounced off his bed and clambered over to Gibbs, climbing up his dad’s leg.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he hoisted Tony up higher to his chest and held onto him “Good, I thought that would get you motivated.” Gibbs said as he carried Tony to the bathroom “Brush your teeth and go potty while I pick out an outfit for you to wear…” Gibbs said, setting Tony down in front of the toilet and helping the toddler out of his pull-up.

 

When Tony returned to his bedroom – completely nude – he smiled up at Gibbs “Otay.  What am I wearin’ today?” Tony asked cheekily as he climbed up onto the small dresser where Gibbs had laid out his clothes for him.  Gibbs had pulled out a blue tank top that read ‘ _I flexed so hard my sleeves fell off’_ , white shorts, and a pair of strappy sandals to complete the look “I approve.” Tony said with a head nod as he pulled the tank top on over his head and then stood up on the dresser as Gibbs helped him into his underwear, the shorts, and the sandals.

 

After getting Tony dressed, and Gibbs did his own morning routine, dressing in a plain blue tank top and cargo shorts, the duo headed downstairs so that they could get ready for the picnic that they were having today with Amanda and her two kids “Tony, don’t forget to feed Kate… We won’t be back until later tonight and I don’t want her to go all day without food!” Gibbs told the toddler as he continued packing the wicker basket.

 

Tony smiled as he walked over to the small circular fishtank “G’morning Kate!  I hope you sleeped well.” Tony said to the fish as he sprinkled several shakes of the fish food into the bowl “Daddy and I are going to da park today… Daddy is gonna play with Manda while I play with Josh!” Tony told Kate as he set the fish food back down and watched as Kate the fish swam around her tank, gulping up her food happily.

 

Gibbs came into the living room with the packed basket, setting it on the coffee table where several large blankets were at as well “Alright bud, Amanda just texted me… Said that she was on the way to the park now, so you ready to head out?” Gibbs asked as he looked down at the toddler who was still staring at the fish.

 

Tony nodded as he turned and bounced up into Gibbs’ arms “We takin’ toys, right?” Tony asked, looking down into the wicker basket on the coffee table, and then back up at Gibbs with wide green eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pushed Tony over his shoulder and onto his back “Yeah bud.  I packed a few things for ya in the basket and I’m sure that Josh will also be bringing some toys with him.” Gibbs said as he lifted everything up, made sure Tony had a good grip on his neck and then headed out of the house and down to the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs smiled as he watched Tony and Josh chase each other around the playground; Amanda and her daughter Nicole were sitting on the blanket with him talking about whatever it is that they were talking about.  Everything felt so normal, so perfect to him; to him, it honestly felt like they were a real family… Even if they weren’t officially dating yet, Amanda was everything he looked for in a woman – she was a caring mother, beautiful, and was smart.  The only problem was that the guilt of lying about Tony’s true identity was eating away at him, he wanted to tell Amanda the truth, but he didn’t know how she would take the news, and he was actually afraid that if he told her, she either A) Wouldn’t believe him and leave him because of it or B) Would believe him and leave him because it would be too much to handle.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat up and looked over at Amanda; Amanda looked over at Gibbs and smiled lightly “Hey Nickie, why don’t you go play with the boys?” Amanda suggested as she nudged her daughter lightly in the side, Nicole nodded as she bounced up to her feet and headed onto the playground to join her baby brother and Tony.  Amanda scooted over to Gibbs “What’s bothering you?  You look awfully troubled.” Amanda asked as she snuggled into Gibbs’ side.

 

Gibbs frowned as he wrapped an arm around Amanda’s shoulders, looking at Tony as the trio of kids played on the playground “I don’t know how you’ll take this news if I tell you… It’s pretty big… but if we’re going to start any sort of relationship… Even if we’re just friends… I don’t want to start it out as a lie.” Gibbs said quietly, rubbing his hand up and down on Amanda’s arm lightly.

 

Amanda nodded as she looked up at Gibbs “I’m pretty open-minded for a scientist… Have to be if you are friends with Abby anyway… So, lay it on me Jethro and I’ll try and keep an open mind about it.” Amanda said confidently but quietly as she turned so that she and Gibbs were facing each other.

 

Gibbs nodded as he rubbed his hands across his shorts “Two weeks ago… my team and I were responding to a scene – It was all pretty sketchy to begin with… I had three other people on my team… The third person was… _is_ Tony.  That Tony, over there.” Gibbs said quietly, nodding towards the toddler that was playing on the twisty slide “We’re still not one-hundred percent certain _how_ it happened, but Abby believes that Tony was cursed into this toddler body because of something he read at the crime scene that was on our victim’s body…” Gibbs looked down at his lap and blinked a few times “It’s called The Curse of Jamidari, which is Bangla… which in translation means The Curse of Infancy… It’s really hard to explain and Abby has a lot more information on it…” Gibbs added, looking up at Amanda for the first time since he started speaking.

 

Amanda blinked a few times as she looked over at the toddler she’d been babysitting for a week “So, Tony used to be an adult… But, because of this curse… He’s a toddler?” Amanda asked, her tone wavering on uncertainty as she looked back over at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly, hoping against hope that this wouldn’t drive Amanda away “I know it’s really hard to believe and even harder to explain… but, I mean… I get it if you don’t believe me, and you’re ready to snatch your kids up and run for the hills… Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer… They can all confirm that this happened though – It’s not like I don’t have evidence and proof to back this up.” Gibbs said firmly but still keeping his voice quiet and soft as he looked at Amanda.

 

Amanda smiled as she reached over and lightly cupped Gibbs’ cheek and jaw “I don’t have any reason not to believe you, Jethro.  Sure, I’ll talk to Abby about it – After you tell her that I know – but I believe you… You’re a very trustworthy man and an incredibly amazing man for taking your agent in when this happened to him… Raising him as your own son… You’re giving Tony something he wouldn’t have had, had you not been there to take care of him – That takes _a lot_ of strength and courage.” Amanda said confidently as she leaned over, kissing Gibbs lightly on the lips.

 

Gibbs nodded as he wrapped his arm around Amanda again, looking over at their combined three children “I’ve always loved Tony like a son, even as an adult he was like a son to me… I couldn’t send him back to his real father… Not only would he _not_ understand, but he was an absentee father when Tony was growing up… When Tony’s memories disappeared, he immediately thought, or knew… that I was his father… Which means he never knew who his father was at the age of three years old…” Gibbs said quietly, pulling his legs up to his chest and sighing.

 

Amanda sighed as she laid her head on Gibbs’ shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist “The past is where we should leave it, Jethro… Tony doesn’t have that person in his life anymore… He has you, and as far as I can see, that is all that little boy needs in his life.” Amanda said quietly, tilting her head back to look up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head and smiled “He needs more than just me in his life.  He needs you, Josh, and Nicole… He needs my team, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby… That boy has more family in the Washington and Virginia area than he ever had in Long Island when he was growing up there.” Gibbs said as he moved to sit behind Amanda, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her back against his chest.

 

Josh and Tony came running up to the couple, with Nicole only a few feet behind them “Daddy!  We’re hungwy… When we gonna eat?” Tony asked as he dropped down onto the blanket next to Gibbs and Amanda, Josh dropping down onto the other side of the couple.

 

Gibbs reached over and lightly popped Tony on the rear-end “When you start learning some manners… We’ve been working on this – How do you ask that question properly?” Gibbs asked, glaring at Tony in that way that Tony was never able to defy, no matter his age.

 

Tony sighed grumpily as he sat up “Daddy, can we _pleaseeeee_ have lunch?” Tony whined, pouting out his bottom lip.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Amanda carefully “Yeah, I guess we can…” Gibbs said as he went over to the packed picnic basket, beginning to unload the sandwiches and snacks that they would consume through lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs carried Tony into the house, smiling as the toddler snored softly against his shoulder – as predicted the day lasted quite a long time, and even a mid-day nap at the park did nothing to stave of the exhaustion that Tony was experiencing from spending an entire day outside with another toddler around his age – Josh was an energetic four-year-old and kept Tony going; Gibbs was grateful for that, but now he had to try and give Tony a bath, while he was mostly asleep.

 

Gibbs headed upstairs and into the bathroom “Tony, we gotta take a bath bud… You gonna wake up for me?” Gibbs asked, lifting the toddler’s head off of his shoulder.

 

Tony shook his head and buried himself back against Gibbs’ shoulder.  Gibbs chuckled as he bent down, setting Tony’s limp body on the closed toilet seat as he carefully began removing the toddler’s clothes, dropping them into the hamper while he let the bathtub fill up with warm water.  Tony barely woke up as he was undressed and then set into the water “Not very cooperative… Maybe we’ll have to increase naptime…” Gibbs said, chuckling softly as he gently scrubbed Tony’s head, lathering up the soap in his hair.

 

Tony shooked his head tiredly “No.  No more naptime.” Tony mumbled, blinking tiredly up at Gibbs as the older man tilted his head back to wash the soap out of his hair.

 

Gibbs nodded and he smoothed Tony’s hair back lightly “Just another thirty minutes… an hour isn’t enough to keep your energy going.” Gibbs said as he grabbed Tony’s towel and then lifted the toddler out of the tub and dried him up.

 

Tony sighed as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and snuggled close as the duo entered Tony’s bedroom; Gibbs pulled out a tank top and a pull-up for Tony and then settled Tony down on the bed as he carefully dressed the toddler in his sleeping wear “Bedtime story, daddy?” Tony asked as he snuggled into his bed, pulling his stuffed fish toy close to his chest.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pulled his bedtime-story-telling chair over to the bed and sat down, propping his feet up on the boat-bed “Sure bud.” Gibbs said and leaned back slightly “Once upon a time, in a place not too far away… There once was a detective named Tommy, he was very brave, very funny, and loved by so many people; he met another detective named Tibbs that was not very funny, nor was he very loved, but he was also very brave – these two detectives worked together and solved a crime that would have otherwise gone unsolved if it weren’t for Detective Tommy and his unusual way of thinking.  Tommy was so smart that Detective Tibbs wanted to work with Tommy for the rest of his life – so, Tibbs invited Tommy back to where he worked, and Tommy accepted.  Together Tommy and Tibbs became a notorious team, they solved a lot of crimes together, just the two of them; they became the best of friends, and although sometimes Detective Tibbs was mean and would do silly things that didn’t make sense to anyone else, Detective Tommy still came around and still talked with Tibbs, they continued to stay close to each other and they had the best friendship in all of the land.” Gibbs said quietly, sniffling slightly as he reached up to wipe the tears that unexpectedly sprang to his eyes.

 

Tony was already asleep and Gibbs got up and exited the bedroom; he leaned against the wall as he thought about everything that he had endured in the past two weeks… Lying to his co-workers who didn’t know, lying to people that they were friends with… Everything was weighing Gibbs down and he wished he hadn’t started this, but the ball was already in motion and he would, unfortunately, have to keep telling those who asked that Tony was his son, but was Tony’s biological son – Abby had made that come true with her magical hacking skills…

 

Tony the Third had an official birth certificate, official adoption papers… Gibbs never asked Abby how she was able to forge the documents, he didn’t care – if she ever did get into trouble for doing it, he wanted no part of the illegal activity, he did have a toddler to take care of and think about; but he also doubted that Abby would get caught, she was the best at what she did for a reason.

 

Gibbs sighed as he headed downstairs, he was tempted to go into the basement, but Tony’s list would circle in his head every time he stared at the basement door – the only time he went down there now was when Tony was awake and they could share in the experience of building something together.  Gibbs sighed as he sat at the dining table and stared at the basement door, barely flinching when he heard his front door open and someone started walking towards the kitchen “I figured you would be sleeping…” Amanda said softly.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he pulled out the chair next to him and looked up at Amanda “Tony is… He isn’t used to playing as hard as he did today… Why are you here so late?  Where are the kids?” Gibbs asked as Amanda sat down next to him and snuggled close to him.

 

Amanda smiled as she laid her head on Gibbs’ shoulder “Took the kids to their dad’s house after we left the park… I’m here so late because you just seemed so upset after telling me about what happened with Tony… I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay, and now that I’m here… I can see that you’re not doing that well.”  Amanda said softly, sighing as she rubbed Gibbs’ arm lightly.

 

Gibbs shook his head and sighed “I am upset… About a lot of things.  I miss my senior field agent, but I love Tony no matter who he is – adult, toddler, everything in between… I’ve been lying to friends, co-workers, my boss… I lied to over a hundred people when I had a funeral for Anthony DiNozzo Junior… Tony’s frat brothers, victims that he stayed in contact with…” Gibbs shook his head and stood up as he began pacing around the kitchen “I have always been a loyal person, Amanda… Lying was only done for the good of a mission, to keep up appearances of being undercover…” Gibbs sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

 

Amanda frowned as she stood up and joined Gibbs in the center of the kitchen “Hey… You’re doing what you have to do to protect Tony.  He needs that protection, now more than ever, because he is a three-year-old little boy who cannot protect himself!  You are doing the right thing here, Jethro… I know you feel like you’re hurting a lot of people, but how can you hurt a lot of people when you _gave_ them their closure?” Amanda set her hands on Gibbs’ shoulders and looked up into his eyes “This curse took Anthony DiNozzo Junior out of the picture, but in his place, you have this very loving, very sweet little boy, who loves you and worships you as his father.” Amanda said as she pulled Gibbs closer, wrapping the taller man up in a warm embrace.

 

“I can’t tell you that you’ll get over losing your senior field agent because you probably won't – That loss will _always_ be with you, but it will get easier over time… Just like _any_ death, it’ll take time for you to grieve the loss, to accept that he’s gone… But you will get through it, and I’ll be there to get you through it as well.” Amanda said softly as she caressed Gibbs’ cheek lightly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he wrapped his arms around Amanda’s waist and laid his head on her shoulder “Maybe we should keep talking… Tony isn’t the only thing that’s gone on in my life… I…” Gibbs inhaled shakily and lifted his head up again “To make us successful… I’m going to open up a lot of old wounds that I let scab over…” Gibbs said quietly as he took Amanda’s hand in his own and led her over to the couch where he proceeded to tell Amanda pretty much everything about him, from Shannon and Kelly to the three ex-wives, completely baring his soul to her; in turn, Amanda told Gibbs everything about her as well, from her two ex-husbands, one of whom she had no children with, and then her most recent ex-husband which bore Nicole and Joshua, and the messy divorce and the reasons behind it happening.

 

When their conversation finally ended, it was well into the next morning and the duo were both exhausted, so much so that they fell asleep curled up around one another on the couch.  Gibbs had never felt so much relief for being able to actually talk to someone, who sort of understood the difficulties that he went through and was still going through; he was happy that Amanda had come into his life and he was started to release the guilt, grief, and anger that he constantly felt – a lot of the release was also having Tony in his life as this loving toddler, but Amanda was able to bring out the more ugly side of his pain and was able to douse the flames a little, making it more barable but not minimizing it in any way, not like the ex-wives had tried doing with his feelings.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Gibbs woke up to a sudden feeling of dread creeping into his bones; he glanced over at the clock and saw that it was just a little after midnight.  Laying in bed as silently as possible, Gibbs listened very intently to everything in the house – a leaky faucet that still needed to be fixed, the almost silent whirring of the ceiling fan, the rustling of tree leaves outside his window… and there it was – the pitiful whimper he heard coming from across the hall in Tony’s bedroom.

 

Gibbs sighed as he tossed his sheet back and quietly headed across the hall to Tony’s bedroom; he peaked in and saw that Tony was tossing and turning, halfway off the mattress.  Gibbs frowned as he quietly walked into Tony’s bedroom and carefully lifted the toddler up into his arms and was shocked to feel how hot Tony’s body was “You’re burning up buddy…” Gibbs said as he hoisted Tony up against his shoulder, rubbing the toddler’s back lightly.

 

Tony clung limply to Gibbs’ pajamas shirt “Daddy…” Tony mumbled, his voice was hoarse and so miserable sounding that it broke Gibbs’ heart.

 

Gibbs sighed as he headed to the bathroom in his bedroom – grabbing his cell phone off his nightstand as he went “Alright bud, relax… I’m gonna call Ducky.” Gibbs said, turning the shower on to a warm setting while he dialed Ducky.

 

Tony continued clinging weakly to Gibbs’ body, even as the older man stood under the lukewarm water; Ducky answered the phone a few minutes later, sounding groggy when he spoke “Jethro… It is late.  Is everything alright?” Ducky asked loudly enough to be heard over the noise of the shower – Gibbs had the phone on speaker so he could stand in the shower with Tony.

 

“Ducky… Tony is burning up… I’m standing in a warm shower with him right now but I don’t think it’s helping…” Gibbs said, his tone a little frantic as he continued rubbing Tony’s back and lightly rocking him in his arms.

 

Ducky sighed, and Gibbs could hear some shuffling in the background “Jethro, take young Anthony to the hospital… I will meet you there.” Ducky said and hung up.

 

Gibbs frowned as he turned off the water and carried Tony into his bedroom; Gibbs laid Tony down in his bed, not caring that the toddler was soaking wet as he covered him up “I’ll be back in a second, Tony… Don’t try and get up, okay?” Gibbs asked as he gently carded Tony’s wet hair through his fingers.

 

Tony barely acknowledge Gibbs’ question, just letting out a low and pitiful moan as the toddler blinked up at Gibbs.  Gibbs quickly went into Tony’s bedroom and found the warmest clothes that the toddler owned – which wasn’t much since it was the beginning of summer – and then went back into his own bedroom; Gibbs carefully changed Tony into the sweatshirt and pant outfit and then got himself dressed before he lifted Tony up again and headed downstairs and out to his car.

 

Gibbs was quick to get to Bethesda Hospital, he unstrapped Tony and carried the toddler into the emergency department waiting room – Ducky caught up with him “I’ve already spoken with Brad… He said he would help us out…” Ducky said as he grabbed Gibbs’ elbow lightly and guided the younger duo through to the emergency room “I have not told him the nature of Tony’s newly developed condition, but I did tell him that it was a very close and personal friend who happened to be a lot younger than what he would normally treat – He agreed because of our mutual friendship, but I believe we should tell him the truth…” Ducky said as he led Gibbs and Tony into an out-of-the-way examination room.

 

Gibbs nodded as he sat down on the bed, cradling Tony’s small form close to him “Fine… But do you think you could tell Brad everything?”  Gibbs asked as he laid back on the top of the bed and continued gently rubbing and soothing Tony’s back.

 

Ducky nodded, but before he could answer Gibbs’ question, Brad Pitt – infection specialist – was walking into the examination room.  Brad looked slightly confused as he shook Gibbs and Ducky’s hands “So, I’m assuming that this little one is the one who’s sick?” Brad asked, looking at the two men in the room.

 

Gibbs and Ducky both nodded their heads “Yes, this is whom we were speaking about on the phone… But, there is something that you need to know before we proceed any further…” Ducky said, clasping his hands together and looking directly into Brad’s eyes as he began telling him about everything that has happened to the real Tony in the past few weeks.

 

After Ducky had finished the explanation, Brad was sitting in one of the other chairs in the room, completely shocked beyond belief “So… This Tony here…” Brad started, pointing to the toddler in Gibbs’ arms “is the Tony that I treated, that I was college rivals with… The same Tony that I sacked in a college football game?” Brad asked, looking for clarification from either man in the room.

 

Gibbs and Ducky both nodded their heads in the affirmative.  Brad shook his head and laughed softly “Only Tony would get into this kind of trouble… Now onto more serious matters… I want to do a CT Scan and an MRI… Since he’s so out of it and clearly there’s something going on with his lungs – I just want to make sure that nothing plague-related is going on there.” Brad said as he stood up and motioned for Gibbs and Ducky to follow him.

 

* * *

 

 

After going down to radiology to get a CT Scan and an MRI for Tony; Gibbs and Ducky were taken back up to the hospital room that they first entered.  Gibbs laid down with Tony on the bed, the nurse administered medication to bring Tony’s fever down, and to put him to sleep since it was obvious that Tony wouldn’t go to sleep without something, even though he was completely unresponsive, just clinging to Gibbs and blinking at his surroundings.

 

Ducky had left a few hours ago, telling Gibbs to call when they had news of Tony’s condition and that Ducky would speak with Vance about Gibbs taking a few days off to care for the sick toddler.  Gibbs sighed as he gently rubbed Tony’s back and stared at the closed hospital door; his phone started vibrating and he pulled it out, smiling when he saw that it was Amanda calling him “Did you know that nobody is at your house right now?” Amanda asked as soon as Gibbs answered the phone.

 

Gibbs chuckled and nodded, despite knowing that Amanda couldn’t see him “Yeah, I know… Tony got really sick late last night so we’re sitting in the hospital right now…” Gibbs said quietly, glancing down at the sick toddler laying against his chest.

 

Amanda sighed softly “Do you have anyone sitting with you?  I could come bring some coffee and breakfast… I’m sure Tony won’t want anything, but I can pack some stuff for him if he wants too… and maybe some extra clothes for the both of you?” Amanda asked, concern coloring her tone.

 

Gibbs smiled lightly “I don’t have anyone sitting with me… Ducky was here, but he had to go to work… Coffee would be great, and so would some things for Tony to play with if he wakes up and feels up to it...” Gibbs replied and hung up after saying goodbye and giving Amanda the number to the hospital room he was in.

 

Fifteen minutes later Amanda was being escorted into the hospital room by a nurse “Hey!  I brought coffee, and lots of it.” Amanda announced happily but quietly, producing a large carrier of extra-large coffee cups, she also produced a bag that smelled suspiciously like Gibbs’ favorite breakfast sandwich.

 

Gibbs smiled as he carefully laid Tony down on the hospital mattress “You are an absolutely amazing woman.” Gibbs said as he took the coffee and food from Amanda, setting both items on the rolling tray table, he then wrapped Amanda up in a warm embrace and kissed her cheek lightly “You even brought Tony’s backpack… Did you happen to grab his blanket?” Gibbs asked as he pulled back from Amanda.

 

Amanda smiled sweetly and nodded as she slid Tony’s backpack off her shoulder and unzipped it “I saw it just lying on his bed and figured he’d probably freak out if he woke up and was lucid enough and didn’t have it…” Amanda said as she pulled out a knitted blue and white blanket and handed it over to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he took the blanket and carefully laid it over Tony “Thank you, Amanda… Don’t know what I’d do without you.” Gibbs said as he gently carded his fingers through Tony’s hair.

 

Gibbs and Amanda both sat down in the two chairs provided in the room, with the rolling tray between them as they ate their breakfast and drank the copious amounts of Coffee – Gibbs drinking more than Amanda – when they were finished, Brad was walking into the room “Alright, so I have the scans back from Tony’s MRI and CT Scan… I also went over the scans from when I first treated him…” Brad said as he flicked on the backlit box on the wall and slid two films into the clip; one was clearly a pair of adult lungs, the other a child's lungs.

 

Brad pointed to the adult pair first “Those were Tony’s lungs after the plague cleared up… As you can see there’s a lot of tissue damage…” Brad said, then pointed to Tony’s new toddler films “These are Tony’s lungs now… There is absolutely no sign of damage, except for the small inflammation that’s right here…” Brad pointed to a small section of inflammation on the film “Whatever this curse did to him… It cured him of the plague damage, which is good news for both him and for you… Now if he gets a cold or the flu – which is what he has – You won’t have to worry about him also getting pneumonia nor will he get nearly as winded or worn out…” Brad concluded, looking at Gibbs who was now standing right next to him.

 

Gibbs nodded, letting out a sigh of relief “So, all he has is the flu…?” Gibbs asked as he turned to face Brad.

 

Brad nodded, shrugging his shoulders as he began taking the scan films down, shoving them into a protective folder “Yeah… I’ll write you a prescription for antibiotics that I know won’t affect Tony too much… Keep him away from other kids and I would suggest taking Tony to a pediatrician… Because I can’t say for certain if the adult Tony ever had any immunization shots, and whatever this curse did has reversed a lot of his health problems so I don’t know what that would have done to his immunization shots… Just airing on the side of caution.” Brad said with another shrug as he pulled out a small script pad and scribbled out an antibiotic prescription, handing it over to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs took the prescription and then looked over at Tony who was still asleep in the hospital bed “Can I take him home soon?” Gibbs asked as he returned to the bed, gently rubbing Tony’s back.

 

Brad nodded “I’ll get the discharge paperwork started, you should be out of here within the hour…” Brad said as he headed out of the hospital room to start on the paperwork.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sighed as he brought Tony into the house, carrying him over to the couch so he could keep an eye on the toddler throughout the day; Amanda brought in their bags and smiled sadly as she watched Gibbs “Do you want me to stick around?” Amanda asked as she set Tony’s backpack down on the reclining chair.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he sat on the coffee table and stared at Tony “I don’t know…. I mean, I would like it but I also don’t want you taking any germs home to Josh or Nicole…” Gibbs said quietly, looking up at Amanda and frowning.

 

Amanda came over to the coffee table and carefully sat down in Gibbs’ lap, wrapping her arms around his neck “I will have George pick the kids up from school… This way when I go home tonight, they won’t be there and they won’t catch my germs… But today, I’m staying here with you and Tony… It’s been a long time since you’ve taken care of a sick toddler… I’ll go to the grocery store, pick some stuff up and make some soup that you’ll be able to freeze, and a few other things that you can freeze and easily unthaw.” Amanda said as she kissed Gibbs’ cheek and smiled “And, you don’t even have to pay for my services today… This one is completely on me.” Amanda added as she stood up and gently ran her manicured nails through Gibbs’ hair.

 

Gibbs smiled, leaning into Amanda’s gentle touch “Sometimes I think you’re too good for me…” Gibbs said quietly as he stood up and wrapped Amanda up in a loving embrace “Think you might know how to make a soup that tastes like pizza?  Tony would love that.” Gibbs asked, smiling as he looked down at Amanda.

 

Amanda laughed softly as she gently patted Gibbs’ cheek and then kissed his other “I think I can work with that… and a hamburger soup as well… I’ll avoid chicken noodle since he doesn’t quite like chicken, but maybe a turkey noodle soup instead.” Amanda said with a shrug as she turned and headed towards the front door “Make sure you get some juice and water in him while I’m gone… If he says that he feels sick, do not hesitate and take him to a bathroom, immediately… I should be back in thirty minutes to an hour.” Amanda said before she headed out of the house.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat down on the couch and looked at Tony who was still curled up with his blanket on the other end “I just wish I knew how you got so sick so quickly… You were perfectly fine yesterday when I got home from work.” Gibbs said quietly, frowning as he rubbed Tony’s ankle lightly with his thumb.

 

Tony whimpered, groggily rubbing his eyes as he sat up, almost immediately collapsing back onto his other side; Gibbs caught Tony and lifted the toddler up against his chest “Easy bud… What is it that you need?” Gibbs asked softly as he stood up with Tony in his arms.

 

Tony whimpered, weakly holding onto Gibbs’ shirt and his blanket that was still tightly wrapped around his hand “I thirssy…” Tony whispered, rubbing his cheek against Gibbs’ shirt and coughing loudly and miserably into the fabric.

 

Gibbs nodded lightly “Alright bud, do you have to go potty or anything?” Gibbs asked softly; Tony nodded slowly and continued coughing into Gibbs’ chest.  Gibbs lifted Tony up against his shoulder and lightly patted the toddler’s back – greatly reminding Gibbs of the time when adult Tony had the plague; at least this was easier to coax the phlegm up from Tony’s lung at this age rather than when Tony was full-sized.

 

After Tony’s coughing bout, Gibbs helped the toddler go to the bathroom and then put him in just a pull-up since Tony was still very hot; Gibbs then prepared a sippy cup of apple juice.  Gibbs laid Tony down on the couch with the sippy cup and then went over to the DVD player, he grabbed one of Tony’s special home movies of his mother.  Gibbs returned to Tony and settled the toddler in his lap – he turned on the TV and then pressed play for the DVD to start, and held Tony’s sippy cup when Tony would release it.

 

Barely halfway through the first scene – a Christmas vacation with the Paddington’s when Tony was six months old – Tony was already asleep again in Gibbs’ arms, snoring nasally and clutching tightly to his blanket and Gibbs’ shirt.

 

When Amanda returned to Gibbs’ house, it was to see that both Tony and Gibbs had fallen asleep on the couch; she smiled and took a picture of the loving scene before her.  Amanda covered Gibbs and Tony up with the blanket that was in the recliner and then headed into the kitchen so that she could prepare the three soups for Tony and Gibbs to eat throughout the week that Gibbs would be home with Tony.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to update this story from a Teen+ rating a mature rating - I did not intend for the story to go this route, but it did... (shrug) Sorry not sorry lol.

* * *

Amanda sighed as she twirled her water glass around and glanced at her watch.  Abby came into the restaurant quickly “I am so sorry that I’m late – I was running a DNA test and just before I was heading out, the results came back so I had to email them.” Abby said as she hugged Amanda before joining her at the table on the other side.

 

Amanda smiled, waving off Abby’s apology “I get it… I do remember how working in a forensics lab can be, it’s only been a year since I left my other job.” Amanda said as she picked up her menu and began perusing the options.

 

After Abby and Amanda both ordered drinks and their lunch, Abby sighed as she looked up at Amanda “So, I’m sure you didn’t call me here just to chit-chat… What’s going on?” Abby asked as she twisted her napkin around in her fingers.

 

Amanda laughed softly “I could have called just to chit-chat, we used to chit-chat a lot in the past… But you are right that I called for a reason…” Amanda said, lowering her head slightly as she twisted her own napkin around in her fingers “I’m… Am I making a mistake by involving myself and my children with Jethro and Tony?” Amanda asked quietly, looking up at her best friend.

 

Abby looked up with wide eyes, gasping in shock “No!  Oh my gosh, no!” Abby shook her head vehemently “I can’t speak much for Tony, because he doesn’t really like me and Ziva that much… We still haven’t figured out why… But as for Gibbs?  He is _the best_ guy you will ever find – He’s faithful, loyal, loves with everything in his heart… I mean, sure he’s pretty quiet and kind of like a grizzly bear with his growly attitude and stuff… But he has a heart of gold on the inside… A teddy bear deep down.” Abby said confidently as she looked at Amanda “Are you having second thoughts because of the curse that Tony stumbled upon?” Abby asked quietly.

 

Amanda shrugged, shook her head and then sighed “I don’t know…  Maybe? I mean, Tony is an amazing kid… And so is Jethro for that matter, but what am I to expect?  Tony has had the plague and then there is this curse… What about Jethro?  What kind of trouble does _he_ get into?” Amanda asked; her tone definitely on the side of uncertain.

 

Abby laughed softly and shook her head – they waited for the waitress to set their meals down and walk away – “Gibbs doesn’t really get into trouble; he gets shot at and blown up a lot but he’s never had the plague or anything like Tony has… Tony was the one who always went head-first into every situation… Don’t give up on Gibbs, he is a great guy and I think if you gave him a chance you will find out that the two of you could be perfect together…” Abby said quietly but confidently as she looked at her best friend.

 

Amanda nodded slowly and sighed as the duo began eating their lunches “I suppose you could be right… I should talk to the kids though; I know that they like Jethro but I’m not sure how they truly feel about him and I if we happen to start dating… We haven’t even taken that step yet, although he did ask if I would like to go out with him…” Amanda said quietly, a dusky pink blush coming to her cheeks as she looked down at the table.

 

Abby giggled as she reached over, patting Amanda’s hand lightly “You should totally go out with him; after you talk to Josh and Nicole, their opinions matter when it comes to introducing a new person into your life, and ultimately their lives… You already know Gibbs is a good father, so at least he has _that_ going for him.” Abby said with conviction.

 

Amanda nodded “You’re right, about all of it.” Amanda said with a slight smile.  The duo continued eating their lunch and speaking about anything and everything that they could possibly think of until they parted ways; Amanda promising she would get to the bottom of Tony disliking Abby and Ziva.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs smiled as he pulled up at Amanda’s house – Tonight would be their first official date, just the two of them; Josh and Nicole were with their father, and Tony was spending the night with McGee.  Gibbs was nervous about this first date, something he hadn’t felt since he had first asked Shannon to go out with him; but he was also _very_ excited about going out with Amanda as an official couple for the first time since they met nearly two months ago.

 

Gibbs inhaled deeply as he stood and waited for Amanda on the other side of her door.  Amanda smiled as she opened the door “Wow… You look… Incredible!” Gibbs said quietly as he took in Amanda’s appearance; her brown hair was down and curled perfectly, and the blue dress that she was wearing highlighted her blue eyes perfectly.

 

Amanda smiled shyly, a dusky blush coming to her cheeks “You look pretty amazing yourself… I didn’t think you owned an actual suit.” Amanda said softly, reaching up to brush a bit of lint off Gibbs’ dark blue jacket.

 

Gibbs nodded as he held his hand out to Amanda “I only wear it on special occasions.” Gibbs said as he escorted Amanda down to his car and then helped her into the passenger seat before he quickly moved to get into the driver’s seat.

 

Amanda’s blush deepened “So, going out on a date with me is a special occasion?” Amanda asked shyly, looking over at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs chuckled and nodded as he reached over to Amanda’s hand and brought it up to his lips to leave a gentle kiss on the back of her hand “Actually, yeah… I do think that going out with you on our first date is a special occasion.” Gibbs said softly as he set his and Amanda’s joined hands down on the center console then started up his car before he pulled out of the driveway and started toward the restaurant.

 

Amanda gasped when Gibbs pulled up to the valet parking location of Mastro’s Steakhouse – an expensive restaurant in the heart of Washington DC – “There is no way this is where we’re eating!” Amanda exclaimed, even as the duo got out of the car and Gibbs handed over his keys to his challenger to the valet driver and the valet handed him a carpark ticket.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he set Amanda’s arm around his own “Why do you say that?” Gibbs asked as he escorted Amanda through the restaurant’s double doors and up to the maî·tre d's podium stand.  The maî·tre d’ looked up and smiled “Reservation for two, under the name Gibbs.” Gibbs told her.

 

As Gibbs and Amanda were escorted to their table, Amanda looked up at Gibbs in shock “This place is outrageously expensive.  The prices aren’t even on the menu, Jethro!” Amanda exclaimed as the couple sat down at the two-person table.

 

Gibbs shrugged slightly “I know that they don’t, I’m not concerned about the price of food.” Gibbs said confidently as he leaned over and kissed Amanda’s cheek lightly “Order whatever you like and don’t worry about if you’ll break the bank or not.” Gibbs whispered as he opened his menu, smirking slightly as he began going over the options.

 

For an appetizer, the couple decided that they would share jumbo lump crab stuffed mushrooms – there was definitely enough for the duo to share between them.  For dinner, Gibbs ordered the New York strip steak, a twice baked potato and Sautéed broccoli while Amanda had the twin lobster tails, roasted Brussel sprouts, and scalloped potatoes; and together they shared a bottle of vintage Sauvignon Blanc.

 

Amanda sighed and smiled as she looked over at Gibbs “That was absolutely incredible, Jethro.  I’m impressed that you went to such lengths – This is not your typical steakhouse.” Amanda said quietly, interlacing her fingers with Jethro’s on the table.

 

Gibbs smiled as he leaned over and gently kissed Amanda “I would have preferred something more rustic, but I only want the best for you, Amanda.  I do however have one more surprise for you, we just need to order dessert to go.” Gibbs said as he raised his free hand to call over the waiter.

 

Gibbs spoke quietly with the waiter – so much so that Amanda could not even hear what was being said – The waiter smiled politely and nodded “Yes sir, we can do that.” He said before straightening himself up and heading back into the kitchen.

 

Amanda looked curiously at Gibbs “You’re not going to even give me a single hint, are you?” Amanda asked curiously as she looked up at Gibbs, batting her long black eyelashes innocently.

 

Gibbs smirked and shook his head “I have a three-year-old and work with Abby daily, do you really think that puppy-dog look is going to work with me?” Gibbs teased as he kissed Amanda on the cheek lightly.

 

Amanda giggled and shook her head “No, but a girl can try, can’t she?” Amanda asked cheekily.  Gibbs shook his head and stood up with Amanda when the waiter returned with a sealed box and the receipt for their meal.

 

Gibbs quickly paid for their dinner at the hostess podium and then he and Amanda headed back out to the valet carpark – the valet brought their car around and then Gibbs helped Amanda into the front seat, setting the box on her lap “Don’t open that.” Gibbs said quietly then shut the door before going to the driver’s side and getting into his seat.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs pulled up to a small park that overlooked the heart of Washington DC – The capital, the monument obelisk, and the Lincoln Memorial – he got out of the car with Amanda and went to the trunk to grab the packed basket he had for this specific occasion then together the duo headed up the small hilltop.

 

Amanda gasped as she looked out over the views “Wow… This is beautiful, Jethro.  I mean… I knew we lived in a beautiful capital, but to see it lit up like this at night?  It’s absolutely breathtaking!” Amanda said softly as she looked at Gibbs with misty eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded as he laid out a small blanket on the hilltop and then took the box of desserts from Amanda’s hands so that she could get comfortable “I’ve actually never brought anyone here before… I’m really glad that you like it.” Gibbs said as he sat down beside Amanda on the blanket, setting their dessert box down between them.

 

Amanda shook her head as she leaned over and kissed Gibbs lightly on the lips “I love it here.” She corrected with a smile “Now, what is this big secret dessert that you ordered?” Amanda asked excitedly as she looked down at the pale pink box between them.

 

Gibbs smiled as he opened the box, pulling out a much smaller box from within and two forks “This is the dessert appetizer - a chocolate layer cake to share.” Gibbs said as he handed one fork to Amanda and kept one for himself, he then opened up the box and smiled as the three-layered chocolate cake with a caramel topping was revealed.

 

Amanda shook her head as she and Gibbs both dug their forks into the cake “Are you trying to fatten me up, Jethro?” Amanda asked teasingly as she and Gibbs clinked their forks together and then both took their bite of cake off their forks – Amanda groaned in pleasure as the chocolate cake exploded across her tongue “My god… That is absolutely decadent!” she enthused as she went in for a second bite of the cake.

 

Gibbs chuckled as the duo competed to finish off the chocolate cake “You can have the last bite… I want to save room for the second course.” Gibbs said as he handed Amanda the small box with the last bit of chocolate cake on it; he then moved the second, larger, box out of the way and laid back on the blanket, staring up at the star-studded sky above them.

 

Amanda finished off the cake and then put it in the picnic basket before she laid down next to Jethro, resting her head on Gibbs’ outstretched arm and snuggling up to his side “Well, what are we going to do while we wait to have the second course?” Amanda asked, tilting her head up slightly so that she could look at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he turned onto his side, resting his free hand on the other side of Amanda’s body “Anything you want to do, sweetheart.” Gibbs said quietly, licking his lips slightly as he looked down into Amanda’s shining blue eyes.

 

Amanda blushed brightly as she hooked one of her legs over Gibbs’ hips “Anything is a tall order… Think you can keep up?” Amanda asked softly and teasingly, slowly running her hands up Gibbs’ chest until she was able to hold onto his shoulders.

 

Gibbs chuckled and nodded his head confidently “I know I can keep up.  Question is, do you think _you_ can keep up?” Gibbs asked as he leaned down and began lightly kissing Amanda’s jaw and cheek.

 

Amanda nodded as she lifted her head up slightly and allowing Gibbs to pull his arm out from underneath her.  Gibbs set both of his arms on the ground, bending them slightly so he was able to hover over Amanda’s body, he then pressed his lips against Amanda’s, kissing her deeply and passionately.

 

Amanda moaned softly, wrapping both of her legs around Gibbs’ hips now and her arms wrapped around his neck as they continued kissing.  Gibbs grunted as he ground his hips forward, pressing lightly against Amanda’s body; he pulled his lips away from Amanda’s, panting quietly into her ear “Jesus… This isn’t the dessert I was expecting…” Gibbs whispered as he lightly nipped and kissed Amanda’s ear as he got his breathing back under control.

 

Amanda nodded against the side of Gibbs’ head, lightly kissing his cheek “I guessed this wasn’t what you wanted… But I’m okay with it…” Amanda said quietly, looking up into the loving blue eyes above her as she gently caressed Jethro’s cheek.

 

Gibbs huffed out a slow breath “Yeah?” he asked huskily as he looked down into the slightly dilated blue eyes beneath him; Amanda nodded slowly as she shifted her hips upwards, lightly pushing into the erection that she could feel in Gibbs’ dress pants.  Gibbs groaned, his hips involuntarily jerking forward “Okay… I guess you are.” Gibbs whispered as he latched back onto Amanda’s lips, kissing her deeply and passionately as he continued lightly grinding his erection against Amanda’s heat.

 

Amanda moaned as she wrapped her legs a little tighter around Gibbs’ hips, her manicured fingernails gently digging and scratching against Gibbs’ neck.  When Gibbs would grind downward, she would push upward, “Christ…” Amanda panted out, her head falling back against the blanket as Gibbs began pushing a bit harder against her “I… I…” Amanda shook her head, her bottom lip trembling slightly with pure want and need.

 

Gibbs panted against Amanda’s bare shoulder “What sweetheart?  What do you want?” Gibbs asked as he pushed himself into a bit of a more upright position as he looked down into Amanda’s eyes – gone was the bright blue, now replaced with almost pure black with lust.

 

Amanda slid her hands down from Gibbs’ neck and began slowly unbuttoning his button-down shirt “I want you…” Amanda whispered as she looked up at Gibbs, licking her lips slowly as she pushed Gibbs’ jacket and now unbuttoned shirt off of his muscular shoulders.

 

Gibbs pushed up to his knees and divested himself of his jacket and shirt, dropping them onto the other side of the blanket; Gibbs then pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and dropped it beside Amanda’s hip “You have me, sweetheart… I’m not going anywhere.” Gibbs promised as he grabbed the hem of Amanda’s dress and pushed it up and over her head.

 

Amanda balled up her dress and put it underneath her head “Prove it then.” Amanda challenged teasingly, rubbing her bare foot against Gibbs’ cloth covered erection.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he grabbed Amanda’s foot and brought it up to him, he kissed the inside of Amanda’s ankle and then set her foot down gently on the ground; Gibbs then leaned forward and kissed Amanda lightly on the lips before he began trailing a kiss down her jaw, throat and then the valley between her breasts.  Gibbs slid his hand underneath Amanda’s back and unclasped her bra with just a few fingers before he pulled it off of her and dropped it onto the blanket with the rest of his clothes; Gibbs smiled as he lowered his head to one of Amanda’s breasts, lightly taking the nipple between his lips and sucking at it gently.

 

Amanda gasped as she grabbed the back of Gibbs’ head, her fingernails lightly digging into his scalp as she rocked against Gibbs’ thigh that was now between her legs “Oh god…” Amanda whispered breathlessly as she writhed against the ground.

 

Gibbs slid his tongue across Amanda’s chest and latched onto her other nipple and began giving that the same attention as the first; meanwhile he also ran his hands down Amanda’s stomach and then latched onto her panties, pulling them down her legs slowly and then depositing them with the rest of their clothing.  Gibbs slid his hand between Amanda’s thighs and unerringly zeroed in on her vagina; his thumb lightly flicking her clit and his fingers circling her entrance.

 

Amanda quivered, her fingers slipping down to Gibbs’ shoulders as she arched into his fingers “Mmm fuck…” Amanda gasped as she pressed her heels into Gibbs’ thighs and rocked against his hand when Gibbs’ fingers slipped inside of her.

 

Gibbs groaned as he began thrusting his fingers into Amanda’s heat with shallow thrusts, his thumb continuing to circle around her pleasure nub rapidly, all while he continued sucking and licking at her breasts, leaving behind trails of saliva as he switched from one breast to the other.

 

Amanda moaned loudly, her entire body shuddering as she dug her nails into Gibbs’ back, her eyes clenched shut and her legs quivering “Oh god!  Jeth… Jeth… You gotta… mmmm…” Amanda moaned as she twisted and writhed against the ground and Gibbs’ magical hand.

 

Gibbs smirked as he pushed up to his knees again and with his free hand he opened his wallet, pulling out the condom he had inside – he honestly didn’t know how old it was but hoped it would not break on him.  Gibbs undid his pants and shimmied out of them the best he could from his position, and then ripped the condom open and rolled it down his rock-hard cock “Are you sure?” Gibbs asked as he twisted his fingers slightly, the tips of his fingers nailing Amanda’s G-spot.

 

Amanda keened loudly, her back arching into an impossible angle “Yes!  God… I am… So, so sure right now!” Amanda begged breathlessly as she dropped back onto the ground, panting heavily as she looked up through half-slitted eyes at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he withdrew his fingers and then lined his cock up to Amanda’s entrance, Gibbs took one of Amanda’s hands in his own and pressed them down onto the ground together as he slid the head of his engorged erection into Amanda’s amazing heat.  Gibbs moaned deeply as he continued sliding in – Amanda tightened her fingers around Gibbs' hands, her own small whimpered-moans escaping her as she was stretched and filled with Gibbs’ cock.

 

Gibbs slowly began thrusting his hips back and forth, his dark lust-filled eyes locked onto Amanda’s equally dark eyes the entire time as they moved together as one unit.  Gibbs leaned forward, kissing Amanda deeply and lovingly as he continued pushing forward, and Amanda held on tightly to Gibbs’ body, small moans escaping her as they made love to one another for the first time.

 

When Gibbs felt Amanda’s legs start quivering, he sped up a little, slipping his free hand between their bodies, his thumb easily finding her swollen nub and rubbing into it at the same pace as his thrusts.  Amanda moaned loudly, her body arching off the ground as she rocked into Gibbs’ thrust “Oh… Oh god… Jesus Jethro!” Amanda cried as her thighs started viciously shaking against Gibbs’ hips.

 

Gibbs groaned as Amanda’s vaginal walls started convulsing around his cock “C’mon… That’s it’s… That’s it… Almost there!” Gibbs panted out as he continued thrusting, losing a bit of his own rhythm as he grew closer to his own release.

 

Amanda cried out as her release washed over her, her fingernails digging into Gibbs’ shoulder and his hand as she shook and spasmed underneath Gibbs’ body.  Gibbs moaned deeply as he buried himself into the hilt, his cock pulsating as his own release drained out of him and into the condom.

 

Gibbs held himself over Amanda, not wanting to collapse on top of her, but unable to move from his position as he looked down at her “Jesus…” Gibbs huffed out a breath and laid his forehead against Amanda’s sweat-soaked shoulder

 

Amanda gently rubbed Gibbs’ shoulders, back and neck “You’re not kidding… That was amazing, Jethro.” Amanda said quietly, kissing the side of Gibbs’ head which was covered in sweat – as was the rest of his body.

 

Gibbs nodded as he slowly pulled out of Amanda and collapsed onto the ground next to her “Definitely amazing…” Gibbs said quietly – he really wanted to express what he was feeling towards Amanda at this moment, but he didn’t think he really needed to say the words, at least not at this moment; he could tell that Amanda also felt the same way about him as he felt for her – their love was growing and absolutely undeniable, he just hoped that this would last so much longer than what he and his ex-wives were ever able to accomplish.

* * *

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Amanda sighed as she came into Gibbs’ house to the sound of crying coming from Tony’s bedroom; Amanda quickly moved up the stairs and into Tony’s bedroom – Gibbs was rocking Tony in the rocking chair and talking quietly into the toddler's ear “What’s wrong?” Amanda asked as she came over to the duo, sitting down on the ottoman in front of the rocking chair.

 

Gibbs yawned into his shoulder “He had a nightmare last night… We’ve been up since about three AM and he hasn’t said a word, nor has he been able to stop crying… I don’t know what to do.” Gibbs said warily, looking up at Amanda – exhaustion clearly showing in his eyes and expression.

 

Amanda held her arms out “Let me take him, you go try and get another hour of sleep.  I’ll wake you up before you have to go to work.” Amanda said as she took Tony from Gibbs’ arms when the older man passed Tony over to her.

 

Gibbs kissed the top of Amanda’s head lightly “Thanks… Try not to let me sleep too long?” Gibbs asked as he started for the door.

 

Amanda smiled and nodded as she transferred from the ottoman to the rocking chair “I won’t… Now go before you don’t get any sleep whatsoever!” Amanda said as she gently rocked Tony in the chair and rubbed his back.

 

Tony hiccupped and clung to Amanda’s shirt tears continued silently streaming down his cheeks; Amanda sighed as she laid Tony in the crook of her arms “Alright sweet boy… You’ve gotta calm down.  Remember that thing Oxygen?  You kind of need it in order to breathe…” Amanda said as she wiped away the tears from Tony’s cheeks and gently began humming to further calm Tony down.

 

Tony sniffled noisily and buried his head against Amanda’s side “No!” Tony shouted, his tone muffled as he clung tighter to Amanda, tears steadily riding down his face.

 

Amanda sighed as she stood up with Tony, holding the toddler close to her chest as she began walking around the bedroom, rocking Tony from side to side and rubbing up and down his back – Amanda continued humming into the toddler’s ear and quietly speaking reassurances to calm Tony down.

 

After about forty minutes of just walking the room with Tony, Amanda was finally able to get the toddler calmed and back to sleep, which gave her just enough time to wake Gibbs up and get him out of the door before he was late for work – she definitely felt like a housewife again, and did not at all feel put-off by the idea, she just wished that she could include Nicole and Josh in this little family, and definitely on a more permanent basis; she just had to actually speak with her children and see how they felt about Jethro.

 

Amanda smiled as she stood in Gibbs’ bedroom doorway – the older man was sprawled out on the king sized bed, one pillow hugged tightly to his chest; he looked so young and innocent in sleep it felt almost criminal to wake him up, but she couldn’t let him sleep the day away.  Amanda crawled into the bed and hovered over Gibbs, planting soft and gentle kisses across Gibbs’ jaw and lips “Jethrooo.” Amanda crooned quietly, nuzzling her nose against Gibbs’ nose.

 

Gibbs grunted and wrapped his arms around Amanda’s body, fluidly flipping her over onto her back, even though his eyes were still closed.  Gibbs nuzzled against Amanda’s throat and snorted slightly “I might call in sick…” Gibbs mumbled as he kissed Amanda’s jaw lightly.

 

Amanda shook her head and lightly slapped Gibbs’ arm “You can’t call in sick… I know you’re tired, but you really do have to go to work… You’ve taken a lot of days off two weeks ago because of Tony being sick.” Amanda said as she lightly caressed Gibbs’ cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

Gibbs frowned as he laid down on the bed and looked at Amanda “Fine… Alright…” Gibbs pouted as he kissed Amanda sweetly before he rolled off of his bed and then turned to look down at Amanda who was lying sprawled out on his bed now “You know… You look really good in my bed.” Gibbs said quietly as he crawled back into the bed, wrapping his arms around Amanda and flipped both of them over – Gibbs now lying on his back and Amanda on top of him.

 

Amanda laughed as she held onto Gibbs and snuggled against him “You’re going to be late for work if you keep this up.” Amanda said reasonably, even though she wrapped herself tighter around Gibbs’ body and kissed his jaw lightly.

 

Gibbs shrugged “So I’ll be late… I’ll still be there before the rest of my team anyway.” Gibbs said with a chuckle as he grabbed the sheets from the bottom of the bed and pulled them over his and Amanda’s body before he turned her back over onto her back.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Amanda was finally able to get Gibbs out of the house – he was definitely _a lot_ later than what even he intended but neither of them would complain about it.  Amanda smiled as she headed back upstairs to Tony’s bedroom; Tony was awake again, but lying in his bed and staring out of the window at the changing leaves on the tree outside of his window.

 

Amanda sighed as she sat down on the edge of Tony’s boat bed and lightly rubbed the toddler’s tummy “Hey sweetpea, how are you feeling?” Amanda asked softly.

 

Tony shook his head as he sat up and then crawled into Amanda’s lap, his thumb immediately going into his mouth – a habit that was broken a few weeks ago and definitely speaking to the level of distress the toddler was feeling “I had nigh’mare last night.” Tony mumbled around his thumb, looking up at Amanda with tear-filled green eyes.

 

Amanda nodded as she gently ran her fingers through Tony’s hair “I know, your daddy told me.  Do you want to talk about it?” Amanda asked softly as she stood up with Tony and headed to the bench seat that was in front of Tony’s window, sitting down so that both of them could see outside.

 

Tony shook his head and laid his head down on Amanda’s chest as he looked outside at the birds that were in a nest outside of his window “Not yet.” Tony murmured, thumb still firmly in his mouth.  The duo sat in silence for a little while and then Tony looked up at Amanda and pulled his thumb out of his mouth “Are you going to be my new mommy?” Tony asked quietly and bit down on his bottom lip as he looked into Amanda’s blue eyes.

 

Amanda looked down at Tony with a slightly confused expression “Why do you ask that?” Amanda asked, truly wanting to see why Tony thought that.

 

Tony shrugged as he laid his head back down, twirling Amanda’s hair around in his small fingers “I think my daddy really likes you.  And I want a mommy…” Tony said quietly, tears starting to track down his cheeks as he looked out the window, small hiccups shaking his body.

 

Amanda frowned as she gently rubbed Tony’s back lightly “Well, do you think I would make a good mommy for you?” Amanda asked as she looked down at the toddler in her lap.

 

Tony nodded and tilted his head back to look up at Amanda “Uh huh.  You very nice, you love me and feed me… You fixed some of my boo-boos… You a good mommy to Josh and Nikki… I want a mommy like that.” Tony said quietly as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Amanda’s neck, hugging the woman that has been taking care of him for the past two and a half months now.

 

Amanda smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tony’s tiny body and hugged him back lightly “That is so sweet of you, Tony.  Maybe you should talk to your daddy about it… He would need to be the one to make that decision, you know?” Amanda asked as she stood up with Tony and headed downstairs with the toddler in her arms.

 

Tony nodded as Amanda set him in his booster chair, a thoughtful expression on his face as he tapped at the table in front of him – Amanda smiled slightly as she went about making chocolate chip pancakes with sliced banana’s for breakfast; it was simple and easy but it was also Tony’s favorite breakfast, and Amanda hoped that it would help cheer the toddler up from the nightmare he had last night.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs smiled as he walked into Wakefield Aquatics with Tony in his arms.  Tony looked wide-eyed around the swimming area “Daddy… Are you sure about this?” Tony asked skeptically, looking up at his daddy with wide green eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded as he patted Tony’s bottom lightly and started towards the communal changing room “Yeah bud, I’m sure about this.  You’re going to be a really strong swimmer.” Gibbs said confidently as he set Tony down on one of the long wooden benches “Now, stay still so we can get your floaties on.” Gibbs said as he set the beach bag down on the bench and pulled out two flat swim floaties.

 

Tony huffed out a breath as he sat down on the bench, kicking his legs back and forth as he watched Gibbs blow up the floaties.  Gibbs smiled as he crouched down, pulled Tony’s t-shirt off and then held one of the inflated floaties out “Left arm.” Gibbs instructed and then carefully shimmied the floatie up Tony’s arm “Alright, and right arm.” Gibbs said, shimmying the next floatie up Tony’s arm.

 

Tony flapped his arms slightly, the plastic of the floaties squeaking against his sides “Do I hafta wear theseeee?” Tony whined, pouting out his bottom lip as he looked up at Gibbs as the older man pulled off his shirt and put it in the beach bag.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes and lifted Tony up into his arms again, grabbing the bag by the handle “Yes, you do have to wear those.  It’s one of the easiest ways to learn how to swim…” Gibbs said, slightly exasperated as he headed back into the swimming area and over to the shallow end of the pool – Gibbs set their bag down on the bleachers and then headed over to the pool.

 

Tony looked down into the water and shook his head “I dunno about this daddy.” Tony said quietly, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he set Tony down on the ground near the pool and then jumped into the heated water “I’m going to be right here buddy, there’s nothing to be afraid of… Just sit on the edge of the pool for me, put your toes in.” Gibbs said and smiled up at Tony.

 

Tony frowned but did as he was told and put his toes in the water, splashing the water back and forth “It’s warm!” Tony said, giggling as he continued kicking his feet in the water.

 

Gibbs nodded as he set his hands on the edge of the pool “Are you ready to try and jump in?  Now that you know that the water is warm and safe?” Gibbs asked, looking up into Tony’s green eyes.

 

Tony shook his head and scooted back slightly “I wanna, but I’m scared!” Tony said quietly, pulling his legs out of the water and wrapped his floatie-covered arms around his shins.

 

Gibbs sighed as he reached up and lightly carded his fingers through Tony’s hair “There’s nothing to be afraid of Tony.  I am _right_ here and I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise.  Don’t you trust daddy?” Gibbs asked softly, pouting his bottom lip out as he looked up at Tony.

 

Tony sniffled and nodded his head, reaching his arms out to Gibbs.  Gibbs smiled as he pulled Tony to him, holding him high above the water “Okay, so we won’t start with jumping in… How about I just dip you into the water?  I promise I’ll hold you the entire time.” Gibbs proposed as he walked around the shallow end of the pool.

 

Tony held tighter to Gibbs’ neck but nodded, looking down skeptically at the water “Okay daddy.  I truss you.” Tony whispered, his bottom lip trembling as Gibbs started lowering them closer to the water.

 

Gibbs rubbed Tony’s back soothingly as he slowly began submerging himself deeper into the water which was now covering up to Tony’s ankles “How are you doing bud?  It’s not so bad, huh?” Gibbs asked as he looked up at Tony.

 

Tony finally loosened his grip on Gibbs’ neck, relaxing into the warm pool water “Not so bad.” Tony repeated, laying his head on Gibbs’ shoulder and slotting his thumb into his mouth as Gibbs gently bounced and moved them around in the water.

 

After a while, Tony was completely relaxed and confident in the water, even going so far as letting Gibbs release the majority of his body – just not his hands – “Alright, are you ready to try something new?” Gibbs asked as he stood up with Tony and set the toddler onto the edge of the pool again.

 

Tony nodded enthusiastically, smiling brightly at Gibbs “I gonna jump in the water!” Tony exclaimed as he took a couple steps back.

 

Gibbs nodded as he also took several steps back – far enough that Tony wouldn’t collide with his body, and also would not be caught by Gibbs, but where Gibbs was easily within reach if Tony needed help.  “Alright buddy, whenever you’re ready you just jump on in.” Gibbs said encouragingly as he spread his arms out far enough.

 

Tony inhaled deeply and then ran forward, jumping into the water.  Tony went under, as expected, and then a few seconds later was forced back up to the top by his floaties.  Tony gasped for breath, kicking his legs and flailing his arms outward “Daddy!” Tony cried as he tried getting closer to Gibbs, who was a good foot away from him.

 

Gibbs quickly grabbed onto Tony and lifted him up against his chest “You’re alright.  You did it, buddy!  You jumped into the water all by yourself!” Gibbs said happily as he bounced Tony in his arms.

 

Tony shook his head, arms immediately wrapping around Gibbs’ neck “I want out!” Tony demanded, pointing towards the bleacher benches on the side of the pool.

 

Gibbs sighed “Alright buddy… Alright, we’ll get out.” Gibbs said as he moved to the edge of the pool, setting Tony on the ground “Go sit down next to our bag.” Gibbs said as he patted Tony’s bottom lightly. 

 

Tony nodded and toddled carefully over to the bleachers and sat down on the bench, watching as Gibbs headed to the deeper section of the pool and began swimming the length of the pool.  Tony huffed out a breath and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting his bottom lip out and kicking his feet back and forth “It not fair.  I wanna do that.” Tony mumbled to himself, sniffling as tears started building up in his eyes.

 

Gibbs swam over to where Tony was and pulled himself out of the water, he then joined the toddler on the bench and looked down at Tony “Now… What’s wrong?” Gibbs asked as he carefully pulled Tony’s floaties off his arms and then lifted Tony up into his lap.

 

Tony shook his head and curled up in Gibbs’ lap, resting his head on the older man’s chest and sniffling “I wanna swim like you, daddy.” Tony said quietly, tilting his head back so he could look up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs smiled as he kissed Tony’s forehead lightly “Someday you will, Tony.  Maybe we’ll sign up for swim lessons together.” Gibbs said as he gently rubbed Tony’s back “There’s no reason to get all teary eyed about this, you’ll learn how to swim like me… Or maybe even better than me someday.” Gibbs whispered as he kissed Tony’s head again and stood up, collecting their beach bag before he headed back to the locker room.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs smiled as he came into the living room where Tony was playing with his ‘ _Little Tikes Workbench_ ’ “What’re you buildin’ bud?” Gibbs asked as he sat on the couch, watching as Tony put together the small faux wooden blocks.

 

Tony shrugged as he set his toys down and joined Gibbs on the couch “Nothin’ fun… I like working with the real boat.” Tony said as he snuggled into Gibbs’ side and yawned slightly.

 

Gibbs rubbed Tony’s back lightly “You want to watch a movie before bedtime?” Gibbs asked, knowing it was a pretty pointless question – he and Tony watched a movie every night before bedtime.  Tony shook his head though as he crawled into Gibbs’ lap “Alright, then what do you want to do?” Gibbs asked as he leaned back with Tony in his arms.

 

Tony sighed as he twisted Gibbs’ shirt around in his tiny fingers “I want a mommy.” Tony stated simply, looking up at Gibbs and blinking tiredly.

 

Gibbs snorted out a small laugh “Yeah?  And who do you want to be your mommy?” Gibbs asked as he began gently rubbing Tony’s stomach and chest.

 

Tony huffed out a breath, curling up into a small ball in Gibbs’ arms as he looked up at his daddy “I want Manda to be my new mommy.  Can she?” Tony asked innocently, pouting his bottom lip out.

 

Gibbs blinked a few times as he looked down at Tony – He had expected Tony, at some point, to bring up having a mom in his life since telling Tony that his mommy wasn’t around because she was in heaven, he just never expected that it would be so soon, or that Tony would so quickly attach himself to Amanda, not that he wasn’t also attached to her and was definitely considering taking that step, but it was a long way off “Do you really want Amanda to be your mommy?” Gibbs asked quietly, looking into Tony’s green eyes that were, even at such a young age, spoke volumes to his confidence and certainty.

 

Tony nodded slowly “I do.  She makes a good mommy… her food is really yummy, she fixes boo-boos and… you like her.” Tony said quietly but confidently, snuggling against Gibbs’ chest and yawning again.

 

Gibbs stood up, keeping a steady arm around Tony, “Maybe someday she’ll be your new mommy… You’re right about me liking her though.” Gibbs said quietly as he started up the stairs “What about Josh and Nicole?  Would you be okay with having an older brother and sister?” Gibbs asked as he laid Tony down on his bed.

 

Tony nodded tiredly as he curled up in his bed, pulling his favorite blanket close to his face and snuggling into the soft knitted fabric “I like Josh and Nikki.” Tony said simply, his voice getting rough with sleep as he laid his head down on his pillow.

 

Gibbs pulled up the blankets and covered Tony “Well, that’s good that you like them.” Gibbs said softly as he leaned over and kissed Tony’s forehead lightly “We will talk more about this in the morning, get some sleep okay?” Gibbs asked as he lightly rubbed Tony’s stomach and chest.

 

Tony nodded as he turned onto his stomach and snuggled deeper into his bed, letting out a heavy sigh “Nigh’ nigh’ daddy.” Tony said quietly before he closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

 

Gibbs smiled as he kissed the back of Tony’s head and ruffled his hair lightly before he stood up and headed across the hall and into his bedroom; he got himself ready for bed and sighed as he laid down and stared up at the ceiling – Tony definitely gave him a lot to think about regarding Amanda and their future together, whether their three children would get along with each other if they were living under the same roof – it was a lot and Gibbs knew that he would have to talk with Amanda, and even her kids, if they were at all going to move forward, but he knew that it would also be a little bit further down the road before they even started thinking about moving in with each other or marriage… He’d also have to think about moving into a new house because three kids and two adults living in either of their homes would never work out; both homes were far too small to consider a five-person family.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Amanda sighed as she sat down on the couch with her two children, snuggling close to Josh and kissing the top of his head – Officially she had been dating Gibbs for three months now but knew him and Tony for close to six months now, the two had become an important part of her life but she still hadn’t talked to the two most important people in her life, her kids.

 

Although the three children, Gibbs and Amanda have spent a lot of time together and Amanda knew that the kids _liked_ Gibbs and Tony as people but she did not know how they would feel about her dating Gibbs and possibly starting a future with him but there was no time like the present – “Hey, can we talk for a minute?” Amanda asked, looking at her two children.

 

Nicole and Josh both nodded – Nicole turned off the television and then both children turned to look up at their mother.  Amanda inhaled deeply and turned to face her children “Now… Please do not talk over each other, I will get both of your opinions on this… I need both of your opinions on this…” Amanda stated, looking pointedly at both of her children.

 

Both children once again nodded their heads in agreement, remaining silent until they were given permission to speak up.  Amanda smiled as she kissed both of her kids on the head lightly “Now, I know that you two both like Jethro and Tony… They’re both fun to hang out with… But what I want to know is… How would you two feel if mommy and Jethro were dating?  If we started hanging out with Jethro and Tony on a more frequent basis?” Amanda asked, looking at Nicole first since she was the oldest and would likely understand more of what she was asking.

 

Nicole smiled as she looked up at her mother “You’re right, I do like Jethro and Tony is super adorable and funny.  I know that you like Jethro, mommy and if you _really_ want to keep dating him… I think you should go for it.” Nicole said quietly, confidently and with just the right amount of maturity that made Amanda smile proudly at her ten-year-old daughter.

 

Amanda nodded and then looked down at Josh, her four-year-old.  Josh smiled as he looked up “I like Tony, he really fun to hang out with and we like a lot of the same things!  I also like Jethro!  He’s nice and really likes hanging out with me and Tony… building his boat is really fun.” Josh said, giggling softly as he stood up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Amanda’s neck “I would like if we saw him more.” Josh said as he kissed his mommy’s cheek and then crawled into her lap.

 

Amanda smiled as she hugged Josh with one arm and brought Nicole closer with her other arm then kissed both children on their heads; Nicole looked up at her mom and smiled “Do you think you and Mr. Jethro are going to get married someday, mommy?” Nicole asked as she laid her head down on Amanda’s shoulder.

 

Amanda laughed softly as she laid her head on top of Nicole’s head “I don’t know for certain sweetheart, but I hope so…” Amanda whispered and closed her eyes – Talking to her children was a lot easier than she had even hoped for, they were both accepting and ready for this new adventure in their lives.

 

Nicole hugged her mom lightly and smiled, but the smile was short lived as their front door opened and their father, George, walked in with an angered expression on his face “Children, get your things and go wait for me out in the car!” George demanded, his voice rough and stern as he glared at Amanda.

 

Amanda sighed as she stood up with her two kids, helping them get into their jackets and put their backpacks on “You two be good for daddy.  I’ll see you after school on Monday.” Amanda said before kissing and hugging both of her children, watching them as they both ran out to their father’s car and got into the car.

 

Once the kids were securely in the car, Amanda turned around and faced her ex-husband; “So you’re already moving on to another man?  Is that really a wise decision, Amanda?” George asked angrily, towering over his petite ex-wife.

 

Amanda sighed as she leaned against the wall “A wise decision?  I don’t know, George… But what do you expect?  We’ve been separated and divorced for nearly three years now – Do you just expect me to stay single for the rest of my life?!” Amanda demanded to know, glaring at her ex-husband.

 

George shook his head, his anger deflating just as quickly as it rose “I don’t know what to expect anymore, Amanda.  I thought what we had was special… I thought that maybe we would reconcile after you found this new you!” George stated, slapping his palm down on the wall and staring at Amanda.

 

Amanda shook her head as she stood up straight and opened the door “George, you cheated on me… We _had_ something special, you’re right… But the minute that that little blonde tart entered your life, that specialness disappeared along with our marriage.  I’ll stay cordial with you for the sake of our children, but our love life is over and we’ve both moved on… I suggest you stay on your side of the divorce line.  Now, please go outside and join our children and do not show up at my doorstep like this… Ever again.” Amanda stated, her voice strong and unwavering as she waved her hand at the door, indicating that George should now leave.

 

George sighed, knowing defeat when he saw it and nodded his head “I’ll see you in two weeks then.” He said before he left the house; a slight frown on his face which quickly transformed into a smile when he got closer to his vehicle.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he watched his daddy, Abby, Ziva, and Tim all sitting in the living room – he just woke up from his nap, having heard louder than usual voices in his house and now knew the reason for it.  Tony huffed out a quiet breath and sat down on the stairs, his eyes flitting around the room as he watched the four people.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Abby, I don’t think it’s a good idea to have a huge Christmas party this year… Tony is still really uncomfortable being around large crowds and I don’t want to put him under any type of stress.” Gibbs said quietly, he knew that he was lying – it wasn’t that Tony didn’t dislike big crowds, it was just that Tony still disliked being around Abby and Ziva, but the toddler was still unable to explain _why_ that was.

 

Abby pouted “But Gibbssss” Abby whined “Tony needs to start getting used to things like that!  What are you going to do when he’s in preschool or kindergarten?” Abby asked, her voice high and whiny as she looked up at Gibbs with her puppy-dog-look.

 

Tony shook his head and leaned against the staircase railing “I do not think it would be wise to have children of such young ages at an adult party… It is not acceptable.” Ziva stated, rolling her eyes disdainfully as she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in.

 

Tim sighed and shook his head “There are a lot of parents at NCIS – I think having a party that included adults and their children would be a good idea _if_ we could find a location that catered to both age groups.” Tim stated then twisted his hands together “But, we also cannot force someone to go if they do not want too – Gibbs _never_ goes to Christmas parties, so what makes you think that he would want to take Tony to the parties?” Tim asked, looking directly at Abby.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath “Hey, let's not talk about me like I’m not even in the room, hm?” Gibbs questioned as he looked at his three subordinates “Look – if you can convince the director to have a Christmas party that is good for all ages… Then I will try and talk to Tony about going to the party… I really just cannot make any promises.” Gibbs said as he stood up and headed for the door.

 

One by one, Gibbs’ teammates left the house; Abby bounced on the tips of her toes and kissed Gibbs’ cheek “I really hope that you can get Tony to agree.  We do not get to see enough of him!” Abby said before he left the house, clomping after Tim and Ziva.

 

Gibbs shook his head, turning around and looking up at Tony “You and I need to talk.” Gibbs said as he pointed from Tony to the couch “Come on little one.” Gibbs added as he headed to the couch and waited for the toddler to join him.

 

Tony sighed as he slid down the stairs and then barreled over to the couch, jumping up and into Gibbs’ lap “Is this about Abby and Zee-zee?” Tony asked, looking up at Gibbs – Tony, unfortunately, could not pronounce Ziva’s name properly, so instead called her ‘Zee-zee’ much to the older woman’s annoyance.

 

Gibbs nodded as he tossed Tony onto the couch lightly and then laid down next to the toddler “Yes it is.  I have to know why you are afraid of being around them – Abby and Ziva are friends of mine, and… I think you should really give them both a chance.” Gibbs said quietly, looking down at his son.

 

Tony frowned and twisted his fingers together slowly, “I just don’t like dem… Abby is always so loud… it hurts my ears… and I don’t like calling her Aunt Abby but she always wants me too.  Plus she always hugs me too tightly and her kisses are yucky.” Tony said, sticking his tongue out and making a disgusted face.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he propped his head on his closed fist “Okay, I can see how that can be annoying… What if I talked to Abby and asked her to tone it down a bit?  Do you think you’d be more comfortable around her?” Gibbs asked curiously, looking down at Tony.

 

Tony shrugged “Maybe… I try if you can fix it.” Tony said quietly, then sighed as he looked down at his hands “Zee-zee doesn’t like me though.  She doesn’t like being in the same room as me like I’ll give her cooties!” Tony said, sounding appalled and slightly angered as he looked up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs sighed as he kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly “Alright bud, I’ll talk to both of them and see if I cannot fix these problems.  Now, what should we do with the rest of our day?” Gibbs asked as he slowly stood up, then lifted Tony up and tossed the toddler over his shoulder.

 

Tony giggled as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ arm to keep from falling further off of Gibbs’ shoulder “Can we go build the boat more?” Tony asked, pointing in the direction of the basement.

 

Gibbs nodded as he patted Tony’s bottom lightly and whirled around with Tony “Sure buddy, we can go build the boat.” Gibbs said as he headed toward the basement, bouncing Tony on his shoulder as he took the steps down.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat on one of the sawhorses in his basement, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand as he stared at the half-finished boat; Tony was already upstairs in bed, and Gibbs continued to uphold his promise of not working on the boat without Tony.  Gibbs looked up when he heard one of the floorboards creaking, smiling at the light tread that was above him and heading towards the basement.

 

Amanda came down the stairs slowly “Shouldn’t you be upstairs in bed?” Amanda asked teasingly as she walked over to Gibbs and kissed him lightly, then took his tumbler of whiskey and took a small sip before handing it back.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he took a sip from his tumbler “Probably… But I didn’t have anyone to tuck me in.” Gibbs said, pouting his bottom lip out as he wrapped his arm around Amanda’s waist and pulled her closer to him.

 

Amanda sighed as she laid her head on Gibbs’ shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back “Well, I’m here now, so if you want me to tuck you in… I can.” Amanda said, lightly kissing Gibbs’ shoulder and looking up at him.

 

Gibbs shook his head and smiled “Maybe later, but not right now.” Gibbs said, swirling his whiskey around in the glass before he took another sip “You okay?  You look a little tired.” Gibbs asked, gently pushing Amanda’s hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

 

Amanda shrugged as she turned around, leaning her back against Gibbs’ chest “George and I got into a semi-fight this morning when he came over to pick up the kids… I think he overheard a bit of the conversation that I was having with Nikki and Josh.” Amanda said quietly, fiddling with Gibbs’ hand that was resting on her stomach.

 

Gibbs frowned as he hooked his chin over Amanda’s shoulder so he could look at her a bit better “Well, what happened?  Anything I can do to help?” Gibbs asked, turning his hand over and interlacing his fingers with Amanda’s fingers.

 

Amanda sighed softly “I don’t know if you can do anything to help except just being a shoulder to lean on…” Amanda said, tilting her head back to look up at Gibbs and smiling “I was talking to the kids about you and me, actually… You know, the whole _us_ dating thing… and I guess George was standing on the porch and overheard the conversation… He came inside and was all sorts of angry, snapped at the kids and then tried to make me feel guilty about moving on after being separated for three years.” Amanda said, sighing as she turned her head, burying her head against the side of Gibbs’ neck.

 

Gibbs sighed as he gently rubbed Amanda’s stomach with the back of his thumb “Hey… George is your ex-husband for a reason, sweetheart.  You don’t have to justify your reasons for moving on… He has, so why shouldn’t you be able to?” Gibbs asked, kissing the side of Amanda’s neck lightly.

 

Amanda laughed softly and turned around so she could face Gibbs, she set her arms over his shoulders and smiled “I’ve already moved on… I don’t need his permission… The thing I’m worried about is him getting angry at the kids – He’s never been very fatherly with them because he’s more career oriented…” Amanda said as she lightly rubbed Gibbs’ shoulders.

 

Gibbs looked up at Amanda and shook his head slightly “I can never understand a father not wanting to spend time with their children… When Kelly was born, things were… so different back then because I was deployed a lot, but… Every single day I only ever wanted to spend time with her and Shannon… Now with Tony, I spend every free second I can with him…” Gibbs sighed and lowered his head slightly “I’ve even considered stepping back from the team, doing something less dangerous… Consulting or something… So that I can spend as much time as possible with him because his father was never around when he was growing up…” Gibbs shrugged and set his hands on Amanda’s hips.

 

Amanda frowned as she set her hand on Gibbs’ jaw and raised his head, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the lips “That’s what makes you such an amazing father, you are willing to do these things for Tony that George or even Tony’s father could not even fathom doing…” Amanda said softly as she continued rubbing Gibbs’ chest and shoulders.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pulled Amanda closer and kissed her sweetly and slowly “I know… But, that’s still a wait-and-see topic… Now, about what you and the kids were talking about; How do _they_ feel about us dating?” Gibbs asked as he hooked his foot around Amanda’s calf and pulled her into his chest when she stumbled slightly.

 

Amanda laughed as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs’ neck and pulled herself upright again, slapping Gibbs’ chest lightly “They are fine with us dating.  Nicole was so mature about it and said that if I liked you that I should go for it – Josh on the other hand just saw it as being able to hang out with you and Tony down here in the basement more often.” Amanda said with a smile as she licked her lips slowly and looked down into Gibbs’ blue eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded as he slid his hand into Amanda’s hair and gently pulled her closer “I’d love to hang out with the kids more often… Not just Josh, but Nicole too.” Gibbs said as his eyes flitted from Amanda’s eyes down to her lips and back again.

 

Amanda nodded “Are we done talking now?” Amanda asked quietly, her voice a little husky as she held onto Gibbs’ thighs, her fingers digging into the strong muscles slightly.

 

Gibbs nodded again as he leaned forward the few inches between him and Amanda and began kissing her deeply and passionately, standing up and guiding her back towards the half-finished boat.  Amanda held onto Gibbs’ hips as they moved together as one unit, she gasped slightly when her back connected with the smooth rib of the boat “Jeth…” Amanda whispered breathlessly as she looked up into Gibbs’ eyes.

 

Gibbs shook his head, pressing his index finger against Amanda’s lips “No more talking.” Gibbs whispered as he leaned in and began ravishing Amanda’s lips, neck, and shoulders with his own lips, his hands wandering everywhere and divesting Amanda of her clothes with efficient speed.

 

* * *

 

 

Amanda and Gibbs smiled as they laid in his bed together after they took a shower – both were covered nearly head to toe in sawdust after their coupling down in the basement; now they were both clean and completely sated.  Gibbs rolled onto his side and wrapped his hand around Amanda’s hip, pulling her closer to him and kissing her lightly on the cheek “Is it too soon to say the L word?” Gibbs whispered against Amanda’s ear.

 

Amanda shook her head as she turned over onto her side as well and snuggled close to Gibbs “I don’t think so.  I’ve wanted to say it since our first date but I was worried that it would scare you away…” Amanda whispered as she looked up at Gibbs, barely able to make him out in the darkness of his bedroom.

 

Gibbs smiled as he kissed Amanda lightly on the lips “Then, in that case… I love you, Amanda Blake.” Gibbs said softly, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders as soon as the words left his mouth – saying those words felt so different than when he had ever said them to his ex-wives, he felt completely relaxed; of course the only other time he felt like this was when he first told Shannon that he loved her, and that made Gibbs feel extremely happy inside.

 

Amanda smiled as she returned Gibbs’ light kiss “I love you too, Jethro Gibbs.” Amanda said softly as she hooked her leg over Gibbs’ hip and pushed herself impossibly close to Gibbs’ body and resumed kissing Gibbs lightly and lovingly on the lips.

 

Before Gibbs or Amanda could really get into their second round of love-making, they were broken apart by a loud cry that echoed through the house – Gibbs quickly rolled off the bed and pulled on his lounge pants “I’ll be back in a second… Don’t go anywhere!” Gibbs said as he moved out of the bedroom, across the hall and into Tony’s bed.

 

Tony whimpered loudly, tossing and turning on his bed as whatever nightmare continued reeking havoc on his subconscious; Gibbs sighed as he crouched down next to Tony and lightly began rubbing the toddler’s back “Tony… Tony come on… Wake up, buddy.” Gibbs said loudly enough to wake the toddler from his nightmare.

 

Tony squeaked, his eyes flying open as he quickly threw himself into Gibbs’ arms, a single sob escaping him “Daddy!” Tony cried, gripping onto the older man’s neck; his entire body trembling as silent tears rode down his cheeks.

 

Gibbs sighed as he stood up with Tony in his arms, gently rubbing the toddler’s back “It’s alright buddy, daddy’s got ya.” Gibbs said quietly as he walked back across the hall and into his bedroom – Amanda frowned as she moved over on the bed, making plenty of room for the trio in the king-size bed, she was also now wearing one of Gibbs’ t-shirts and boxers since she didn’t have her own sleepwear.

 

Gibbs laid Tony down on the bed and then crawled in next to his son and Amanda, gently rubbing Tony’s chest and stomach “Anthony, will you please tell me what your nightmare is about?” Gibbs asked softly, looking down at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head and buried his face in his blanket, sniffling and sobbing loudly as he curled up into a small ball.  Gibbs sighed as he looked over at Amanda; Amanda frowned and shrugged as she lightly rubbed Tony’s back “Just give him some time… He’ll open up when he’s ready.” Amanda whispered as she laid her head down on the pillow and looked down at the toddler laying between her and Gibbs.

 

Gibbs huffed out a nearly silent breath as he laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling “I can’t stand him being so frightened by these dreams, Amanda… This is the third night in a row that he’s woken up to nightmares and he won’t say anything about them.” Gibbs whispered, turning his head to look over at Amanda.

 

Amanda sighed as reached over with her free hand and lightly scratched Gibbs’ scalp “I know you’re worried about him Jethro… He’s obviously really afraid of whatever he’s dreaming about, so talking about them may actually scare him even more…” Amanda said quietly, sitting up in the bed and lifting Tony off of the bed and into her lap; Amanda lightly wiped the tears away from Tony’s cheeks and smiled down at the little boy “Tony, are you afraid that if you talk about your dream that it will become real?” Amanda asked softly, looking down into the reddened tear-filled green eyes.

 

Tony nodded and sniffled as he sat up, wiping the snot and tears off of his face with the sleeve of his pajama shirt then laid his head on Amanda’s chest, near to her heart.  Gibbs sat up and turned to face Amanda and Tony “Tony, buddy… Bad dreams _never_ _ever_ come true.” Gibbs said softly as he gently carded his fingers through Tony’s baby soft brown hair.

 

Tony sniffled and looked up at Gibbs, tears continuously riding down his cheeks “But… but… you were… in a car… and under…under the water…” Tony whispered thickly, continuing to wipe his face to clear it of his tears.

 

Gibbs sighed as he leaned over and grabbed a box of tissues, needing a moment to himself to compose his own thoughts – Tony’s subconscious was reeking havoc on him, and now he knew that Tony was dreaming of things that the adult version had once experienced “Tony… They’re just dreams buddy… They aren’t real and they cannot hurt you.” Gibbs said quietly as he took one of the tissues, putting it at Tony’s nose.

 

Tony sniffled before he blew his nose loudly into the tissue; Gibbs grimaced as he took the sopping wet tissue away and tossed it into the trashcan, he then took another tissue and wiped away the tears still on Tony’s cheeks.  Gibbs tossed that one and then lifted Tony up into his arms and against his chest “You don’t have to be afraid of your dreams, Tony… Just tell yourself that you won’t think about them, and then you won’t… Okay?” Gibbs asked softly, gently brushing the long strands of Tony’s bangs off his forehead.

 

Tony nodded and sniffled “Can I sleep wit you tonight?” Tony asked, blinking rapidly to clear the tears that were clinging to his long eyelashes.

 

Gibbs looked over at Amanda, she smiled and nodded.  Gibbs nodded as he laid back down on the bed, laying Tony in between him and Amanda “Yeah buddy, you can sleep in here with me and Amanda tonight.” Gibbs said softly as he began gently rubbing Tony’s chest and stomach, knowing that it was one of the only ways to calm the toddler down.

 

Tony turned his head and looked at Amanda, smiling as he pulled his blanket close to his face “Manda sleepin in daddy bed… How come?” Tony asked, turning his head back to look at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he looked over at Amanda “Amanda and I are having a sleepover tonight… And I even heard that she was making us breakfast.” Gibbs said, winking as he leaned over Tony’s head and kissed Amanda’s forehead lightly.

 

Tony clapped happily “Manda make choco-nana pancakes?!” Tony asked happily, tilting his head back so he could look up at Amanda and Gibbs.

 

Amanda nodded as she kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly “I’ll make choco-nana pancakes, but only if you go to sleep, sweetpea.” Amanda said as she started humming softly into Tony’s ear.

 

Soon enough Gibbs, Tony, and Amanda were all fast asleep on the bed; Gibbs had a protective arm wrapped around both Amanda and Tony’s body, and Amanda had her arm curled protectively around Tony as the trio slept peacefully and soundly – The nightmares that were recently plaguing Tony no longer running through his mind and waking him which Gibbs and Amanda were both grateful for, hoping that the toddler’s nightmares would stay away, permanently.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he walked into the house – his team had caught a case that would lead them back to his hometown in Stillwater, Pennsylvania and he wasn’t too sure he actually wanted to go – It was a little past two in the afternoon, so at least he wouldn’t have to worry about waking Tony from his nap “Amanda, it’s just me!” Gibbs called out as he started for the stairs, only to stop when he saw Amanda and Tony coming out of the kitchen.

 

Amanda smiled as she set Tony down, the toddler immediately ran over to Gibbs and launched himself into his daddy’s arms “What’re you doing home so early?” Amanda asked as she walked over to Gibbs and kissed him lightly on the lips.

 

Gibbs shook his head, shifting Tony onto his hip “Team caught a case that’s sending us out of town…” Gibbs said quietly as he headed over to the couch and sat down, dropping Tony lightly onto his feet and releasing the toddler “We’re going to Stillwater…” Gibbs added as he looked up at Amanda.

 

Amanda frowned as she sat down next to Gibbs and carded her fingers through his hair lightly “And you’re worried about seeing your father?  Worried about telling him about Tony?” Amanda asked quietly, nodding in Tony’s direction.

 

Gibbs frowned, nodding his head slowly “I haven’t really spoken with my father since Shannon and Kelly’s funeral… He has no idea about Tony, about you… About anything that’s happened to me since ‘91…” Gibbs said, laying his head back against the top of the couch “I was thinking that I should take Tony with me… It’d make it a little easier to explain, and that would give Jack and Tony a chance to get to know each other.” Gibbs said quietly as he looked over at Tony and sighed quietly.

 

Amanda sighed as she twirled a soft lock of grey hair around with her finger “I’d offer to go with you but I don’t know if George would be amenable to taking the kids for however long you’d be there… But, you can always call me if things start getting overwhelming… Or if you just need me.” Amanda said, adding the last part in a whisper as she nibbled lightly on Gibbs’ earlobe.

 

Gibbs turned his head and kissed Amanda lightly “You gonna drive four hours just for that?” Gibbs asked quietly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he rubbed Amanda’s inner thigh lightly.

  
Amanda shrugged as she laid her head on Gibbs’ shoulder “Never know… I might if I start missing you too much.” Amanda said as she kissed Gibbs’ shoulder lightly and then stood up “Now, you should probably go get a bag packed, I’ll go pack a few bags for Tony.” Amanda said as she smiled down at Gibbs, leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips “I think you and your dad are going to get on just fine once he finds out you’ve become a father again… Just give him a chance, okay?” Amanda asked as she caressed Gibbs’ cheek lightly before she turned and headed upstairs to Tony’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sighed as he finally pulled up to his father’s house, the four-hour trip taking him a little over six hours to get there with Tony; between bathroom breaks and getting gas and snacks for the trip, it took a little longer than Gibbs would have liked or expected but he was more than glad to finally be in Stillwater.

 

Gibbs carefully unloaded Tony from the car – the toddler was fast asleep in his car seat, baby blanket wrapped tightly around his body.  Gibbs shook his head, slowly walking towards the front door of Jackson’s house – he hoped his father would let him _at least_ stay the night because going to the hotel where the team was staying wasn’t an option, considering it was almost thirty minutes away from Stillwater.

 

Jackson opened the door and looked at his son, a bit of a shocked expression on his face as he took in the toddler in Gibbs’ arms “Leroy… This is quite the surprise.” Jackson said quietly, moving out of the way so his son could come into the house.

 

Gibbs nodded as he headed inside, gently rubbing Tony’s back as the toddler started squirming slightly “I know I should have called to see if staying here would be alright – Team got a case that brought us up to Stillwater and I really didn’t feel like driving to the hotel they were staying at.” Gibbs said as he turned to face his father “Is there somewhere I can lay him down?” Gibbs asked, tilting his head in Tony’s direction.

 

Jackson nodded and pointed upstairs “Your old bedroom… Same place you left it twenty-five years ago.” Jackson said as he shut the door and headed into the kitchen “Come back down here after you’ve put him to bed.” Jackson said, his voice firm and unwavering as he turned completely into the kitchen.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes “And now I remember _why_ I don’t come here often…” Gibbs grumbled under his breath as he started up the stairs, and headed to where his old bedroom was – opening the door, Gibbs saw that the bedroom was exactly the same as it was twenty-five years prior; the posters on the wall were the same, area rug, even the sheets and blankets were the same but they had obviously been washed.

 

Gibbs carefully laid Tony down in the queen size bed and pulled the blankets up around the toddler, he kissed Tony’s head lightly and then pulled Tony’s backpack off his shoulder, pulling one of the walkie-talkies out of the bag and setting it on the nightstand – Gibbs had decided that instead of baby monitors, walkie-talkies were a much more effective way of communicating with Tony, especially when the toddler would have nightmares or need something when Gibbs was downstairs in the basement.

 

Gibbs clipped the other walkie-talkie to his belt, sighing as he trotted down the stairs and joined his father at the kitchen table and took the steaming mug of coffee that was waiting there for him “Alright… What did I do wrong this time?” Gibbs asked as he stared at his father who was sitting across from him.

 

Jackson shook his head “You didn’t do anything wrong exactly, Leroy… Where did you get a toddler from though?  The last I heard you were divorced and single for quite some time now.” Jackson questioned as he sipped his coffee slowly and looked directly at his son.

 

Gibbs sighed and set his coffee down “This is going to be insane and difficult to explain… But try not to interrupt?” Gibbs questioned, looking at his father with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Jackson nodded his agreement and sipped on his coffee as he began listening to the explanation of how Tony the Toddler came to be apart of Gibbs’ life.  After Gibbs was finally explaining everything about the curse and Tony, Jackson sat stunned, his coffee now cold as he had been ignoring it for the majority of the time “So, that little boy upstairs in your old bed… He used to be an adult, a federal agent, on your team?” Jackson asked quietly, rubbing a hand over his mouth as he tried processing all of this information.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly as he sipped his cold coffee, not caring one iota that it was cold, he just needed the caffeine after working for a half day and then driving all the way to Pennsylvania “Yeah dad… I know it’s complicated and confusing as hell… But Tony is the Tony that used to work with me – I’m sure I’ve mentioned him in the calls that we did have over the years…” Gibbs stated, leaning back in his chair and hooking one of his arms over the back of the chair next to him.

 

Jackson snorted as he stood up, grabbing his and Gibbs’ coffee cups and heading to the coffee pot “Yeah, you’ve mentioned him… I just wish you would have told me about _this._   This is something that you should have told me about… What else in your life is going on that I do not know about?” Jackson asked as he refilled their mugs and rejoined Gibbs at the table.

 

Gibbs sighed and took his fresh coffee, taking several sips and looking up at his father “I’m considering getting married again…” Gibbs stated simply, staring directly at his father and awaiting his reaction.

 

Jackson spluttered on his sip of coffee, coughing a bit as some of the liquid went down wrong “Married, to whom?!” Jackson asked, his voice raising slightly.

 

Gibbs smiled softly as he thought about Amanda “Her name is Amanda… She’s actually the person who watches Tony during the day – and before you ask, she is not a teenager… She’s thirty-seven… She returned to college and needed a job after graduating from culinary school – she was recommended to me and… well, we just kind of fell in love.” Gibbs said quietly, shrugging his shoulders and sipping on his coffee.

 

Jackson shook his head and smiled slightly “I have not seen a smile on your face like that since Shannon…” Jackson said quietly as he stood up “I wish you the best son… You should head upstairs and go to sleep – If you need me to watch the little one while you’re working, I will.” Jackson said as he headed to the sink, dumping his coffee into it “Goodnight, Leroy.” Jackson added as he headed out of the kitchen and upstairs to his own room.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson watched from the doorway of the kitchen as Gibbs and Tony said goodbye to each other; his heart felt heavy with sadness, seeing the love between father and pseudo-son, it was a bittersweet moment to see such love between the duo, knowing that his son had missed out on a lot of Kelly’s life, and then she was taken from him at such a young age.  Jackson shook himself of these thoughts when he saw Gibbs standing up “I’ll see you later, dad.  I don’t know what time I’ll be home, but please keep a close eye on Tony – I have a notebook in his bag with his schedule in it… Please keep to his schedule!” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony lightly on the top of the head “And you behave today, or I will tell Amanda that you’re not allowed to have choco-nana pancakes anymore.” Gibbs scolded lightheartedly, ruffling Tony’s hair lightly before he headed out of the house.

 

Tony sniffled and wiped his nose and eyes with his sleeve as he stood in front of the screen door, watching as his daddy got into his car and drove away.  Jackson sighed as he headed across his living room “Hey son, you know that your daddy will be back, don’t ya?” Jackson asked as he stood near the toddler, not wanting to touch Tony and risk startling him.

 

Tony nodded and sighed as he rocked on his feet “Yeah I know… I just don’t like when daddy goes bye-bye.” Tony said quietly, wrapping his arms around himself as he walked away from the door and turned into the living room.

 

Jackson smiled as he followed the toddler into the living room “Well, there ain’t much to do around the house… But the Pumpkin Festival is going on and I heard it was really fun – Never had a little one to take before, would you like to go with me?” Jackson asked as he looked down at the toddler.

 

Tony looked up at Jackson with wide eyes “You want me to go?” Tony asked incredulously, pointing at himself like he was shocked that Jackson would even consider taking him anywhere.

 

Jackson nodded vehemently “Of course I do!  Why would I not take my… grandson with me to the fall festival?” Jackson asked curiously, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Tony.

 

Tony shrugged and held his hand out to Jackson “Okay.  Let’s go then!” Tony said happily, smiling brilliantly when Jackson took his hand and then the duo started for the door and out to Jackson’s truck.

 

When Jackson pulled up to the large pumpkin patch, Tony was wide-eyed and _extremely_ excited, his eyes flying everywhere to take in the entirety of the large field and all of the games and festival rides that were specifically geared for children – The Stillwater Fall Festival was a huge event and people from all over Pennsylvania and surrounding states would end up coming here.

 

Tony and Jackson first went onto a few of the rides – the Ferris wheel, pumpkin tea-cups; Jackson watched as Tony played in the bouncy house since he was too old to actually get in it, there were two roller coasters for toddlers, and Jackson quickly learned that Tony was terrified of dinosaurs when he suggested going on that one so Tony instead went on the train roller coaster and the last place they went was the slightly scary Halloween fun house – Tony clung to Jackson the entire time that they went through it but Tony still enjoyed it, even though he did get scared when a clown popped out of a box.

 

Jackson smiled as he helped Tony up onto the hayride that would take them to the pumpkin patch field and the maze “So now we’re going to go through the maze, and once we’re out of that – We’ll be in the pumpkin patch and we’ll get to pick out some pumpkins that we can take back to my house.” Jackson told Tony as he sat down on the hay bale next to his pseudo-grandson.

 

Tony looked up at Jackson and cocked his head to the side “What we gonna do with the pum…pum…punkin then?” Tony asked, stammering over a word he had never had to say before.

 

Jackson chuckled softly “Well, first we will scrape out all of the innards of the pumpkin, we’ll bake the seeds that are inside – A delicious snack that I’m sure you will love! And then we will carve jack-o-lantern's out of the pumpkins once they’re empty.  But I think we will wait for your daddy to come home so we can carve them together…” Jackson said as he leaned back as the tractor began driving them slowly through the fields “I remember when your daddy was a little boy like you… He and I loved carving pumpkins together every Halloween.” Jackson added quietly, smiling as he thought about day’s of old when Gibbs used to be Tony’s age.

 

Tony nodded and smiled as the tractor came to a stop just outside of the maze “Are you sure we have to go through that?” Tony asked skeptically as he and Jackson offloaded from the tractor ride and stood at the mouth of the hay bale maze.

 

Jackson nodded as he took Tony’s hand “It’s the only way to get to the pumpkin patch – I will be with you the entire time, just don’t let go of my hand, okay?” Jackson asked, even as he tightened his hold on Tony’s hand a bit more so he would not lose the toddler in the maze.

 

Getting through the maze took a little over an hour for the slow walking duo – Jackson because of old age, and Tony because his legs were so short – but they only took three wrong turns throughout the entire maze which shocked Jackson, he had expected to make much more errors but Tony was very intuitive when it came to figuring out these puzzles and would have to tell his son that Tony needed a lot more stimulation in these areas.

 

By the time the duo were ready to leave the fall festival, they had three large pumpkins for carving, two medium-sized pumpkins for home-made pumpkin pies and then one small pumpkin that Tony could not bear to leave behind – Jackson did not know what the toddler would do with the pumpkin but he also found it extremely difficult to say no to those big green eyes when they looked up at him, all watery and that pouty little bottom lip.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs smiled as he came into his father’s house, hearing Tony and Jackson laughing was like music to his ears – he was thrilled that his father was so accepting of the toddler and was actually getting along with him; whatever they did today had obviously bonded them together and the smells from the kitchen had his mouth watering as he walked through the house to join his son and father.

 

Gibbs stood in the doorway, watching as Tony practically dove into a very large pumpkin to pull out the innards “You’ve turned my son into a pumpkin!” Gibbs exclaimed, a wide grin on his face as he watched Tony pop back out of the pumpkin, covered in orange gook and a few seeds.

 

Tony giggled “Daddy!  Lookie we got punkins for us to eated!” Tony said happily as he jumped off of the stool he was standing on and ran over to Gibbs, holding his arms out for Gibbs to pick him up.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he took both of Tony’s hands and turned the toddler back toward his pumpkin “Nuh uh – I am not picking you up with all that pumpkin goo on you.  Finish digging those seeds out bud.” Gibbs said as he lifted Tony back up onto his stool and patted the toddler’s bottom.

 

Jackson chuckled as he opened the stove and looked at the pumpkin that was split in half inside “Leroy, could you pull those pumpkin’s out for me please?” Jackson asked as he handed his son two oven mitts.

 

Gibbs nodded as he took the oven mitts and carefully removed the pumpkin halves from the oven and set them on the cooling mats on the counter “So, you’re making homemade pumpkin pie, roasting seeds and then carving pumpkins?” Gibbs asked as he pulled out the next set of pumpkins from the oven and set them next to the other two.

 

Jackson nodded as he grabbed all of the seeds that had been cleared out of the large carving pumpkins – they were now clean and dry – he spread them out on two large cookie trays and then slotted them into the hot oven “Yes we are – All three of us.  Remind you of anything?” Jackson asked as he closed the oven door and turned to look at his son.

 

Gibbs sighed and pulled off his sports coat and then rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows “Reminds me of my childhood… We used to do this every year… it’s a great tradition to carry on with Tony… He doesn’t have many.” Gibbs said as he sat down next to Tony and began helping the toddler pull out the membranes and whatever seeds were left behind.

 

Jackson nodded as he sat down with his son and grandson “Perhaps next year I will come down there to Virginia…” Jackson said as he pulled one of the other two large pumpkins over to himself “Tell me more about this Amanda of yours.” Jackson requested as he grabbed a sharpie from the table and began drawing out the jack-o-lantern design he wanted to carve into his pumpkin.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he placed Tony’s pumpkin on the table and then pulled the third pumpkin over to himself “Well like I said last night – She is a recent college graduate from Culinary school… She’s an amazing chef and always leaving food behind for me and Tony to eat after she goes home.  She’s got two children, Joshua who is four years old and Nicole who is ten years old… She’s been divorced two times…” Gibbs said as he carefully drew a design on his own pumpkin and watching as Tony just doodled on his pumpkin with washable markers.

 

Jackson snorted out a small laugh “So basically what you’re saying is… She’s absolutely perfect to you.” Jackson surmised as he looked up at his son, smiling warmly at the younger man.

 

Gibbs nodded and lowered his head as the heat started rising and coloring his neck, cheeks, and ears with a bright red – almost matching the pumpkin skin – “Yeah… She is perfect to me… I love her dad.” Gibbs whispered and bit his bottom lip “I’m gonna marry her… and by the time you come to Virginia next year, you’ll have three grandchildren to spoil.” Gibbs said confidently but still quiet as he picked up one of the carving knives off of the table.

 

Jackson reached over to his son’s hand, stopping him from starting on his carving “Leroy, son… I am happy that you have met someone… She sounds like a very special woman and I cannot wait to meet her and her two children… Tell me about them?” Jackson asked as he released his son’s hand and returned to working on his pumpkin.

 

So, for the next few hours, Jackson and Gibbs talked about Amanda, Josh, Nicole, and even Tony while they carved their pumpkins, started eating the pumpkin seeds that had been roasted – Tony continued doodling on his pumpkin until he got bored of it and toddled off to play with his toys in the living room.  Gibbs felt happy and so much more relaxed in Stillwater than he ever had in the years since leaving twenty-five years ago; Jackson also felt happy and relaxed, he hadn’t expected to get along with his son so easily since they had been estranged for almost eighteen years but he had a feeling that Tony and all his toddler-glory had softened his son’s feelings and made him open to being around family once again.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Gibbs smiled as he gently sanded the inside of the wooden ring he had been crafting for the past two months – a beautiful dark cherry wood was used as the base, and the inlay which he had a friend fill for him was platinum and tilted at a slight angle.  Gibbs glanced up when the door to the basement opened and his father came into the room, carrying two mugs of what Gibbs could only hope was coffee.

 

Jackson carefully walked down the stairs “Anthony has been put to bed, he fought me tooth and nail to go to sleep but exhaustion finally won out.” Jackson said as he set one of the mugs down and then took up a seat on one of the stools in the basement and sipped on his coffee “That the ring for Amanda there?” Jackson asked, nodding towards the ring that Gibbs was meticulously sanding.

 

Gibbs nodded as he put down his sanding paper and handed the ring over to Jackson while he picked up his mug, thankful that his dad brought him down coffee “Yeah, that’s the engagement ring, slightly smaller than the wedding ring which I haven’t yet completed… The wedding ring is going to have a diamond on it… Made one for me as well…” Gibbs said as he opened one of the drawers in his workbench and pulled out the cherry wood box and set it on the countertop.

 

Jackson nodded as he inspected the engagement ring “Very beautiful, son.  Do you think she will like it?  Is she into the whole carpentry thing?” Jackson asked as he handed his son the ring back and then turned to inspect Gibbs’ wedding band.

 

Gibbs nodded confidently and smiled lightly “I know she’ll like it – Cherry is her favorite type of wood and she likes the carpentry side of me.” Gibbs said quietly as he took a few sips of his coffee and then returned to carefully sanding the rough edges of the engagement ring.

 

Jackson snorted out a laugh as he set the box of rings back into the drawer and closed it; Gibbs looked up at his father curiously and Jackson shook his head “Sorry… An old man’s mind sometimes goes to the gutter.” Jackson said, grinning unapologetically as he winked at his son.

 

Gibbs laughed as he shook his head and returned to his project “Thanks for that dad… Just what I needed to be thinking about coming from my father.” Gibbs said as he sighed, holding the engagement ring out at a distance as he inspected it.

 

Jackson shrugged as he took the ring from Gibbs’ fingers and took the sanding paper as well as he began sanding a rough edge he saw “I’m glad I could change your perception on us old folk… Got anything else I can work with down here?  I don’t want to take over your project.” Jackson said as he handed Gibbs the ring and sandpaper back.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood up and grabbed a small box “Toys for the orphanage, do it every year – Most of these are finished, just need to sand a few spots and paint them…” Gibbs said as he set the box of toys down in front of his father, the supplies he would need and a box of painting supplies.

 

Jackson nodded as he pulled out a small wooden plane “Such a wonderful idea, how long have you been doing this for?” Jackson asked as he grabbed a piece of sandpaper and began gently sanding the wings of the plane.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he twirled Amanda’s engagement ring around between his forefinger and middle finger “Probably been doing it for twenty years… Not really sure, just picked it up when I was overseas and Shannon would send me care packages of small blocks of wood and a chisel set… I would send the finished products back to her and she would take them to whatever orphanage we were close to.” Gibbs said quietly, sighing as he rested his elbows on the workbench and set the engagement ring down on the counter.

 

Jackson frowned and nodded his head “That’s a very sweet thing to do… I am glad that it was something you did not give up on after…” Jackson left his sentence as it was, both men knowing where he was going with it.

 

Gibbs nodded as he grabbed his bottle of bourbon off the top shelf of his workstation and poured a few fingers into each mug of coffee on the workbench “Yeah… It’s… My way of honoring her memory… She loved doing this for the kids who did not have a whole lot.” Gibbs said quietly and rubbed his cheek that was covered in sawdust “When it’s closer to Christmas, I’m also going to be doing cookies with Tony, and stringing popcorn with all three kids.” Gibbs whispered, his voice rough and thick as tears started building up.

 

Jackson sighed as he set the wooden plane down and set his hand on Gibbs’ shoulder “I know that it’s still hard to talk about them, but I am so glad that you are finally opening up and showing that you do actually have a heart.  That young man upstairs has been a great influence for you, as you have been and will continue being for him.” Jackson told his son, his voice filled with pride as he squeezed Gibbs’ shoulder comfortingly.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of days later and Gibbs was being tasked with watching Amanda’s two children and Tony – he was thankful that Jackson was staying with him until after Christmas so at least he would have a helping hand with all three of them.  Gibbs stepped out onto the porch and wrapped his arms around Amanda’s waist, “You’re going to blow this interview out of the water, I have complete faith in you sweetheart.” Gibbs said as he bent his head and kissed Amanda slowly and lovingly.

 

Amanda set her hands on Gibbs’ chest and pushed him away lightly “Keep kissing me like that and I’ll be blowing the interview instead… Do you have any idea what your kisses do to me?” Amanda asked softly as she rubbed her thumbs back and forth across the smooth fabric of Gibbs’ shirt.

 

Gibbs smirked and shook his head as he kissed Amanda once more on the lips before releasing her “Not a clue, honey… Now, hurry up before you’re late – The kids and I will all be fine.” Gibbs said reassuringly, playfully slapping Amanda’s behind as she turned away from Gibbs and headed back down the walkway.

 

Gibbs headed back into the house and smiled at the laughter that was filling his home – no longer a dark and dank house, but an actual home filled with so much love that it was bursting at its seams – “Alright!  Josh and Tony, you two are on kitchen duty with Jack.  Nicole, you’re with me.” Gibbs said as he headed over to Nicole and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking away with the ten-year-old as Jack took the two youngest kids with him into the kitchen so they could prepare lunch.

 

Nicole looked around the basement “You and Tony have been doing a lot of work on the boat!  It didn’t have this much wood on it since the last time we were here.” Nicole said softly as she gently rubbed the new siding that had been added to the boat.

 

Gibbs nodded as he sat down on one of the stools in the basement and patted the other that was in front of him “We come down here every night and work on it.” Gibbs said, smiling as Nicole sat down next to him.

 

Nicole smiled as she crossed her legs on the stool and folded her hands in her lap “Let me guess… You want to talk to me about you and my mom?” Nicole asked as she rested her elbow on her knee and then her chin on her closed fist.

 

Gibbs nodded as he leaned back against the workbench and crossed his arms over his stomach “How would you feel if I asked your mom to marry me?” Gibbs asked, getting straight to the point – after knowing Nicole for close to eight months now, he knew the ten-year-old respected direct and up-front conversations and he could definitely do that.

 

Nicole shrugged one of her shoulders and smiled at Gibbs “I don’t have a problem with you asking my mom to marry you – She really loves you… I like you and think you would be great to have around as a step-dad… The only problem is convincing Josh… He may like you but he’s a tough nut to crack.” Nicole said, giggling as she jumped off the stool and hugged Gibbs lightly “Did you get her a ring already?” Nicole asked as she looked up at the older man.

 

Gibbs nodded slightly as he turned and pulled open the drawer with all of the rings inside of it “I actually _didn’t_ buy her a ring – I made her a ring.” Gibbs said as he opened the box and withdrew the two rings he made for Amanda – one a simple wooden and platinum band and the other the wooden and platinum band with a diamond set in it now.

 

Nicole gasped softly as she held both rings in her fingers “Wow… You made these?” Nicole asked, looking up at Gibbs with shining blue eyes; Gibbs nodded and smiled slightly “They’re beautiful.  Mom is _really_ going to love them.  Will you make my wedding rings when I get married?!” Nicole asked excitedly, beaming a brilliant smile up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he took the rings and put them back in the box “You’re way too young to be thinking about marriage, but… Maybe in twenty years, we will come back to this discussion.” Gibbs said as he stood up and wrapped Nicole up in a light embrace and kissed the top of her head.

 

Nicole sighed noisily “In twenty years, I’ll be thirty – I am _not_ getting married at thirty.” Nicole stated as she and Gibbs started up the stairs once again.

 

Gibbs smirked as he tweaked Nicole’s nose lightly “We’ll see.  Go help Jack with lunch, I’m gonna steal your brother for a few minutes…” Gibbs said as he headed into the kitchen with Nicole and then lifted Josh up into his arms “Hey buddy, think we could talk for a few minutes?” Gibbs asked.

 

Josh giggled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck.  Gibbs smiled as he carried Josh out onto the front porch, it may have been December but it was warm out during the day so they wouldn’t freeze while sitting outside.  Gibbs sat down on the porch swing and settled Josh in his lap “Do you know why I want to talk with you, champ?” Gibbs asked as he began swaying the swing slowly.

 

Josh shrugged slightly “Nuh uh.  Did I do something wrong, Mr. Gibbs?” Josh asked quietly and sadly, pouting his bottom lip out and wobbling it purposefully.

 

Gibbs laughed and shook his head, lightly ruffling Josh’s blonde hair “No, of course not, bud!  You are a really good boy.  No… I want to talk to you about your mommy and me… You know that we’re dating, right?” Gibbs asked as he looked down into Josh’s green eyes.

 

Josh nodded slowly, a slightly confused look on his face.  Gibbs smiled “What if I asked your mommy to marry me?  Do you know what being married means?” Gibbs asked as he looked down at the child in his lap.

 

Josh nodded again “Uh huh.  My mommy and daddy were married… But they not no more… Why do you want to marry mommy?” Josh asked, furrowing his brows as he stared at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs sighed as he kicked his foot off the porch to push the swing again “Well, I really love your mommy.  And when two people love each other, they like to get married so that they can show the world how much they love one another.  Understand?” Gibbs asked as he gently pulled Josh’s hair back from his forehead.

 

Josh shrugged and kicked his feet back and forth slightly “What else does being married mean?” Josh asked curiously, twisting his bottom lip around with his teeth.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly “Well when two people get married, they have a wedding and they invite all of their friends and family so that they can share in their happiness.  They live with each other… They share everything with each other.” Gibbs said, actually finding it difficult to explain marriage to the inquisitive four-year-old.

 

Josh went wide-eyed as he stared up at Gibbs “You mean you and Tony would come live with mommy, me, and Nikki?!” Josh asked excitedly, standing up on his feet and holding onto both of Gibbs’ shoulders.

 

Gibbs laughed as he wrapped an arm around Josh’s thighs to keep the child from falling off the porch swing “Well, we would probably get a new house so that _all_ of us could live comfortably together, but yeah that’s exactly what we would be doing.” Gibbs said as he stood up with Josh and looked out into his snow-covered front yard.

 

Josh sighed and set one arm on Gibbs’ shoulders as he also looked out at the front yard “Well… In that case, then okay… You can marry my mommy.” Josh said quietly, laying his head on Gibbs’ shoulder and sighing contentedly.

 

Gibbs smiled as he turned and headed back into the house “I think lunch is ready.  Let’s go eat, bud.” Gibbs said as he set Josh down on the floor and walked with him into the kitchen, joining the rest of the group at the table; Gibbs looked over at Jackson, winked and smiled triumphantly.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs patted his pocket as he got out of his truck, double checking to make sure that the ring was still securely tucked inside of it.  Gibbs walked over to the passenger side of his truck and opened the door for Amanda, and then took her hand in his as the duo started walking towards the tree farm where they would both be picking out a Christmas tree for their homes “So, how do you think the job interview went?” Gibbs asked as they started trudging through the ankle-deep snow.

 

Amanda shrugged as she laid her head on Gibbs’ shoulder and wrapped her arm around his elbow “I think it went pretty well, but we won’t know until they call me… I have my foot in the door though, so that’s always a positive.” Amanda said softly as she reached out and lightly ruffled one of the trees, snow falling off of it and piling up on the ground at their feet.

 

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head as he kissed the top of Amanda’s head lightly “They’ll call… I have every faith in your ability… and your food.” Gibbs said, smiling happily as he rubbed the minor gut he had inherited since he and Amanda had started dating.

 

Amanda sighed as she released Gibbs and stood in front of a decently sized five-foot tree “Do you like this one?” Amanda asked, looking over her shoulder at Gibbs and then back at the tree, lightly running her fingers over the snow-covered branches of the Douglas Fir.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood directly behind Amanda, “Yeah – it looks very full, not a lot of needles falling off of it.  The only problem is… It’s pretty tall – You and the tree are almost the same height.” Gibbs said, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Amanda’s waist.

 

Amanda rolled her eyes as she laid her head back on Gibbs’ chest “You are _very_ funny.  I am six inches taller than this tree… Just because you happen to be taller than the tree and me, doesn’t mean you can make fun of the vertically challenged.” Amanda said, interlacing her fingers with Gibbs’ fingers that were resting on her stomach.

 

Gibbs smiled as he kissed the side of Amanda’s neck lightly “Alright.  Put the tag on the tree – We’ll come back to it after we’ve found a tree for me and Tony.” Gibbs said as he took a step back from Amanda, slipping his hands into his pockets as he waited.

 

Amanda smiled as she put the tag with her name on it on one of the front branches of the tree and then joined Gibbs on the path “Alright, so what size tree are you thinking for your living room?” Amanda asked as the duo began walking through the tree farm once again.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he started towards the seven to eight feet trees “Somewhere between seven and eight… ceilings in my living room are pretty high, so I think it’ll fit…” Gibbs said with a smile as he started down the row of the seven feet trees.

 

Amanda nodded as she started looking over the tall Douglas Firs “Putting one of these trees right there in the front window will look absolutely beautiful… A lot of brightly colored lights…” Amanda sighed as she stopped at one of the trees and began gently inspecting the branches on it.

 

Gibbs nodded as he wrapped his hand around the engagement ring in his pocket and pulled his hand out “You like this one?” Gibbs asked as he reached out with his closed fist, and gently thumbed the branches, opening his fist and dropping the ring in the snow “Crap…” Gibbs huffed as he bent down and began gently sifting through the snow, not wanting to disturb the ring that was sitting perfectly in front of the tree.

 

Amanda looked down at Gibbs “What happened?” Amanda asked as she crouched down next to him, balancing herself as she looked down at the snow, her eyes searching where Gibbs’ hands were roaming.

 

“I dropped something – it’s small and red with a hint of silver in it…” Gibbs said as he continued pushing the snow around, his hands absolutely nowhere near where the ring was.

 

Amanda frowned as she began searching through the snow; Gibbs watched intently as Amanda’s fingers skated over the ring and then stopped.  Amanda gasped as she picked up the handmade wood and platinum engagement ring, dusting off the snow that had clung to it “Is this…?” Amanda asked, looking up at Gibbs with tears quickly forming in her eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded as he gently took the ring from Amanda, got down onto one knee and then held the ring out to her “Amanda Elizabeth Blake, these past few months that we’ve gotten to know each other and been with one another, have been the most exciting and amazing months of my life.  Words and even this ring can not express how much I love you and how quickly and deeply I have fallen in love with you – Would you do me the greatest honor, and become my wife?” Gibbs asked softly, looking up into Amanda’s eyes and pouring every ounce of love he felt for this woman before him into his eyes and expression.

 

Amanda nodded, completely at a loss for words as she held out her hand to Gibbs, tears freely flowing down her cheeks as Gibbs carefully placed the ring on her finger and smiled.  Amanda launched herself against Gibbs, knocking both of them down into the snow as she began kissing him with all of the love she felt for the man beneath her.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he and Amanda naturally pulled away from each other “So… I take it that that was a yes, then?” Gibbs asked as he helped Amanda into a sitting position and pushed himself up into a sitting position as well.

 

Amanda laughed as she leaned over and kissed Gibbs lightly but lovingly on the lips “Of course it’s a yes.  I don’t think I could say no to you, even if I tried.  I love you so much, Jethro.  And this ring… It is absolutely beautiful – You made this?” Amanda asked as she twirled the ring around on her finger.

 

Gibbs nodded as he sat behind Amanda, wrapping his arms around her and holding onto her newly ringed hand “Well… I made the wood section of the ring – I had a friend who did the platinum inlay for me but it is a ring of my own design.” Gibbs said softly as he rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface of the engagement ring.

 

Amanda smiled as she laid her head back on Gibbs’ shoulder and turned her hand over, interlacing their fingers “So I take it you spoke with Nicole and Josh?” Amanda asked softly, tilting her head back so she could see Gibbs.

 

Gibbs smiled and nodded as he kissed Amanda’s cheek lightly “Yeah.  It took a little more talking to with Josh than it did Nicole, but they are both happy and excited about us getting married; Although I think Josh is mostly just excited about the idea that he and Tony will be living in the same house together after the wedding.” Gibbs said, laughing softly as he rubbed Amanda’s cheek lightly with his own cheek.

 

Amanda sighed “We don’t necessarily have to wait until _after_ the wedding to move in together… I mean, it’s not the norm nowadays… I know you’re kind of old-fashioned when it comes to relationships, but I think for the sake of our children… I think the sooner we move in with each other, the easier it will be on all of them afterward.” Amanda said quietly but reasonably as she looked up into Gibbs’ blue eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly “I suppose you’re right.  We’ll start looking into houses after the holidays… Five bedrooms, three bathrooms sound big enough to you?” Gibbs asked as he slowly stood up and then helped Amanda up to her feet, brushing the snow off of her and then himself.

 

Amanda nodded as she grabbed Gibbs’ tree tag and put it on the tree that they were looking at before the proposal “Actually sounds bigger than what we need… I guess a guest bedroom is necessary – Your dad might want to visit, my dad and mom…” Amanda said, shrugging slightly as she took Gibbs’ hand and then started towards the entrance to the tree farm where they would give the tree-cutters the aisle their trees were on.

 

After the duo gave the tree-cutters their tree aisle, they sat down on the bench and snuggled close to each other “We’re definitely going to need the room – My dad intends on visiting frequently now that he has a grandson…” Gibbs said quietly and closed his eyes; sending up a silent thank-you to every deity that he could think of that Amanda actually said yes to his proposal.

 

Amanda smiled as she kissed the side of Gibbs’ head lightly “He’s going to have two grandsons and a granddaughter soon enough… But I refuse to rush this wedding – I’m not getting married just to make some deadline to Christmas or something… I really would like to have a summer or fall wedding.  I may like snow, but I do not want to get married in it.” Amanda said quietly as she began lightly rubbing Gibbs’ head.

 

Once the two newly engaged couple got their trees from the tree farm, they loaded them up into the back of Gibbs’ truck and then headed home.  The two began discussing all of the things that they would like to see happen with their wedding, and what they did not want happening – a lot of their decisions were actually quite easy to make as they found out that their tastes in simple yet tasteful décor and venues were exactly the same, they then moved on to talking about the house that they would need for their expanding family.

 

Everything was moving quickly for the couple, but they knew that they wouldn’t have had it any other way – the love that they had for one another was strong and undeniable; anyone who saw them could tell that they truly did love each other and would do just about anything to support, encourage, and strengthen their relationship. 

 

Gibbs also knew that he would have to start looking into a daycare center for Tony since he couldn’t take the toddler to NCIS; he couldn’t risk anyone recognizing Tony, even if Tony did not look like the adult version of himself it was still very evident that they were somehow related and Gibbs refused to lie to anyone else about Tony and who he was so he would rather just avoid the situation altogether, he just hadn’t yet told Abby about the Christmas party and that he and Tony would not be attending it.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he rubbed his temple slowly, listening as Abby went on-and-on about the Christmas party that NCIS was hosting this year “Abby!  Tony and I aren’t going to the party this year!” Gibbs snapped, having had enough of listening to the younger woman.

 

Abby whirled around, her eyes going wide as she looked up at Gibbs “What do you mean you’re not going?” Abby asked quietly, poking her bottom lip out and crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he leaned against the work table in Abby’s lab “I cannot risk Tony’s safety – Bringing him around a whole bunch of NCIS Employee’s is risking exposure, Abby.  I have lied and will have to continue to lie to people at NCIS if I bring Tony around here, and I’m tired of the lies Abby… It’s not healthy for me, for Tony, or for any of us who are involved.” Gibbs said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

 

Abby sighed as she twirled one of her pigtails around with her fingers “Okay… Okay, I guess I can understand that… Your Tony looks a lot like the original Tony… He’s just a lot younger.” Abby said, nodding her head rapidly as she bounced around a little “What if we had a small Christmas Party – Just the team, Amanda, and her kids?” Abby asked, smiling brightly up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed loudly as he pushed off of the work table “I don’t know Abby… I’ll think about it.  I have to go now, Amanda is home with all three kids and Jack… I’m sure she’s about ready to lose her mind.” Gibbs said as he leaned over and kissed Abby lightly on the cheek before he headed out of the lab.

 

Gibbs smiled as he pulled into his driveway thirty minutes later; Jackson was sitting outside watching Tony and Josh who were playing in the snow that had fallen earlier in the day.  Gibbs got out of the car and carefully trudged up the sidewalk to his porch “Hey dad.  Where are Amanda and Nicole?” Gibbs asked as he started climbing the steps.

 

Jackson smiled lightly “They’re inside with a fire going... Amanda did not want to come outside, and Nicole was out here for a while but she thought it was too cold and headed back inside.” Jackson said as he leaned against the railing “Those two have been out here for nearly two hours now, and refuse to come inside.” Jackson added and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

 

Gibbs shook his head and turned around to where the two boys were, he whistled loudly to get their attention “Alright you two, it’s time to head inside – Come on!” Gibbs said once he knew that Josh and Tony were paying attention to him.

 

Tony and Josh both whined as they stomped through the waist-deep on them snow and continued to stomp up the stairs “Daddy, we was having fun!  Why do we have to come inside?!” Tony asked demandingly, staring up at his daddy with furrowed brows and his bottom lip pouted out.

 

Gibbs inhaled deeply as he looked down at Tony “Don’t question me – Come on, let’s go.” Gibbs stated firmly, grabbing Tony and Josh by the pants and lifting both of the small boys up and carrying them into the house “Hey honey, I’ve found these two little runts in the front yard… Wanna keep ‘em?” Gibbs asked, grinning as he dropped Tony and Josh to their feet carefully.

 

Amanda groaned as she looked at Tony and Josh – the children were both soaked thoroughly and snow was still clinging to their snowsuits and hair “Those two need warm baths, warm clothes and then warm drinks…” Amanda said as she stood up, taking Tony and Josh’s hands in her own “Come on you two, let’s go get warm, hm?” Amanda asked as she started leading the two youngest members of the house upstairs to the bathroom.

 

Jackson started towards the kitchen “I will make some homemade hot chocolate, Nicole would you like to help me?” Jackson asked, looking at the ten-year-old who was sitting in the recliner in the corner with a book; Nicole smiled and nodded as she jumped up from her chair and followed Jackson into the kitchen.

 

Gibbs sighed as he pulled off his coat and boots and put them both away in the hall closet and then started upstairs to join Amanda, Josh, and Tony in the bathroom “Daddy!  I don’t wanna baff!  I not dirty!” Tony shouted as soon as Gibbs came into the bathroom.

 

Gibbs fixed Tony with his famous ‘ _Gibbs Glare_ ’ “Out of the wet clothes and into the tub, Anthony.  I am not fighting you on this.” Gibbs said firmly as he sat down on the closed toilet seat so he could help Tony out of his snow clothes.

 

Amanda smiled as she helped Josh out of his snow clothes, setting them on the mounting pile of wet clothes; she then got both children into the tub with the warm water “You should also go get out of your wet clothes… You’re not setting a good example for these two if you stay in yours.” Amanda said as she looked up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs sighed as he stood up, bent over and kissed the top of Amanda’s head “I was going to change as soon as these two were situated.  After they’ve been warmed up and downstairs, come find me?” Gibbs questioned as he looked down at Amanda from the bathroom doorway.

 

Amanda nodded, tilting her head back to look up at Gibbs “Sure babe.  Just give me fifteen minutes with these two and then I’ll be there.” Amanda said with a smile as she turned back to the duo in the tub who were playing with the soap suds and the bath toys.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs yawned as he stepped out of the shower – steam billowing out from behind the glass enclosed shower.  Gibbs grabbed his towel off the rack and vigorously rubbed his head to get the residual water dried from his hair; there was a light knock at the door before it opened and Amanda slipped inside, only a small amount of cold air coming in with her “Well, this is certainly an attractive sight.” Amanda said as she looked Gibbs’ naked body up and down slowly.

 

Gibbs turned around and tossed his towel over his shoulder “I don’t know about attractive… Look at me, I’m getting fat.” Gibbs said, pouting playfully as he poked his still mostly flat stomach.

 

Amanda giggled as she moved closer to Gibbs and set her hand on his stomach “You’re not getting fat, you’re just getting happy.” Amanda said softly as she slowly ran her hands up Gibbs’ stomach and chest, lightly tugging the smattering of salt and pepper hair on Gibbs’ chest.

 

Gibbs slid his hands underneath Amanda’s sweater and held onto her hips lightly “I have a lot of reasons to be happy now…” Gibbs said quietly as he leaned closer to Amanda and began lightly kissing the column of her neck.

 

Amanda sighed as she pulled her sweater off and dropped it onto the floor “No more talking… We don’t have a lot of time.” Amanda said as she took a step back and unbuttoned her jeans, letting them drop to the floor.

 

Gibbs grunted as he grabbed Amanda around the waist with one arm, pulling her close; he trailed his free hand up her spine slowly and grabbed onto her bra clasp, unclipping it and letting it fall off her shoulders, he then dropped that onto the floor.  Gibbs slid his arms down and wrapped them both around Amanda’s thighs “Gotta be quiet too.” Gibbs whispered as he turned with Amanda and set her bare bottom on the bathroom counter.

 

Amanda nodded as she set her hands on the side of Gibbs’ neck “Easy fix.” She whispered as she leaned in and began kissing Gibbs deeply, their tongues lightly caressing.

 

Gibbs groaned as he grabbed his rapidly growing erection, stroking himself from base to tip until his cock was fully erect, he then grabbed one of Amanda’s legs and hoisted it up higher on his hip and then moved closer and lined himself up with Amanda’s entrance.

 

Amanda wrapped her arms around Gibbs’ neck and buried her face in his neck, moaning out as Gibbs began pushing himself into her.  Amanda panted as she spread her legs wider so she could better adjust to Gibbs’ girth “Jesus…” Amanda breathed out as she bit her bottom lip to keep as quiet as possible.

 

Gibbs ran his hands up and down Amanda’s thighs as he shallowly thrust in and out of her, moaning softly into her shoulder as he held her body close to his “Love you.” Gibbs whispered.

 

Amanda nodded, scraping her fingernails lightly across Gibbs’ bare shoulders “Love you too.” Amanda whispered as she lifted her head up and looked into Gibbs’ eyes “Now… Can we speed this up a bit?” Amanda asked softly as she hooked both of her legs around Gibbs’ hips.

 

Gibbs nodded as he wrapped his arms around Amanda’s thighs and lifted her up “Be better in the bedroom… Did you shut the door?” Gibbs asked; Amanda nodded as she held onto Gibbs so she wouldn’t fall.  Gibbs headed into the bedroom with Amanda still in his arms and connected to his cock; he carefully laid Amanda down on the bed and crawled up with her.

 

Once they were situated on the bed, Amanda wrapped her legs loosely around Gibbs’ lower back and looked up at him, smiling slightly as she lifted her head and kissing him passionately and slowly.  Gibbs pressed his fists into the mattress and pulled himself back slightly before he started thrusting rapidly and deeply into Amanda’s body, keeping his lips sealed over hers so their combined moans were muffled and would not reach downstairs to where their children and Jackson were at.

 

Amanda arched her body to a nearly impossible degree and bit down tightly on her bottom lip as she moaned loudly, her entire body quivering as her orgasm tore through her body, sending tingling shock waves through her.  Gibbs buried his face against Amanda’s shoulder, moaning loudly as his own orgasm took him by storm and he began emptying himself deeply inside of Amanda.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sighed as he and Amanda got out of the shower and redressed in warm clothes “You know… That wasn’t exactly why I wanted to talk to you.” Gibbs said, chuckling as he towel dried his hair once again, and then dropped the towel into the hamper.

 

Amanda laughed as she pulled Gibbs into the bedroom and they both sat down on the bed “Alright, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Amanda asked as she began twisting her engagement band around her finger lightly.

 

Gibbs dropped back onto the bed and sighed “Abby wants to have a Christmas party because I won’t take Tony to the NCIS Party… I’m just not comfortable having that many people in my house – even if it is just the team, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, my dad, you and the kids…” Gibbs said quietly, drumming his fingers on his stomach.

 

Amanda sighed as she laid down, resting her head on Gibbs’ shoulder “I think that the idea of having a Christmas party would be really fun… If you start getting overwhelmed while everyone is here… you can always just escape down to the basement for a little while.” Amanda said softly as she looked up at Gibbs and smiled lightly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he bent his head and kissed Amanda lightly, but before he had a chance to respond, Jackson called out their names “Be down in a second, dad!” Gibbs called back, sighing as he levered himself up and then pulled Amanda off of the bed “You’re right though… I’ll head to the basement if the party becomes too much… Maybe drink a bit of bourbon so I can relax and then I’ll come back up.” Gibbs said, nodding his head decisively as he and Amanda headed down the stairs.

 

Jackson smirked and shook his head slowly “Dinner is ready, you two… Come on.” Jackson said as he slowly began making his way into the dining room where the three kids were already waiting for them.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat down next to Tony and helped the toddler cut up his chicken strips so they were easier to handle and eat – While the younger children were eating chicken strips, the adults all had chicken breast; each of them had steamed broccoli and rice “So… Probably going to have a Christmas party at the house this weekend with my team… Everyone here is obviously also invited…” Gibbs said conversationally as he began eating.

 

Jackson looked at his son with an odd expression on his face “You’re hosting a Christmas party for your team and us?” Jackson asked, waving his fork around the table to encompass everyone who was sitting at the table.

 

Gibbs nodded as he tapped Tony’s plate with his fork “Eat your vegetables, Anthony.” Gibbs told his son and then turned back to his father “Yes but I’m not really happy about it – I’m doing this for Tony and Abby…” Gibbs stated as he turned in his chair again so he was facing Tony, he speared a few of the broccoli onto his fork that were on Tony’s plate and held them up to the toddler.

 

Tony scowled at the vegetables and shook his head “I don’t want um… They stink.” Tony stated, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his mouth tightly so he wouldn’t be forced into eating the broccoli.

 

Gibbs sighed through his nose and tapped Tony’s cheek with two of his fingers “You _need_ to eat your vegetables, Tony.  Don’t you want to get big and strong like daddy?” Gibbs asked, glancing down at his own plate where he had quite a few broccoli left – he wasn’t a huge fan of vegetables either and knew he was setting a bad example for the toddler by not eating his own vegetables “What if we eat our broccoli together?” Gibbs asked as he pulled his plate closer and picked one of the broccoli up with his fingers.

 

Tony sighed but nodded as he opened his mouth so that Gibbs could feed him the broccoli.  Gibbs smiled “That’s a good boy, Tony.” Gibbs said quietly but proudly as he ate the broccoli in his fingers and then fed Tony his broccoli as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sighed as he watched Jackson, Amanda, Abby, and Nicole all decorate his house for the Christmas party – he was quickly regretting the decision to agreeing to this party.  His house had been transformed from it’s normal drab and boring grey-tone to this winter wonderland, it looked nice and tasteful, not overdone by a long shot, but it was definitely not the home he was used too.

 

Gibbs quietly headed down to the basement and smiled when he saw Josh and Tony sitting underneath the hull of the boat, the two were playing with their action figures and Matchbox cars “Hey guys, what are you two doing down here?” Gibbs asked as he crouched down so he could see both boys.

 

Josh and Tony both looked over at Gibbs “We didn’t wanna help decorate… It’s no fun.” Josh said, handing over a Batman action figure to Gibbs “So, we decided to play down here… No one comes down here but you.” Josh added with a smile.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he took the Batman toy from Josh “As true as that statement is, you two know you’re not allowed to be down here without adult supervision…” Gibbs said as he stood up and pulled two of the barstools over to the boat “You two want to help me with the boat?” Gibbs asked, patting the two stools.

 

The two boys both nodded their heads happily as they began putting their toys back in the box, sealed it up and then crawled out from underneath the overturned boat.  Gibbs helped the two boys onto the stools and then handed each child a sanding block, “Now, who remembers the number one rule of sanding?” Gibbs asked, looking between the two boys.

 

“Go with the grain!” Tony and Josh both announced at the same time, beaming proudly up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded and kissed the two boy’s on the top of their heads “Great job, guys…” Gibbs said as he took both boys hands that had the sanding block in it and set both of them on the boat “Alright, nice and easy, remember how I taught you to do this.” Gibbs said quietly as he grabbed his own sanding block and began sanding with the two boys.

 

“Daddy, do we really have to come to this party?” Tony asked as they worked; Tony had taken to carpentry like a fish to water, Gibbs was impressed with how Tony actually enjoyed working with wood, as to opposed to when Tony was an adult and really had no interest in working with his hands on this aspect.

 

Gibbs sighed but nodded his head “Unfortunately, yeah… I promised Abby that we would have this party.  I know you aren’t a big fan of Abby’s, but do you think you could at least _try_ and be a good boy tonight?” Gibbs asked as he set his hand on the back of Tony’s head.

 

Tony sighed but nodded “I can try… But I ain’t makin’ no promises!” Tony stated defiantly as he continued sanding the boat with smooth and even strokes.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly “All I can ask is that you try your best, bud…” Gibbs said as he turned back to his section of the boat and continued sanding it.

 

Josh sighed as he brushed his hands on his jeans “Why are we havin’ a party anyway?  Christmas isn’t here yet!” Josh protested as he carefully sat down on the stool and began kicking his legs back and forth.

 

Gibbs knew that Josh wasn’t nearly as interested in the boat as Tony was, but the little boy still enjoyed sitting and helping out where he could “Well, a lot of Christmas parties are held before Christmas day because people like to be with their families on Christmas day.  You’ll be spending Christmas morning with your mom, and then Christmas night at your dads… So today gives us all a chance to be together and exchange gifts with each other.” Gibbs said as he looked down at the four-year-old, even though he knew that he and Tony would be spending Christmas Eve together with Amanda, Josh, and Nicole.

 

Josh nodded as he slowly slid off the barstool “I’m gonna go upstairs and see what mommy is doing.” Josh said before he started crawl-climbing up the steps of the basement.

 

Gibbs smiled as he set down his sanding block and stood behind Tony.  Tony tilted his head back and looked up at Gibbs curiously “What doin, daddy?” Tony asked as he turned back to the boat and resumed his sanding work.

 

“Just checking to see how you’re doing,” Gibbs said as he set his hand on the boat and smoothed his hand over the section that Tony was working on “You've got a natural talent.  I’m really proud of you, champ.” Gibbs said proudly as he gently ruffled Tony’s hair.

 

Tony beamed proudly up at Gibbs and turned around on the barstool, wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ neck “Daddy, did we get presents for everyone who is coming over tonight?” Tony asked as he looked up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs lifted Tony up into his arms, shifting the toddler onto his hip as he started for the stairs “Not for everyone bud, tonight we’re having what is called a Secret Santa – One person buys a gift for one person, and I did get that gift.” Gibbs said as he kissed the side of Tony’s head and then dropped him lightly onto the kitchen floor “Go ahead and go find something to do where I can see you, I don’t want you going down into the basement without me.” Gibbs added as he patted Tony’s bottom and sent the toddler on his way.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Gibbs’ house was a chaotic mess of children and adults – Vance, his wife Jackie and their two children, Abby and her boyfriend Jason, McGee and his girlfriend Grace, Ducky brought Gerald with him – the two had become quite close and were like father and son, ever since Gerald retired from NCIS, Jimmy and his girlfriend Breena all showed up at Gibbs’ house and were now taking over his living room – All of the children, however, were upstairs in Tony’s bedroom.

 

Abby smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs’ waist and looked up at the older man “It’s not that bad of a party – is it bossman?” Abby asked quietly, looking into the living room where everyone was chatting and enjoying homemade cookies that Abby made, and a special mix of Hot Chocolate that Jackson made.

 

Gibbs shook his head, resting his arm on Abby’s shoulders “Not that bad of a party… I just wish you would have told me you were inviting Vance and his family.” Gibbs said quietly as he kissed Abby’s temple lightly and then released her, “I’m going to go get the kids, it’ll be bedtime soon and I want to get this gift exchange over with before Tony and Josh start getting sleepy.” Gibbs said as he headed up the stairs.

 

When Gibbs came back downstairs with all five children in tow, he sat down on the couch next to Amanda, pulled Tony into his lap and nodded towards Abby who had the bag of gifts next to her.  Abby smiled as she began passing out the brightly wrapped presents to everyone in the room; once everyone had a gift box in their hand, Abby stood up “I have one more gift to get… Back in a jiffy!” Abby said as she bounced out of the room.

 

Abby returned a few seconds later with a rather large rectangular box and set it down in front of Tony “Alright, I think that’s all the gifts!” Abby exclaimed as she returned to her chair and looked around the room, making sure everyone had a box with them – doing a secret Santa was the easiest way to make sure everyone received a gift, their spending limit was set at a maximum of fifty dollars.

 

The group all decided that starting with the oldest in the room was the best way to go and it made Abby extremely happy and nervous at the same time about the gift she got for Tony.  Jackson, respectively, was the first to open his present and received a top-shelf bottle of bourbon from Ducky, his gifter.  Ducky was next to open his gift, his gifter being Jackson, and he received a bottle of Scotch from, both men chuckled and clinked their bottles together, promising to take shots later after the children were tucked into bed.

 

Vance was next to open his gift, his secret gifter was his son, Jared, and received a personalized stationery set.  Jackie was next, her gifter being Amanda, she received a lovely earring and necklace set from her.  Gibbs grabbed his gift next, and his gifter was Vance and Jackie’s daughter, Kayla.  Gibbs received a bag of his favorite coffee and a new traveling coffee mug which made him quite happy since he had lost his old mug a few weeks ago.

 

As the gifts started dwindling down, Abby was getting more and more nervous by the moment; she continuously checked her wrapped package that she gifted Tony, thankful that Gibbs hadn’t noticed anything off about the gift yet.

 

When Tony was the only one left who hadn’t opened his gift, Abby nervously began biting her bottom lip as she watched the toddler rip the paper off of the gift.  Everyone was stock still and silent as they all stared at the animal carrier in Tony’s lap “Abby what did you…” Gibbs started to ask, but immediately stopped when he saw Tony staring into the carrier, his mouth wide open and his eyes as large as saucers.

 

“It a kitty!” Tony squealed happily as he opened the door to the carrier and carefully pulled out the tiny black furred kitten that was inside.  The kitten opened it’s green eyes and meowed up at Tony, obviously displeased with being woken up from his nap.

 

Gibbs shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared down at the kitten that Tony was cradling close to his chest “The gift that’ll just keep on giving… This is not a fifty dollar gift, Abby… It’s a lifetime of buying so many things for the thing…” Gibbs said as he looked up at Abby, raising his eyebrow slightly.

 

Abby sighed as she twisted her hands together “I wanted to get Tony something that… well, he’s never had before… This was one of those things.” Abby said quietly and sadly, her voice filled with tears.

 

Gibbs sighed as he looked down at the kitten, knowing that Abby was right that Tony never had a pet before – aside from Sea Monkeys that had met an unfortunate end by being drunken by his mother – saying no to Tony having a pet now would be painful and upsetting to the toddler, he just wish he had a say in how it happened “Okay… Okay, it can stay, but I swear Abby if this thing destroys _anything_ that belongs to me – You’ll be taking the kitten and Tony home with you.” Gibbs threatened, glaring at Abby – he knew his threat would go nowhere, but had to say something that would not destroy his reputation as the hardass that his team knew him to be.

 

Abby nodded vehemently, grinning widely as she jumped up from her seat and hugged Gibbs tightly “I don’t think the kitten will give you any trouble!” Abby said promisingly as she reached down and lightly scratched the black kitten behind his silky smooth ear.

 

Amanda cleared her throat as she stood up “I do have one more gift… It didn’t cost me any money but it is priceless and very treasured…” Amanda said as she moved over to Abby and took her best friends hand in hers “Abby, as my best friend… I don’t know anyone better to ask than you… Would you do me the greatest honors of being my maid of honor at Jethro and I’s wedding?” Amanda asked, loudly enough for _everyone_ in the room to hear.

 

A loud and collective gasp echoed in the room as they looked between Abby, Amanda, and Gibbs.  Abby teared up immediately “Oh my gosh!  You and Gibbs are getting married?!” Abby asked, sniffling loudly as she watched Amanda pull the handmade engagement ring out of her pocket “Oh my gosh!” Abby squealed as she examined the engagement ring “This is absolutely beautiful!  Gibbs, you made this?!” Abby asked, looking over at Gibbs.  Gibbs nodded slowly, raising his eyebrow again as everyone in the room waited for Abby to get over her excitement and answer the initial question asked “Oh my gosh!  Yes, absolutely.  I would love to be your maid of honor!” Abby said happily, jumping up and down as she wrapped Amanda up in a tight embrace.

 

Gibbs smiled as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck as he stood near Amanda, setting his hand on the small of her back “As Amanda has chosen her maid of honor… It’s only fitting that I ask the person I want to be my best man now as well…” Gibbs said as he made his way over to where Ducky was sitting “Ducky, you’ve been my friend the longest… And I couldn’t imagine having a wedding without you being there in some way… But this is the best way I can think of as you being there – Would you do the greatest honor of being my best man?” Gibbs asked, holding his hand out to Ducky.

 

Ducky laughed softly as he stood up, shook Gibbs’ hand and pulled him into a warm embrace “Jethro, my boy… I would be absolutely honored to be the best man at yours and Amanda’s wedding.  Thank you, so much, for thinking of me in this way.” Ducky said as he pulled back from the embrace and gently patted Gibbs’ cheek.

 

After Vance and his family left, and all of the significant others that had accompanied the MCRT to the Christmas party were gone, Gibbs and Amanda returned from getting their three kids down to sleep, everyone sat down in the living room, each with a beverage of their choice – wine for the two ladies and either a glass of scotch or glass of bourbon for the men – they all started talking about the details of the wedding that Gibbs and Amanda had already decided so far, not that there were many details as Gibbs had only proposed to Amanda a week ago, but everything was coming along and Gibbs knew that with Abby as the maid of honor and Amanda’s natural ability to be organized and get things done, their wedding would be completely planned before the date that they were aiming for.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Gibbs groaned as he drove around the bend of the Blue Ridge mountain “I swear if I have to listen to one more Disney song…” Gibbs said quietly as he looked over at Amanda who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him – as a present for all of the kids and Amanda, he acquired a week-long stay at the Wintergreen Ski Resort.

 

Amanda smiled as she patted Gibbs’ hand that was resting on the center console of her car and then lightly laced their fingers together “We’re almost there, don’t lose your mind just yet.” Amanda said softly as she laid her head back and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the series of twists and turns that would lead them to the lodge.

 

Gibbs sighed in relief as he pulled up to the three-bedroom townhouse that they would be staying in for the duration of their vacation “Finally…” Gibbs breathed out as he quickly shut off the car, putting an end to the annoying CD of Disney Songs.

 

Amanda laughed as she got out of the car and then helped Tony and Josh out of their booster seats “It only took us four hours to get here… It wasn’t _that_ bad of a drive.” Amanda said as she opened the trunk, handed Tony and Josh two of their smallest bags and sent them over to the front door of their temporary home.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he joined Amanda at the trunk, handing off a few bags to Nicole “No, the drive was fine – It was the four hours of children’s songs I had to endure… I love the kids, don’t get me wrong – but their taste in music sucks.” Gibbs said with a grin as he grabbed two of the large suitcases from the trunk, set them down and then grabbed the other two that were in the trunk before he and Amanda carefully made their way over to the door of the townhouse.

 

Amanda shook her head as she unlocked the door – all three kids ran inside, dropping their bags of luggage in the living room and then quickly began exploring their surroundings.  Amanda and Gibbs set their suitcases aside and then she wrapped her arms around Gibbs’ neck and looked up at him “Stop complaining… We have a full week ahead of us jam-packed with activities that do not involve children’s songs in any way, shape, or form.” Amanda said as she pushed up onto the tips of her toes and kissed Gibbs lightly on the lips.

 

Gibbs nodded as he wrapped his arms around Amanda’s waist and kissed her back just as lightly “I know, but… At the end of the week, we’ll have to listen to that damn CD again… I might just break it.” Gibbs said as he turned Amanda around and walked with her deeper into the house.

 

Amanda shook her head as she pulled Gibbs over to the couch and dropped down with him on it “You do that and you’ll have two very upset little boys on your hand who, for some odd reason, absolutely love that CD.” Amanda said as she snuggled close to Gibbs and sighed contentedly as she looked out of the huge wall-to-wall window at the back of the house that had an almost panoramic view of the Blue Ridge Mountains.

 

Gibbs sighed softly as he kissed the top of Amanda’s head and propped his feet up on the coffee table.  Nicole ran down the stairs and jumped onto the couch next to her mom “This place is _huge!_   And the mountains are so pretty, you can see them from every bedroom!” Nicole said happily as she snuggled into her mom’s side.

 

Amanda smiled as she wrapped her other arm around Nicole “Where are your brother and Tony?” Amanda asked as she looked down at her daughter curiously.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and sighed loudly “Upstairs arguing about who’s going to sleep on the top bunk in their room.” Nicole stated as she looked at Amanda and Gibbs.

 

Gibbs groaned as he hoisted himself off of the couch “I got it… Might as well start unpacking while I deal with Oil and Water upstairs.” Gibbs said as he headed for the stairs, following the growing sound of Tony and Josh’s argument.  Gibbs stood in the doorway of the two boys bedroom, “Alright… Enough of this arguing – What is going on?” Gibbs asked as he came into the room and sat down on the bottom bunk, looking at the three-year-old and four-year-old.

 

Tony stomped his foot in frustration as he turned to his daddy “I wanna sleep on the top!” Tony shouted angrily, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Josh growled as he also turned to Gibbs “I’m older, so I should get to sleep on the top!” he shouted in return, his tiny brows furrowed together in anger.

 

Gibbs sighed as he set a hand on one shoulder of each child “We are not going to argue about who sleeps where… Tony, since you _are_ the youngest, you will be sleeping on the bottom bunk, it wouldn’t be safe for you to sleep on the top one.” Gibbs said quietly, looking directly into his son’s green eyes.

 

Tony frowned deeply, the tears coming quicker as he pulled away from Gibbs “It not fair!  I wanna sleep on top!” Tony screamed, his face bright red as he glared at the older man in a way that, if not for Tony’s tantrum, would have made Gibbs proud.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Josh, go downstairs and help your mom start unpacking.” Gibbs said, lightly ruffling Josh’s hair; once the four-year-old was out of the room, Gibbs grabbed Tony around the waist and pulled him close to his chest “You know, sometimes life is not fair… But there’s a reason why I don’t want you sleeping on the top bunk… Gonna hear me out?” Gibbs asked quietly as he gently rubbed Tony’s stomach and chest.

 

Tony sniffled loudly but nodded his head as he climbed into Gibbs’ lap and laid his head on his daddy’s chest.  Gibbs frowned as he lightly rubbed Tony’s back “When you’re sleeping, you tend to toss and turn all night.  And what do you think would happen if you toss or turn the wrong way at night?” Gibbs asked as he looked up at the bed above his head.

 

Tony sighed unhappily as he twisted one of the buttons on Gibbs’ shirt around with his fingers “I would fall and get hurt.” Tony said quietly, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Gibbs nodded as he kissed the top of Tony’s head as he stood up with the toddler in his arms “That’s right… And daddy doesn’t like when you’re hurting, so if I can avoid it… I will.” Gibbs said as he tossed Tony up into the air and then caught the toddler again, hugging him close to his chest “I love you, Tony… and I would do anything to avoid you feeling any sort of pain.” Gibbs whispered into the toddler's ear.

 

Tony giggled as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and snuggled close to Gibbs “I love you too, daddy.” Tony said quietly, his eyes drooping closed as he yawned loudly into Gibbs’ chest.

 

Gibbs smiled as he rubbed Tony’s back lightly and began rocking him from side to side “I think it’s time for a nap… You gonna be a good boy and take a nap for me?” Gibbs asked quietly as he looked down at the head of brownish-blonde hair resting on his chest.  Tony nodded tiredly, his thumb slipping into his mouth “That’s a good boy.” Gibbs whispered as he laid Tony down on the bottom bunk and covered the toddler with the blankets on the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day the entire family headed out to the Kid Zone snowboard and skiing training zone.  Tony was apprehensive about learning how to snowboard or ski; Josh was excited about learning two new skills and Nicole was starting to get that teenager-attitude about things and wasn’t really interested in the family activity, but Gibbs knew that once she saw everyone else having fun that she would start getting jealous and want to join in the activity.

 

Gibbs stood with Tony and smiled at the toddler who was wobbling on his snowboard “You’re going to just fine bud, and if you fall down – it’s going to be okay, everyone falls down when they’re learning how to do this for the first time.  You’ll be falling in the snow, so it won’t hurt – That, I promise.” Gibbs said as he steadied Tony on the snowboard.

 

Tony nodded as he held onto Gibbs’ shoulders “You gonna stay here the whole time?” Tony asked, looking up at Gibbs curiously, his bottom lip pouted out.

 

Gibbs nodded as he kissed Tony’s forehead “I’ll just be right over there with Amanda.  You’re going to do great Tony.  It’s just like being at swim class, you have to listen to the instructor and you will do an amazing job.” Gibbs said as he stood up and released the toddler, he then walked over to where Amanda was sitting on one of the benches and wrapped his arm around Amanda’s waist as he watched their two youngest.

 

Amanda buried her head in Gibbs’ shoulder as both Tony and Josh continued falling down every time they tried going down the small beginner's snowboard hill, both children were getting frustrated and angry with themselves that they couldn’t get it right – they had only been out there for twenty minutes, and Gibbs was starting to feel the boy’s frustration “I don’t think this was a good idea…” Gibbs said quietly as he started to stand up.

 

Amanda shook her head and grabbed Gibbs’ hand “Let them learn, Jethro.  This is how they will learn to stand on their own two feet, both literally and figuratively… If you go in there and save them from this – How will they learn to be strong like you?” Amanda asked as she looked up at her fiancee with a smile.

 

Gibbs sighed but nodded as he sat back down “Come on Josh, Tony!  You two can do this, focus and listen to the instructor guys!” Gibbs shouted, and smiled over at Amanda “There… Is that better?” Gibbs asked.

 

Amanda rolled her eyes as she stood up and kissed Gibbs lovingly “Much better… Now, you stay here with the boys – I’m going to go take Nicole to the skating arena… She is not enjoying herself here… We’ll meet up at the tubing slope at noon, okay?” Amanda asked as she caressed Gibbs’ cheek with her gloved hand lightly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he turned his head and kissed Amanda’s exposed wrist “Alright, I’ll see you then sweetheart.” Gibbs said, then turned his attention back to the two boys as Amanda headed over to Nicole and then left the snowboard slope with the ten-year-old.

 

Once Amanda was completely out of view, Gibbs got up and headed down the short hill where Tony and Josh were both sitting on a log bench “Alright, what’s going on you two?” Gibbs asked as he crouched down in front of the two children.

 

Josh pushed his feet out, both feet were still attached to the snowboard “We don’t wanna do this no more.  It’s not fun!” Josh stated, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting his bottom lip out.

 

Gibbs looked over at Tony “Do you feel the same way, Tony?” Gibbs asked as he carefully began unclipping the buckles from Josh’s snowboard, removed the snowboard from the four-year-old’s feet and set it aside.

 

Tony nodded and held his own feet out; Gibbs sighed as he removed Tony’s snowboard from his feet as well.  Gibbs wrapped his arms around both boys and stood up with one child on each hip “Alright, well how about we head to the tubing slopes?  I’m sure that we can enjoy our time there.” Gibbs said as he started trudging through the deep snow with the two children towards the ski lift that would take them up to the tubing slope.

 

Tony and Josh both nodded excitedly, bouncing happily as the ski lift dropped them off at the slopes.  Gibbs set Tony and Josh down in the snow and took both of their hands in one of his own as he led them over to the inflated tubes, he then collected three of them and hooked them together.  Gibbs looked down the huge slope “Alright, we’ll get in by age… Tony is up front, Josh next and then me…” Gibbs said as he set the tube down on the top of the hill, assisted Tony and Josh into their tubes and then got in himself.

 

Gibbs inhaled deeply as he pushed off from the embankment; the trio quickly started down the slope, but Gibbs was not impressed with the hill, the bumps were immediately wreaking havoc on his back and there was no excitement for him – The two boys, however, were enjoying themselves, screaming happily as the Intertubes went down the hill going at least thirty miles per hour and went over the small hills.

 

Gibbs groaned as the tubes finally came to a stop at the very bottom of the slope, he rolled out of the tube carefully and laid flat in the snow; his back was screaming in protest from the jumping and jerking of the ride down “Tony, Josh… You two can keep riding the tubing slope if you want… I don’t think I can do this again.” Gibbs said as he _slowly_ sat up and looked at the two young boys.

 

Tony and Josh both nodded, taking the three connected tubes over to the escalator lift that would take them back to the top of the hill.  Gibbs slowly stood up, sighing as he rubbed his lower back through the several layers of his snowsuit and headed over to one of the several benches lined up alongside the slope.

 

By the time noon came around, Amanda and Nicole joined the rest of their family – Tony and Josh were still playing on the tubing slope.  “Nikki, go find the boys and join them… I’ll just be over here with Jethro.” Amanda said as she kissed her daughters forehead and sent Nicole on her way before Amanda walked over to the bench and sat down beside Gibbs “And is there a reason why you’re letting a three-year-old and four-year-old go intertubing by themselves?” Amanda asked as she looked at her fiancee.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly “Hurt my back when the three of us went down the first time… Figured it would be best if I just watched instead of throwing my back out completely and ruin our vacation.” Gibbs said as he stretched out his back and rested both of his arms over the back of the bench.

 

Amanda sighed as she snuggled against Gibbs’ side, “Well, after the kids have had their fill of fun… We’ll go back to the house and you can take some Tylenol and soak in the hot tub to relax your pains.” Amanda said, waving happily when the three children ran past the two of them.

 

* * *

 

 

The third day of their vacation found the entire family in a large snow-covered field, Gibbs and Tony were building an incredible igloo together while Nicole, Amanda, and Josh were building snowmen.  Tony giggled as he packed snow into the block mold; Gibbs smiled as he placed the packed block down on the next level – they had already built up three levels of their igloo and were now working on the fourth “How are you doing, Tony boy?” Gibbs asked as he headed over to his son who was sitting in the snow and packing several of the molds.

 

Tony shrugged as he smoothed the layer of snow down and added more “I doin’ okay… My butt is cold though.” Tony said, pouting slightly as he looked up at his daddy.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he sat down next to Tony “Well you are sitting in snow, bud.” Gibbs said as he grabbed a few of the empty snow block molds and began packing the snow into it “Are you bored of building our igloo?” Gibbs asked as he looked over at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head as he looked over at Gibbs “Nuh uh… Are you getting bored?” Tony asked as he turned back to his work of packing the snow with a level of concentration that he usually used when working on the boat.

 

Gibbs smiled and shook his head as he leaned over and kissed the top of Tony’s head “Nope.  I’m having a lot of fun building this igloo with you – You know, I’ve never actually built an igloo before?” Gibbs questioned as he stood up and collected the packed snow molds and walked them over to the igloo that was only a few feet away.

 

Tony shook his head as he carried over one of the molds and stood next to his daddy “Nuh uh, didn’t know.” Tony said as he began overturning the molds, placing the snowy ice blocks into a pile next to the igloo.

 

Gibbs nodded as he placed the next block on the row and packed snow into the cracks and crevices between the other blocks “It didn’t snow a whole lot where I grew up, I mean we got snow but never enough to build an igloo… Barely even enough to build a snowman like Nicole and Josh are doing.” Gibbs said as he looked over to where his fiancee and her two children were rolling large balls of snow for their snowmen.

 

Tony sighed as he looked over at the trio as well “Daddy, can we go build a snowman too?” Tony asked, looking over his shoulder at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he stood up and lifted Tony up into the air, setting the toddler’s cold bottom on his shoulder “Sure buddy, we can go build a snowman.  We’ll come back to the igloo later on.” Gibbs said, patting Tony’s legs lightly before he walked over to the rest of their family “Mind if we join you guys in snowmen building?” Gibbs asked as he dropped Tony down to his feet carefully.

 

Amanda giggled and shook her head “Go ahead, there is plenty of snow for all of us… Even with your half-built igloo over there.” Amanda said with a smile as she and Josh continued rolling one of the balls of snow while Nicole rolled a smaller one.

 

Gibbs smirked as he got down on his knees carefully and packed a small ball of snow together “We’ll finish that igloo… We have four more days to finish it.” Gibbs said as he built another small ball of snow for Tony and handed it to the toddler “Now… Just carefully and slowly began rolling it in the snow like this…” Gibbs said as he began doing as he instructed Tony.

 

Several hours later there was a large snowman and three happy children as they all looked up at it “Now he needs some decorating.” Gibbs said as he lifted Tony up onto his shoulders “Since we don’t have any carrots or coal… We’ll have to use what’s around to fill in the gaps.” Gibbs said as he started walking towards the trees with Tony.

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ forehead and looked over his daddy’s head “Well what else we gonna use?” Tony asked curiously.

 

“Sticks, rocks… Anything that remotely looks like a nose, a smile, and eyes.” Gibbs said as he looked at Josh and Nicole who were following next to him – Amanda had gone home an hour earlier, complaining of being absolutely freezing and hungry.

 

Nicole looked up at Gibbs “After we’re done decorating the snowman… Can we help finish the igloo?” Nicole asked curiously as she slid her hand into Gibbs’ hand and bounced around so she could warm up a bit.

 

Gibbs shook his head “I think after we’re done with Frosty over there, we’ll head home to mom.  I’m sure she’ll have warm clothes, warm food, and warm drinks waiting for us all there.” Gibbs said as he squeezed Nicole’s hand lightly and smiled at the ten-year-old happily.

 

* * *

 

 

On the last day of their vacation, the entire family went ice skating for a few hours and then they spent the rest of the day at Ridgely’s Fun Park where a huge snowball fight between at least twenty families broke out.  After the snowball fight, the family then moved onto the mini tube slopes which Gibbs was much more comfortable going down since they were straight flat hills and no bumps or jumps in them.

 

By the time night came around and all of the kids were in bed, Gibbs sighed as he sunk into the hot tub on the back porch of their vacation townhouse, the hot water, and pressure jets immediately easing aching muscles in his back, legs and muscles he hadn’t even remembered having or using in so long.

 

Amanda smiled as she came out onto the back porch with two tumblers of whiskey, handing them both over to Gibbs then undid her robe to reveal a very skimpy red bikini before she slipped into the hot tub next to Gibbs.  Gibbs whistled lowly as he handed Amanda her glass of whiskey back “Very nice bathing suit, especially for the dead of winter.” Gibbs said with a soft chuckle as he and Amanda clinked their glasses together before they both took a sip.

 

Amanda nodded as she took one last sip of her whiskey before setting it on the corner of the hot tub “I bought it especially for this occasion, and for future swimming excursions that I do with you.” Amanda said softly as she trailed her fingers lightly up Gibbs’ arm.

 

Gibbs smirked as he turned his head and looked at Amanda “When we move we’re getting a house with a pool… and a hot tub.” Gibbs said quietly as he set his glass of whiskey next to Amanda’s and then grabbed his fiancee around the waist and pulled her over until she was situated in his lap.

 

Amanda set her arms over Gibbs’ neck and played with the wet hair at the nape of his neck “Tony would enjoy having a pool in the backyard… He’s getting really good at swimming.  You think of letting him join the local swim team when he gets a bit older?” Amanda asked as she wrapped her legs around Gibbs’ lower back.

 

Gibbs nodded as he trailed his fingers up and down Amanda’s hips and thighs lightly “When he turns five.  The instructor told me that the YMCA has a swim team that starts at five years old.  If he keeps up with it, I can see him going far on a swim team… I want a better life for Tony, give him everything that he didn’t have the first time around; opportunities that he never had.  I have the money to provide him with the best education, whatever school he wants to go too… It’ll be his.” Gibbs said quietly as he laid his head back on the padded edge of the hot tub.

 

Amanda smiled as she began massaging Gibbs’ shoulders and chest lightly “I don’t mean to be nosy, but just how much do you have?” Amanda asked as she looked down at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs sighed as he looked up and opened his eyes “Tony had a trust fund bequeathed to him by his mother and grandparents from both sides – His father never knew about the trust funds so they were safe as long as Tony never said anything, and Tony knew that his father would try everything in his power to get the money if he knew…” Gibbs explained as he rubbed his thumbs in slow circles against Amanda’s hip bones “The total sum of how much Tony inherited, and then me once his death certificate was verified is well over two-hundred and seventy-eight million dollars.  I have enough money to buy our dream home, put all three kids through college, and I would still have so much more money to do whatever we want with…” Gibbs said quietly as he just rested his hands on Amanda’s thighs and looked at her.

 

Amanda looked at Gibbs with wide eyes “That’s a lot of money, Jethro… If you decide that we need a prenup before we get married, I wouldn’t be at all shocked by the offer.” Amanda said, her voice reflecting the shock she was feeling.

 

Gibbs shook his head “I’m in this for the long haul, sweetheart… Although I do have one question I want to ask you… It has to do with Josh and Nicole.” Gibbs said as he sat up a bit, wrapping one arm around Amanda’s back so she wouldn’t fall into the water.

 

Amanda nodded as she held onto Gibbs’ neck lightly “Ask away.  I know my kids pretty well, and can answer just about anything about them.” Amanda said confidently as she smiled at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs sighed as he grabbed his glass of whiskey and took a quick sip before setting it back down “I didn’t know when the right time to ask you this… and maybe it’s not even the right question to ask… But, what do you think about my adopting Josh and Nicole after we get married?  Would you be okay with that?  And would the kids be okay with it?” Gibbs asked, biting his bottom lip nervously as he looked directly into Amanda’s eyes.

 

Amanda immediately teared up as she leaned forward and kissed Gibbs affectionately “Jethro… That’s… Wow…” Amanda took a deep breath and nodded slowly “I think that adopting the kids is an amazing idea.  I would have to talk with George about it, obviously, as he would be effectively turning over his parental rights, but I don’t think he would argue it… As long as he can still see Josh and Nicole he’ll be amenable to just about anything.” Amanda said quietly but confidently as she kissed Gibbs once more softly on the lips “I love you, so much, and thank you, Jethro.” Amanda whispered as she laid her head on Gibbs’ shoulder and snuggled close to him.

 

Gibbs lightly massaged up and down Amanda’s back, smiling as he laid his head back against the padded edge again “I love you too, Amanda.” Gibbs said quietly as he held his fiancee close and continued gently rubbing up and down her back.

 

An hour later, both Gibbs and Amanda got out of the hot tub, wrapped up in their robes and then quietly headed upstairs and checked that all of their kids were still fast asleep.  They then made their way into their own room and snuggled close to each other once they were in bed together, the activities of the entire vacation and the relaxing hour in the hot tub quickly caught up with the couple and they were fast asleep by the time their heads hit the pillow but each had smiles on their faces as they held onto one another.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Gibbs twirled his pen around in his fingers as he looked up at the mezzanine.  Gibbs sighed as he tossed his pen onto his desk and stood up, he ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at Tim “I’ll be up with the director…” Gibbs said shortly, as he grabbed his coffee cup and then headed upstairs, walking straight into Vance’s office.

 

Vance looked up from the file he was reading on his desk and shook his head “What can I do for you, Gibbs?” Vance asked as he closed the file and set it aside, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers.

 

Gibbs dropped down into one of the chairs in front of Vance’s desk and propped his coffee cup on his bent knee “I need to talk with you about something… About me and my future here at NCIS…” Gibbs stated as he took a sip of his coffee and then looked at Vance with a raised eyebrow.

 

Vance nodded as he stood up and went over to one of the filing cabinets, he pulled out a thick file and returned to his desk “Alright, let's talk about your future then… What are you thinking about?” Vance asked as he leaned back and tapped on the file he brought out.

 

Gibbs sighed as he rubbed the side of his head “Well, with the spring season starting up… Tony will be starting Peewee Soccer and Baseball… Not to mention he’ll be swimming as well… I want to be able to spend more time with him… And in order to do that, I need to do something regarding my career.” Gibbs said as he twisted his coffee cup around slowly “Is there anything here at NCIS that I can do that would give me that freedom to be home with Tony more often or do I have to retire early and go find something else to do?” Gibbs asked as he stared directly at Vance.

 

Vance sighed as he opened the file “I’ve been waiting for this, you know?  Expect the unexpected and all… There are options available here at NCIS that would be best suited to your specific skill set…” Vance said as he pulled out a single sheet of paper from the folder “Currently the only thing we have available here in Washington, however, is working in MTAC on Classified Operations…” Vance said, setting aside the paper and looking up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded slightly and rubbed his chin slowly “What else is available?  I probably won’t be moving from Washington, but I am curious…” Gibbs questioned as he took the final sip of his coffee and then tossed it in the trash can.

 

Vance sighed as he lifted up the paper again “There are spots in every field office currently… Newport, Rhode Island is looking for a team lead.  Same as Norfolk, Camp Lejeune, and Mayport, Florida.  On the west coast – Pearl Harbor and San Diego are looking for field office directors; However, in Camp Pendleton, they’re looking for Operation Specialists of any level and in Silverdale, Washington State they are looking for a team leader.” Vance said “And that’s just the United States… Do you want me to go globally?” Vance asked, looking directly at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head “No.  Can I have that paper and get back to you on my decision?” Gibbs asked as he stood up, looking down at the paper in Vance’s hand.  Vance shook his head and handed the paper over, Gibbs smirked as he took it “I’ll get back to you by lunchtime…” Gibbs said, turning on his heel and withdrawing his cellphone from his belt as he walked out of the office.

 

Ten minutes later Gibbs was sitting down at his favorite coffee shop with a smile on his face as he sat next to Amanda and Tony “How’s my favorite little boy doing?” Gibbs asked as he tweaked Tony’s nose lightly.

 

Tony giggled as he looked up at Gibbs “I doing great daddy!” Tony said, beaming a wide smile up at Gibbs before sipping on the small drink that Amanda had bought while they were waiting for Gibbs to show up.

 

Gibbs smiled as he kissed the top of Tony’s head and then withdrew the paper from his inside jacket pocket and set it on the table.  Amanda picked the paper up and quickly skimmed over the contents listed “Alright, so what is this… exactly?” Amanda asked curiously as she lifted her cup of coffee and took a sip from it.

 

Gibbs sighed as he twisted his fresh mug of coffee around with his fingers “It’s a list of NCIS Careers across the entire United States… Three of them are promotions, five of them are the same rank that I’m at now but in less congested cities.  And then the final position that’s here in Washington is also a promotion.” Gibbs said as he folded his hands together and twisted his thumbs around.

 

Amanda sighed softly “California, Hawaii, Washington State, DC, North Carolina, Florida, Rhode Island or Virginia… Two local locations and six very big moves from the area…” Amanda said as she rubbed the side of her head lightly “How long do you have to make a decision?” Amanda asked as she looked at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs rolled his neck slightly “I told Vance I’d have a decision by lunch… But it doesn’t have to be a definitive decision right now.  I don’t want to move until after the wedding of course, and by then Nicole will be out of school and since Josh and Tony haven’t started school yet it would be the best time to move… If we decided to move out of state, that is.” Gibbs said as he leaned back in his chair, sighing as he looked at Amanda.

 

Amanda nodded as she leaned over and kissed Gibbs lightly on the lips “I’ll call you before noon with my answer, I promise.” Amanda said as she and Gibbs stood up together.

 

Gibbs nodded as he kissed Amanda once more and then lifted Tony up out of his booster chair “Alright big guy, you behave for Amanda and I’ll see you tonight after work.  Give me a kiss and hug.” Gibbs said as he smiled at Tony.

 

Tony giggled as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and planted a sloppy wet kiss on Gibbs’ cheek “Love you, daddy, see you later.” Tony said before he transferred himself from Gibbs’ arms to Amanda’s and waved bye to Gibbs.

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, Amanda called Gibbs just a few minutes before noon and gave him the answer he was looking for.  After that, he headed up to Vance and gave him the decision, he was actually quite excited about the location that Amanda chose but his excitement was very short lived when he realized he would have to tell his team, Abby, and Ducky that in five months he would no longer be living in DC.

 

Thus Gibbs now sat in Autopsy with Ducky, waiting for everyone else on his team – and Abby – to arrive so that they could all talk; Normally they would have these types of conversations in Abby’s lab but Gibbs was already in Ducky’s lab and really didn’t feel like traipsing even further into the basement to Abby’s lab or drag Ducky along with him.

 

Tim, Abby, and Ziva all came into autopsy, all chattering away and speculating about why Gibbs wanted to speak with everyone.  Gibbs whistled loudly and the chatter immediately ceased and everyone came to a halt near the autopsy tables that Gibbs and Ducky were sitting next to, or in Gibbs’ case, on top of.  Abby jumped up onto the table next to Gibbs and smiled “So, what’s the big news boss man?” Abby asked as she clasped her hands together and swung her legs back and forth.

 

Gibbs sighed as he rubbed his palms against his jeans “Well, as you all know… After taking Tony in, I’ve been reducing my work hours so I can spend more time with him… And this morning I spoke with Director Vance about completely leaving the MRCT so that I would have normal work hours; I’ll be taking on a temporary position in MTAC as a SpecOps supervisor.” Gibbs said as he looked at everyone in the room.

 

Ducky looked up at Gibbs from his rolling metal stool “That is wonderful news, Jethro.  I’m sure that all of the kids and Amanda will enjoy having you around more often.” Ducky said happily, then stopped and frowned slightly “What do you mean by temporary?  You’re not retiring again, are you?” Ducky asked curiously.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Not retiring, no.  Amanda and I have decided that we’ll be moving, after the wedding.” Gibbs said quietly, grabbing his ubiquitous cup of coffee off of the table next to him and taking a sip as he looked between his four friends gathered together.

 

Abby jumped off of the table and whirled around to face Gibbs directly “Moving?!  What do you mean you’re moving?!” Abby asked, her voice rising and echoing in the cavernous autopsy bay.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes skyward “Vance offered me nine different positions, gave me the option of choosing which one I wanted the most… Amanda and I discussed it earlier today and we came to the decision that I’d be best served in San Diego as the Field Office Director.” Gibbs said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

 

Everyone, Ducky excluded, began talking over one another, questioning Gibbs and demanding that they have their answers now “HEY!  One at a time.” Gibbs shouted, glaring at trio standing in front of him.  Gibbs looked over at Ducky “You have any questions, comments, or concerns, Duck?” Gibbs asked respectfully.

 

Ducky shook his head and carefully stood up “I have none of the above.  Just sage advice that you call once in a while; Or, perhaps learn to use your computer for more than just bashing it upside the monitor, yes?” Ducky asked with a smile as he patted Gibbs’ cheek affectionately.

 

Gibbs nodded and smiled at Ducky “I’ll try my best… If anything I’ll have Nicole and Amanda there to teach me how to make Skype calls.” Gibbs said before turning to face the younger three “Tim, you next.” Gibbs said as he pulled one of his legs up to the edge of the table and resting his chin on it.

 

Tim sighed as he sat down on the table opposite of Gibbs again “What’s going to happen to us?  The team – I mean, I know you don’t care about what happens to Agent Stokes… But we’ve been a team for years, Gibbs…” Tim questioned as he looked at his boss with wide, sad, green eyes.

 

Gibbs sighed quietly “I don’t know what’ll happen to the team McGee.  Probably get transferred to another field office or department… Hell, maybe we’ll work with each other again someday… And it’s not that I don’t care about Agent Stokes… He’s just… Not family.” Gibbs said with a shrug as he looked down at the tip of his sneaker.

 

Ziva cleared her throat “I will not stay in Washington if you are not going to be my boss… My main reason for coming to the United States was to learn under the best federal agent that the government had employed and if you are not here, I will not remain.  I will be sure to call my father immediately and have transportation back to Israel by tonight.” Ziva said, her tone clipped and diplomatic, she then turned on her heel – brown hair flying over her shoulder – as she left Autopsy as quickly as her words came out of her mouth.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he watched Ziva leave, he then turned to look at Abby and sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple lightly “I’ll still only be a phone call away, and it’s only a four-hour flight, both ways…” Gibbs said quietly against Abby’s forehead.

 

Abby shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs’ waist “It’s not the same though… I won’t get to hug you every day, you won’t bring me Caf-Pow’s every day…” Abby said quietly, her voice breaking with emotion as she stared up at Gibbs “I won’t even get to see you barely smile every day.” Abby whispered.

 

Gibbs sighed as he slid off of the autopsy table “Abby… I’ll still be able to talk to you every day… And once the kids teach me how to use a computer properly… We’ll talk on Skype… and I’ll even smile for you.” Gibbs said quietly, reaching up with one hand and gently wiping the tears away from Abby’s face with the pad of his thumb.

 

Abby nodded as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs’ waist and buried her head against his chest, sniffling loudly.  Gibbs wrapped his arms around Abby and held onto her, not caring that she was getting all sorts of black make-up on his shirt, he just kissed the top of her head and sighed as they held onto one another.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, after Tony was in bed and Amanda had gone home for the night, Gibbs sighed as he pulled out his bottle of bourbon and a clean tumbler as he sat down on top of his workbench and stared at the unfinished boat that he and Tony had been working on since the adult Tony’s “ _death_ ”.  Gibbs heard his front door open and shut, then heard the tread of someone carefully walking through the house – he knew the footsteps and sighed again as he pulled out another tumbler and filled it halfway with his bourbon.

 

Tobias shook his head as he came down the basement steps “You know, I really disapprove of hearing news from your team when it comes to things about you, Jethro.” Tobias said as he hopped up onto the workbench and took a swig of the bourbon waiting for him.

 

Gibbs smirked slightly as he sipped his bourbon, relishing the burn as it went down his throat “What’d ya hear this time, Tobias?” Gibbs asked as he leaned back against the cinderblock wall of the basement.

 

Tobias sighed as he leaned back as well “Abby called me earlier today in near hysterics about you moving to San Diego after the wedding?” Tobias said questioningly as he turned his head to look over at his friend.

 

Gibbs nodded as he finished off his bourbon and poured more into his glass “You heard right… Took a new job in the agency… Gonna be a Field Office Director.” Gibbs said as he looked over at Tobias “Here to talk me out of it Tob?” Gibbs asked as he licked the bourbon clinging to his lips off.

 

Tobias shook his head “Nope.  Just wanted to make sure it was true… We haven’t spoken much since you proposed to Amanda…” Tobias said and then sighed “Wanna wish you the best, too… You deserve all the happiness that life can give you, Jethro… and I think moving would help with that…” Tobias added as he sipped his bourbon slowly “What are ya gonna do with the house?” Tobias asked as he looked around the basement.

 

Gibbs laughed as he looked at Tobias “You angling for my house, Tobias?  Cause if ya’ want it… I’ll sign the deed of it over to ya after we move…” Gibbs said as he shrugged his shoulders “Rather the house go to someone I know… Someone who would take care of the place for me…” Gibbs said quietly as he looked around his own basement and sighed as he slipped off the workbench.

 

Tobias sat up and set his hand on Gibbs’ shoulder “I’d take care of the house, Gibbs… And the memories inside of it will always be inside of you… You know that better than anyone.” Tobias said sympathetically, knowing the exact reason for his friend’s sudden pained expression.

 

Gibbs nodded as he patted Tobias’ hand “I know… I appreciate it, Tobias.  After everything in California is settled, you can have the house… Just don’t start building boats, that would be hinky – As Abby would say.” Gibbs said with a forced smile as he looked at Tobias.

 

Tobias nodded as he hopped off the workbench and finished off the remainder of his bourbon “I don’t even know the first thing about building boats, no worries there.  I’ll see ya later, Gibbs… Don’t stay down here too long thinking about things… You’ll start second-guessing yourself.” Tobias said as he patted Gibbs on the back and then headed back up the stairs.

 

Gibbs sighed as he leaned against the workbench “Little late for that, Toby…” Gibbs whispered as he twisted his tumbler around in his hand a few times, feeling the temptation deep within himself to throw the glass across the room; he instead set it down on the workbench and headed upstairs, turning off lights as he went and reliving every memory that he had in this house with Shannon and Kelly nearly twenty years ago – everything felt so distant and yet right there on the surface that he was almost able to just reach out and touch Shannon or Kelly in their holographic states.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he climbed the second set of stairs and looked in at the toddler that was safely tucked into his bed; Tony was everything to him now and Gibbs knew deep down that this move to California was more than just a new career opportunity… It was Tony’s safety and his own sanity that were depending on this move.  Gibbs sighed as he carefully adjusted Tony back onto the bed properly and tucked him back in “Daddy loves you, Tony.” Gibbs whispered as he kissed the back of his son’s head before he headed across the hall and into his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to change from red to green; it was two days before his and Amanda’s wedding and while he expected to be uncharacteristically nervous about that, given his track record in the marriage department as of late, there was no nervousness accompanying his gut today, just pure unadulterated happiness and excitement to finally finding a woman that he could see himself spending the rest of his life with.

 

Now that he no longer had to worry about being shot at, blown up, or killed by anyone, his life expectancy finally had a better outlook as well.  And ever since taking Tony in, his bourbon drinking had drastically reduced to the occasional glass once a week, giving his liver and other internal organs a chance to finally live and breathe along with him rather than stagger behind him at unhealthy rates.

 

Gibbs smiled as he continued driving down the road, taking the turn-off for the highway that would lead him home.  Not only was he getting married in two days, but he was also adding two more children into his life with Josh and Nicole – George, Amanda’s ex-husband, and the two’s father, was rather happy that he would no longer have to pay alimony and that Amanda had a judge retract the child support payments and readily agreed to sign whatever legal documents he needed too. 

 

Of course, Gibbs was disgusted with the man’s attitude toward Josh and Nicole but he personally was ready to take care of all three children and Amanda; he didn’t care if George wanted to be in the kids lives or not, that was not anything he had to worry about, and in a week when all the legal work was complete, Amanda wouldn’t have to worry about any of it either.

 

Red and blue lights flashing in Gibbs’ rearview mirror broke him from his thoughts, he glanced down at his speedometer and was confused by the fact that cops were right on his tail; he was, surprisingly, only going five miles over the posted speed limit.  Gibbs sighed as he pulled his Challenger over onto the shoulder and killed the engine, leaning back in the seat as he waited for the officers to come up to his window, he got out his wallet, NCIS Badge, and Registration before they even opened their doors.

 

The two officers both sauntered up to the car, casual and slow which irritated Gibbs to absolutely no end; when the officer on his side of the car _finally_ made his way to Gibbs’ window, Gibbs was close to snapping, completely ruining the feel-good mood he was in not even five minutes ago, but he took a deep breath and reigned in his anger “Can I help you, officers?” Gibbs asked as he held his identification cards and registration out to the man beside him.

 

The officer nodded as he took the documents from Gibbs, looking them over slowly “Know how fast you were going?” The officer asked as he handed the documents over the hood of the car to his partner, who took them and casually walked back to the squad car.

 

Gibbs sighed as he tapped his index finger on the steering wheel “I was going sixty-five… Not illegal and definitely not something you should be pulling me over for.” Gibbs said quietly, the anger he was feeling starting to bubble up without his permission.

 

The officer shook his head “We clocked you at eighty, Mr. Gibbs… Could you step out of the car for me?” the officer asked, taking a step backward toward the rear tire of Gibbs’ car.

 

Gibbs growled low in his throat as he slowly got out of his car when traffic was clear to do so, “I have a weapon on my right hip…” Gibbs announced, lifting the corner of his sports coat to show the officer his holstered Sig Sauer.

 

“I’m going to remove that, for your safety and mine.” The officer informed Gibbs as he reached forward, removing the entire holster from Gibbs’ belt and unclipping the magazine from inside, he then set both items down on the hood of Gibbs’ challenger “Step to the back of the car with me, please, Mr. Gibbs.” The officer requested, stepping backward until he was positioned in front of Gibbs’ trunk.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he followed the officer to the trunk of his car, and, knowing what was coming next, turned around and placed his hands on the boot of the trunk “I have a knife on my ankle, as well as one in my belt buckle.” Gibbs said as he looked over his shoulder at the officer.

 

The officer shook his head “Do you always carry that many weapons with you?” the officer asked curiously as he removed Gibbs’ knife belt, followed by the ankle holster for his knife.  The officer then began thoroughly patting the rest of Gibbs’ body down, during that time his partner returned and shook his head at the officer who was patting Gibbs down.

 

The two officers walked a few steps away from Gibbs, leaving him to stand there and watch their communication – luckily he was well versed in lip-reading from spending so much time with Abby and was just able to make out the words ‘ _Arrest Warrant_ ’ before the two’s conversation ended and the officer who was patting Gibbs down returned, hand on his handcuff pouch “Agent Gibbs, right now I’m going to cuff you.  You’re not under arrest but you are being detained at this moment.” The officer informed Gibbs before pulling his arms back and clipping the cuffs into place securely.

 

Gibbs expected the cuffs to be a bit tighter on his wrists, but was surprised to find that he still had just enough room to twists his wrists back and forth, not that it would matter, he wouldn’t be able to pull his hands out of the stainless steel cuffs in any way “Can I know why I’m being detained?” Gibbs asked curiously as he turned around to face the two officers.

 

“You’re being detained for questioning.  We have to call the person who is looking for you, see where we’re meant to be dropping you off…” the officer who had been running Gibbs’ information spoke up for the first time.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he leaned back against the trunk of his car “Alright, go ahead… I apparently have all the time in the world.” Gibbs said sullenly, nevermind the fact that he had a four-year-old at home waiting for him and a fiancée who would definitely start getting worried if he didn’t show up at the same time he did every day.

 

The younger of the two male officers nodded as he quickly returned to his car, grabbed his cell phone from the dashboard and punched in what looked like a single digit; Gibbs’ gut immediately started churning at full-speed, he knew these cops were legitimate patrol officers, but what if they were the dirty variety?  Moonlighting as headhunters for any number of the criminals that he had arrested over the past eighteen years of his life?  Gibbs continued watching as the younger officer placed a second call and then got out of the car.

 

“Tow truck has been called, should be here in ten minutes… And we have a location for Agent Gibbs’ drop-off.” The officer said, keeping his words precise and very vague, even Gibbs couldn’t really detect what these the angle these two officers were working, but he knew if worse came to worse, he would fight with everything he had to get out of his situation; Tony depended on him, Amanda needed him, Josh and Nicole would be devastated, Gibbs used that fuel to fire himself, would survive whatever these two pricks threw at him – and it wasn’t even like he could run; although he could still use his knife, he couldn’t reach them with his limited arm span now.

 

By the time the tow truck arrived and towed Gibbs’ car away, Gibbs was absolutely pissed off and ready to strangle the person who these two were working for.  The officer who had placed him in cuffs led Gibbs to the back of the car and helped him into the seat, and after that nothing but silence was heard in the car as they drove through the city.

 

* * *

 

 

However, on the other side of town, Amanda was sitting at Gibbs’ house with Tony, smiling as the toddler was coloring in his Zoo Creatures coloring book and talking up a storm about all that he knew about the specific animals he was coloring in when the doorbell rang.  Amanda got up and smiled as she walked to the door, Abby was standing on the other side of the glass panel and bouncing anxiously on her feet “Abby, what’re you doing here?  I thought you’d still be at work.” Amanda asked after she opened the door and invited her friend inside.

 

Abby shrugged and waved at Tony who actually waved back and smiled at the goth “Well… See, here’s the thing – I have Jackson sitting out in my car and he’s offering to babysit while I drag you out on the town and we do up your last few nights as a single woman the right way!” Abby rushed the words out, bouncing even more excitedly on her feet.

 

Tony giggled as he came over to Abby, his black kitten perched on his shoulder “Abby!  Shadow say hi!” Tony shouted as he peeled the cat off his shoulder and held him up to Abby.

 

Abby squeaked as she lifted Shadow into her hands and kissed the kitten on his cute little pink button nose “Hi Shadow, my goodness you’ve gotten so big!  Tony must be taking really good care of you!” Abby said happily as she nuzzled the kitten’s face softly and then handed him back to Tony, “So, come on… We have to go before the lines start getting too long, Heather and Anni are already waiting for us!” Abby said as she grabbed Amanda’s hand and her purse that was sitting by the door and then drug her best friend out of the house, while at the same time Jackson was walking up the driveway and towards the front door.

 

Jackson smiled warmly “Don’t you worry, Amanda.  My grandson and grandkitten are in perfectly capable babysitting hands, you go enjoy yourself tonight!” Jackson called from the doorway, waving as Amanda and Abby got into her hearse and Abby quickly peeled out of the driveway.

 

Amanda sighed, shaking her head as she looked over at Abby “Abby, I really am not in any mood to go out and party the night away… And look at what I’m wearing?” Amanda said, looking down at her favorite well-worn blue jeans and Gibbs’ olive green USMC shirt that had somehow gotten shrunk in the drier – Amanda told Gibbs she hadn’t done it on purpose, but to be completely honest, she did and was proud of it to be able to wear one of Gibbs’ favorite shirts that still smelled so much like him; Saw Dust and Coffee, and the slightest hint of Irish Spring soap.

 

Abby shook her head “You look fine!  And I promise, where we’re going… You’ll forget all about your bad mood and be completely and totally relaxed!” Abby vowed as she continued driving through the mildly suburban streets of Alexandria.

 

Amanda sighed as she looked out the window and set her hands on her stomach which was continually rumbling and rolling with nausea that she’d been feeling for the past two months now; she knew that going out tonight would be difficult to enjoy, thus why she hadn’t suggested a bachelorette party every time Abby had brought it up “You know… I really am too old to be having a Bachelorette party… I’ve had two since I was eighteen, Abby, and neither time were they all that great.” Amanda said in a last-ditch effort to pull out before they got to wherever it was that they were going.

 

Abby shook her head again as she pulled into a parking lot that was littered with a dozen or so cars but nothing more than that “Mandy, I promise tonight won’t be a bust for you.  This isn’t some fancy club or strip club… It’s just a regular bar, one that we rented out for the night so it’ll just be close friends who want to wish you well.” Abby said quietly as she looked at her best friend, putting on her best puppy-dog-don’t-deny-me-this look.

 

Amanda sighed but nodded, she never did understand how she could resist her children’s puppy pout but not Abby’s “Alright… But if I don’t enjoy this, I’m leaving the second I start feeling out of place.” Amanda said firmly, not giving in completely as she got out of the car with Abby and started towards the small bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs growled as the scenery of his own neighborhood started becoming familiar to him; they had gone past all government buildings, police stations and whatever else was out there and now Gibbs’ gut was in so many knots that he was actually starting to worry that maybe his time on earth, and the time with his family would be coming to an end very quickly.  Gibbs tried getting the cuffs out from behind his back but because his knee was so jacked up he couldn’t bring it up high enough, which only frustrated him even further; not that he would be able to strangle the cop that was driving anyway, thanks to the metal and plexiglass cage dividing them.

 

When the squad car came to an abrupt stop outside of a bar, Gibbs looked at it in confusion “What the hell is this?!” Gibbs demanded, a deep scowl set on his face and his greying brows knitted together so tightly that it looked as if he had a unibrow.

 

Neither officer responded as they got out of the car and came to the door that Gibbs was located, they both pulled him out and unlocked his cuffs “This is where we were told to deliver you… Nothing more, nothing less.  You’re free to go.” The officer who had initially arrested him said before he got back into his squad car and waited for his partner to get in before they took off.

 

Gibbs rubbed his aching wrists as he looked around the parking lot, he recognized several cars in the lot – Abby’s hearse, Ducky’s classic Morgan, Tobias’ overly huge suburban, Tim’s convertible… Gibbs shook his head and sighed as he headed for the front doors of the bar, not at all surprised to see several of his friends inside, mostly just his team, but even some people he had managed to not piss off at NCIS - Even Leon and Jackie had shown up to what he assumed was his bachelor party.

 

Although, once Gibbs spotted Amanda sitting next to Abby and her two other best friends – Heather and Anni – Gibbs smiled, surprised and happy to see his fiancée at this too, although Amanda did not look at all happy to be there and he could only assume that she had been brought here under duress, if it were any indication by the four women whispering quietly to one another.

 

Gibbs decided he would wait before he intervened, not wanting Amanda to stress out too much before the wedding, and headed over to the bar where Vance, Tobias, Tim, and Ducky were all sitting and drinking “I would have come willingly if you would have told me Amanda was coming as well…” Gibbs stated as he glared at Tobias and Vance, knowing that either of the two had enough manpower to rig his false arrest.

 

Leon and Tobias both turned to face Gibbs “We didn’t actually know if Abby would have been able to convince her to come out… And I already had the officers who were going to arrest you on the job…” Tobias said, completely unapologetically as he handed Gibbs a fresh glass of bourbon.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he snatched the glass of bourbon from Tobias, then reached up and slapped his oldest friend on the back of the head – his first time ever doing that – “Next time, just leave me and my fiancée the hell alone… We are too damn old to be doing this kind of shit – and secondly… Where the hell are _my_ kid, _her_ kids, and _your_ kids?” Gibbs asked angrily, now looking at Leon with that dangerous and angry glint in his blue eyes.

 

Leon sighed and held up his hand “They are all with your father and our babysitter at your house.  Hailey will make sure that the kids don’t overwhelm your father… Everything is taken care of Gibbs, there’s no reason to be pissed off!” Vance said, hoping to placate his irate agent.

 

Gibbs snarled as he flung his hand outward, pointing in Amanda’s direction “There is _plenty_ of reason to be pissed off – My fiancée, the woman I love and am getting married to in _two_ days, does not want to be here.  I, not breaking any road laws for once, was illegally detained and drug around this city for an hour, thinking that I would _never_ get to see my family again, DO NOT want to be here.  And you want me to CALM down?!” Gibbs shouted angrily, glaring all four of his friends down now.

 

Amanda frowned from her table “I told you guys that this was a bad idea… Now I have to go soothe the beast…” Amanda said as she took a quick sip of her lemon-infused water and then stood up before she quickly crossed the bar, where Gibbs was still roaring angrily at his friends.  Amanda set her hand on the small of Gibbs’ back and immediately he stopped and turned to look at her “Hey honey… You okay?” Amanda asked softly as she rubbed up and down Gibbs’ back lightly.

 

Gibbs nodded and took a deep breath before he set his glass down on the bar and turned completely to face Amanda “Yeah… I’m okay now.” Gibbs said as he wrapped his arms around Amanda and held her close, breathing in her soothing scent of vanilla and peaches “Definitely okay now.” Gibbs whispered into her hair, closing his eyes and letting the absolutely calming presence of his fiancée take over all of his senses.

 

Amanda smiled as she tilted her head up and kissed Gibbs lovingly on the lips “Can we talk in private for a second?” Amanda asked, nodding her head in the direction of an unoccupied table.

 

Gibbs nodded as he took Amanda’s hand in his own and led her over to the table, helped her into her chair and then sat down beside her, both of their backs turned away from the prying eyes of their friends “I know that we don’t necessarily want to be at this engagement party… But, all of our friends got together and did this for us – Our kids are taken care of for the night, our ride is taken care of for the night… We have absolutely no worries on our plates… So…” Amanda sighed as she rubbed Gibbs’ hand lightly with her fingers “Maybe we’ll just enjoy the night and forgive our friends for doing this to us?” Amanda asked, looking up at Gibbs with a disarming smile on her face and a twinkle in her baby blue eyes.

 

Gibbs sighed but nodded as he turned sideways on his chair, cupped the side of Amanda’s face and brought her closer to him “I’m still going to kill them… After the wedding.” Gibbs promised with a smile that completely belied his statement as he leaned into Amanda and kissed her deeply and slowly, causing a small moan to rumble in the back of Amanda’s throat; Gibbs chuckled as he pulled back, “Mhm, keep that mood up for the entire night… I’ll make it worth your while, sweetheart.” Gibbs said, winking as he stood up, took Amanda’s hand and pulled her up and against his chest.

 

Amanda laughed as she wrapped her arms loosely around Gibbs’ neck “Why, is the infamous ‘I do not flirt’ Leroy Jethro Gibbs, flirting with me?” Amanda asked teasingly as she led Gibbs away from the table and over to the dance floor in the center of the bar.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he set his hands on Amanda’s hips “And if I were?  I do not think it is illegal to flirt with my fiancée, although perhaps I should check with Tobias and Leon… They may have different opinions on what’s illegal and what’s not now.” Gibbs said, grinning as he and Amanda began dancing to the song that immediately came on the stereo system – Gibbs was thankful that it was music that he actually knew and could actually somewhat dance too, even if his dance skills were atrocious and slow dancing was all he _actually_ knew how to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite his best efforts to hate his friends and the engagement party, Gibbs really couldn’t find a single complaint about it.  Although for some reason, his gut was still slowly churning as he kept a close eye on Amanda as she flaunted around the room, talking with everyone and enjoying the company; the entire night she had stuck to drinking either water or soda, which, wouldn’t have bothered Gibbs nearly as much but he knew that when they didn’t have to worry about the kids, she would drink bourbon or the ocassional mixed cocktail, it wasn’t like her to not let loose, but he wasn’t about to question it either.

 

Gibbs turned to see that Tobias was standing on the small stage in the corner of the room, his glass was raised to the microphone and he was thumping on it “Attention… Attention please.” Tobias said drunkenly into the mic “As you all know… Tonight we are celebrating Jethro and Amanda’s soon-to-be no-longer single life…” Tobias said, chuckling to himself slightly at his own lame joke “The best man, who is not me, and the maid of honor… both have words that they would like to say!” Tobias informed the room before he got off the stage.

 

Ducky made his way up to the stage, not nearly as drunk as what Tobias was – being older and Scottish definitely had its advantages for the older man.  Ducky cleared his throat and smiled “I promise to not make this as long as some of my stories are, I’m saving that for the wedding.” Ducky started off, earning an immediate and loud round of applause and approval from the gathered crowd “I have known Jethro for such a long time now… Going on nearly twenty years now… I’ve seen him through the worst of times, and some pretty good times… But this past year has been the highlight of it all.  Amanda, you have brought out a light in Jethro that had long since gone dark, and from all of his friends, we are _very_ thankful, grateful and owe you so much for bringing that young man back to life.” Ducky said happily, raising his glass into the air; everyone followed suit, cheered to Ducky’s words and then took a sip of their beverages.

 

Abby stood on the stage next, stumbling a little in her five-inch platform boots, which she realized were more a hindrance and took them off, tossing them onto the floor across the room “Okay, now that I’m more comfortable…” Abby said, hiccupping the last word out as she wiggled her black-covered toes “Amanda and I go… way back… I was still in college… my freshman year… when we met in the forensic science course I was taking – way above my level of knowledge, at that.  A lot of ups and downs… She was always there for me though, and now… Well hey, she’s marrying the guy that has always been there for me too… I love the both of them so much, and I never imagined that when I recommended her to Gibbs that they would actually fall in love with each other… but, now, I can’t imagine them _not_ being together… They are so perfect for each other.” Abby swooned, smiling drunkenly as she looked at Gibbs and Amanda “To Jethro and Amanda, may their marriage be better than all the other ones!” Abby announced, raising her glass and then draining the contents as she got off the stage.

 

Gibbs sighed, yawning loudly into his own shoulder before he looked over at Amanda who was also quite drowsy looking even though she hadn’t had a drop of alcohol and it was only two in the morning – they had stayed up much later than this in the basement, completely drunk off their asses, and Amanda had still looked wide awake then; whatever was going on with his fiancée was really starting to bug him “I’m… really kind of ready to go home now.” Gibbs said, stumbling on his words slightly – he had had far too much to drink and knew it too, he also knew that he would have a terrible hangover and be sick for most of the day tomorrow which wouldn’t be good since that was when they were all driving up to the mountains for the rehearsal dinner and wedding the next day.

 

Amanda nodded as she laid her head on Gibbs’ shoulder and yawned loudly “Mmm, bed sounds so appetizing right now…” Amanda said softly, “But what I could _really_ go for is a huge breakfast… Even at two in the morning.” Amanda added, rubbing her rumbling stomach; for the past two weeks she hadn’t been able to eat much more than saltines and everything was finally catching up, and she hoped that she would be able to actually eat and hold something substantial down.

 

Gibbs nodded as he carefully stood up, helped Amanda to her feet and then stumbled his way over to the table where their wedding party was sitting at “So… We’re about to head to the diner for breakfast… You guys should join us.” Gibbs said, looking at Abby, Anni, Ducky, Heather, Tim, and Tobias.

 

The six nodded their heads as they stood up “Sounds like a wonderful idea.  I am quite hungry as it is.” Ducky said as he hooked his arm with Abby’s and smiled at her; everyone else hooked with their walking-partner as well and the eight left the bar, saying goodnight and goodbye to the few people that were still left in the place.

 


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Gibbs smiled as the precessional music began to play; Heather and Anni were the first to walk down the aisle, wearing sleeveless A-line knee-length royal blue dresses and carrying their red white and blue bouquets.  Abby was the next to walk down the aisle, she was wearing the same dress as Heather and Anni but in an elegant red.

 

When it was Tony and Lynn’s – Amanda’s niece – turn to walk down the aisle, everyone was awe-struck at the two that were dressed in red, white and blue; Tony in a tuxedo – Black pants and jacket with a red vest and blue tie – and Lynn in a knee-length sheer fabric white dress that had red and blue flowers lining the bottom, a blue waist sash and red flower attached to the sash.  Tony was carrying a red white and blue ring pillow, and also holding Lynn’s hand as the duo made their way down the aisle; Gibbs couldn’t have been more proud of the two four-year-olds.

 

When the precessional music began to fade out and the bridal march started fading in, and everyone stood up Gibbs felt every ounce of nervousness that he had been lacking for the past couple of days immediately flood through his system; his heart started pounding erratically, his breathing had changed and his entire body broke out into a sweat “Jethro… Breathe, my boy!” Ducky whispered from beside him, his tone taking on a serious and urgent note.

 

Once Gibbs saw Amanda, Josh, and Nicole everything within himself immediately calmed back down to normal – All of his sudden doubts, fears, and worries vanished the minute he saw Amanda and the beautiful, long white dress that she was wearing; large red, white, and blue bouquet in her hand and the same flowers braided throughout her brown hair – she was breathtakingly beautiful and Gibbs’ smile widened just a bit more as his soon to be wife was escorted down the aisle to him by her two children.

 

The lodge’s officiant Minister Jason Howard stepped forward with a warm smile on his face “Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Amanda Elizabeth Blake and Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together but is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two.  Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect.” Jason started off, smiling as he looked out at the gathered crowd – Their wedding was small by comparison at only fifty in attendance, but neither Amanda nor Gibbs wanted to have a big extravagant wedding; they’d done that already and it didn’t matter one way or another how many people showed up, all that mattered to them was that they were there together, “Who gives this bride today?” Jason asked, looking down at Nicole and Josh.

 

Josh and Nicole both stepped forward with their mother “We do!” They said in unison before they kissed Amanda on her cheeks and then gently laid her hand in Gibbs’ waiting hand and joining one side of the bridal party – Nicole to the bride’s side and Josh to the groom’s side, respectively.

 

Jason nodded and cleared his throat “If there is anyone in attendance who has just cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.” Jason said, and everyone in the bridal party turned to look at their gathered friends and family when no one came forth to speak, they all nodded approvingly before turning back to the front.

 

“Marriage is an ancient human tradition.  The personal and social merits that accompany the bonds of marriage have led to its continued endurance and has paved the way for us to be standing here before God, celebrating the union between these two people today.  As we celebrate this bond of unity today under the eyes of God, it is important that we keep in mind that, while this is certainly an occasion of tremendous joy, the promises we witness here today are serious and life-altering commitments.  At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would like to invite the couple to share their vows.  Amanda, would you please deliver yours first?” Jason asked as he looked over at Amanda with a smile.

 

Amanda nodded as she pulled out a folded piece of paper in her bouquet and undid it, smiling softly as she began to read “Life seemed ordinary… until I met you.  The hours I kept, the words I said – none of it meant anything until I encountered the brightest smile I’d ever seen.  That smile was no longer only in my dreams, but now in my line of vision.  When I let go and let God, I was no longer afraid and definitely not looking back… I fell in love!  From the moment I met you, Jethro, I knew you were _The One_.  The realization that God and I finally agreed on something allowed me to know and to love you.  Peace came not only in our own interest but in that of our children.  Our family meshed so naturally, I look forward to the memories that we’ll make together.  Jethro, I vow this day that I will love and treasure you.  I will be open, understanding, and without judgment.  I promise to trust your actions and intentions and believe you will respect mine.  I vow to remain by your side in sickness and in health, I will support you in richness and in lacking.  In the best and worst of times, I promise to share your joy and lend support.  I vow to be faithful and love you completely for the rest of our lives.” Amanda said, reaching up to wipe the tears that had started sliding down her cheeks before she carefully folded up her vows and slid it back into the small pocket on her bouquet.

 

Gibbs smiled as he withdrew a piece of paper from the inside of his tuxedo pocket “And now, Jethro, would you please deliver your vows?” Jason asked before Gibbs could even start to read.

 

Gibbs nodded as he took his reading glasses from Ducky and slipped them on, he unfolded his vows and cleared his throat “Amanda, in you I have found my best friend, my confidant, my lover, my inspiration, my better half… My soulmate.  You have already taught me so much about the kind of person I want to be, and the kind of parent that I want to be.  You love with your whole heart and soul and give all that you have whether it is deserved or not, whether it is appreciated or not, whether it is returned or not.  You are the strongest person I know.  No matter what life has thrown at you, you have been able to thrive and proser  You have an amazingly positive attitude, and your good humor is infectious, even to an old grump like me.  I am far from perfect, this you know of course, but you accept me for who I am and love me for my flaws, not in spite of them.  I know that you will always support me no matter what life throws at us, even if you don’t agree with me.  I promise to always cherish you, honor you, respect you, be true to you and love you with every fiber of my being.  I promise to protect you and take care of you and our children, and to hold all of you in the palm of my hands, for all the days of my life.” Gibbs said, his voice loud and clear; everyone gathered was absolutely stunned and speechless by the time Gibbs had finished, given that that was the most words anyone had ever heard the man speak.

 

Amanda sniffled as she reached up and dried more tears from her eyes, truly moved by Gibbs’ declaration to their love “Amanda and Jethro, please join hands.” Jason requested after a few seconds, giving the couple enough time to compose themselves.

 

Gibbs and Amanda both linked their hands together after Amanda passed her bouquet to Abby and after Jethro handed his reading glasses back to Ducky.  “Amanda Elizabeth Blake, do you take Leroy Jethro Gibbs as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?” Jason asked as he looked at Amanda.

 

Amanda nodded vehemently “I do.” She whispered, her voice hoarse and crackling slightly with the emotional overload that her body was going through.

 

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, will you take Amanda Elizabeth Blake as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?” Jason asked as he turned to look at Jethro.

 

Gibbs smiled brightly and nodded his head, giving both of Amanda’s hands a light, comforting, and reassuring squeeze “I do.” Gibbs said quietly as he rubbed his thumb along the inside of Amanda’s palm lightly.

 

Jason nodded “At this time we will now exchange the rings, may I have them please?” Jason asked as he crouched down when Tony wobbled over to him and handed him the two hand-crafted wooden rings.  Jason smiled as he stood back up and Gibbs carefully pushed Tony back over toward Ducky “The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other.  By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another.  These rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you’ve forward with your partner.  Please repeat after me;” Jason said before he gave Amanda and Gibbs their respective rings and the lines they should speak.

 

“I, Amanda Elizabeth Blake, give you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love.  Just as the circle of this ring completes itself, you complete me.” Amanda said as she slid the wood and platinum ring up to the base of Gibbs’ right ring finger.

 

“I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, give you, Amanda Elizabeth Blake, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love.  Just as the circle of this ring completes itself, you complete me.”  Gibbs said as he slid the handmade ring with the diamond up to the base of Amanda’s right ring finger as well.

 

“Amanda Elizabeth Blake and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, by the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church and the Commonwealth of Virginia, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife.  Sealed together today both in law and in love under the eyes of God.  Jethro, you may now kiss the bride!” Jason announced happily – everyone immediately began hooting and cheering.

 

Gibbs smirked as he carefully wrapped his arms around Amanda’s waist, pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers to initiate a deeply intimate kiss.  Amanda grasped tightly to Gibbs’ tuxedo jacket, her legs wobbling as her new husband practically devoured her lips in the kiss; the fireworks that had been scheduled to go off at this moment lighting up the air and raining beautiful sparks of red, white, and blue across the darkening sky.

 

Gibbs and Amanda slowly pulled away from each other, both breathless and deeply aroused as they stared at each other, both of their blue eyes darkened with their need for one another.  Gibbs leaned close to Amanda’s ear “Soon, I promise…” Gibbs whispered as he lightly rubbed his thumbs against Amanda’s hip bones.

 

Jason cleared his throat loudly, getting the attention of the wedding party back on him “Ladies and Gentlemen, I am privileged and deeply honored to now present to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs!” Jason exclaimed, earning yet another roaring applause – The recessional music started up, Gibbs and Amanda followed by their wedding party all went down the aisle and headed towards where the reception would be held.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs and Amanda smiled as the DJ announced them into the room – After arriving at the reception room, the entire wedding party went to a side area that would allow their guests to come over and find their seats as well as allow enough time for the DJ to get himself set up at his booth since he was also out at the wedding, conducting the music for the ceremony.

 

Gibbs gently took hold of Amanda’s hand and together they walked out of the waiting room and into the dance area – the reception room wasn’t much of a room, but more like a huge wooden square gazebo that had a dance floor, several chairs and the lodge catering service area.  Everyone who attended the wedding applauded loudly as Gibbs and Amanda made their way out onto the dance floor; once they were there, they turned into each other’s arms and the DJ began playing their chosen song ‘ _I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner_ ’.

 

Amanda laid her head against Gibbs’ chest and inhaled shakily as they slowly moved around the room together “I’m going to be a blubbering mess by the time the mother-son dance comes around.” Amanda said quietly as she tilted her head back to look up at her husband.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly as he kissed Amanda’s forehead lightly “You only have yourself to blame for that one, you chose that song specifically for Tony’s sake.” Gibbs reminded his wife as they took a final spin around the dance floor before the song faded out and they made their way over to their table.

 

Amanda sighed and nodded as she laid her head on Gibbs’ shoulder once they were seated with their children and the rest of the bridal party “Yeah, I know.” Amanda whispered as she slid her hand into Gibbs’ hand and twisted their fingers around together lightly.

 

Abby stood up, clinking her fork against her glass of champagne to get everyone’s attention “First of all, we would like to thank everyone who could make it to the beautiful Lydia Mountain Lodge for Amanda and Jethro’s wedding!  We also want to thank the staff at the Lydia Mountain Lodge for providing a beautiful location up here in the Blue Ridge Mountains to have this wedding _at_!” Abby said, raising her glass in a quick toast to the wedding venue company and the guests in attendance.  “Traditionally the best man gives this speech, but to everyone who knows us, knows we aren’t very traditionally.  Jethro and Amanda meeting each other was kismet, they were destined to be together at that specific moment, some say that they don’t believe in fate or miracles, but everyone who has known Jethro or Amanda knows that their relationship was fated, a miracle wrapped up in a tragic time for a lot of us.  A tragic time, that reminded us all that life was too short and that if you didn’t go after what you really sought as quickly as possible, you would never really learn to live.”

 

“Before Amanda entered Jethro’s life, there was always a grey cloud that followed him around…” Abby said, smiling apologetically in Gibbs’ direction “But now that they have found each other, found love with one another; both of their grey clouds have disappeared and the sun now shines brightly upon the both of them, lighting up their lives and the lives of their three children.  So, to Jethro and Amanda, we wish them all of the life, love, and happiness that they can find!” Abby said, a round of applause and silverware clinking against glassware erupting in the reception area.

 

After Abby reclaimed her seat, Ducky stood up and smiled as he looked around the crowded dance room “I ask that everyone bow their head as we pray.” Ducky said, bowing his own head once everyone else in the room had “Dear Lord, we are gathered here today in this place in a spirit of celebration and gratitude.  Thank you for the blessing of bringing Amanda and Jethro together in marriage today.  We ask that you bless their marriage, their family, and all of their relationships.  Help them to stay strong in any adversities that come their way, and help them to treasure and protect the joy of their marriage.  May we, as their family and friends, commit to uphold and encourage them to the best of our abilities.  And please Lord, bless this food that we are about to receive and let this reception be an honor to You.  In Jesus’ name, Amen.” Ducky said loudly to the crowd, earning an echoed ‘Amen’ back from everyone in the room.

 

Once Ducky reclaimed his seat the Lydia Catering Company began walking around the room with the choices of a Caprese Salad or Cold Sweet Corn Gazpacho, Pan Seared Filet Mignon with mashed potatoes and broccoli or Broiled Salmon with Rice and broccoli.  Once all of the plates were passed out and everyone started eating, Gibbs watched Tony out of the corner of his eye, noticing that his son was avoiding the broccoli all together “How am I supposed to get him to eat the broccoli this time…?” Gibbs asked as he speared his own broccoli with the fork and spun it around slowly.

 

Amanda shook her head “There is only one way that boy will eat broccoli and I’m not giving up my secret to someone I don’t know like a catering company… Don’t worry about him not eating the broccoli… he’s happily eating the soup and Tim is also feeding him bits of his salad, he’s getting his days worth of vegetables.” Amanda said softly as she leaned over and kissed Gibbs on the cheek lightly before turning back to her plate of Salmon and Salad.

 

Gibbs frowned as he continued watching Tony and Tim while eating his Filet Mignon; Tim was smiling as he held his fork of basil, tomato, and mozzarella out to Tony and Tony immediately took all three items off the fork and then went back to devouring the soup in his bowl.  Gibbs rolled his eyes “How can Tim get him to eat that stuff when I can’t?  I’m his dad for god sakes…” Gibbs groused as he rifled his fork through his own salad, lip curled up in distaste.

 

Ducky laughed from beside Gibbs “Because Jethro, whenever you have a leafy green… or any green on your plate… You get this look on your face that screams that you dislike your vegetables, Tony sees this and believes that it is acceptable behavior – Tim, however, is smiling and talking with Tony while they both eat the salad… You have to remember that young Anthony is much more susceptible to your behaviors now than he was when he was an adult…” Ducky said as he cut his salmon up and began eating it – his salad already gone from his plate.

 

Abby nodded from next to Amanda “Yeah Gibbs… I’ve been to dinner at your place a thousand times since Tony finally agreed to be friends with me again… and _every time_ Amanda puts a bowl of salad on the table, you shake your head and scowl at it like it’s your next and worst enemy.” Abby added to the conversation with a smile on her face.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he finished off his dinner plate, leaving the salad and broccoli untouched “Okay fine, so I’m not the _best_ example for Tony when it comes to eating vegetables…” Gibbs said as he stood up “I’ll be at the bar getting a drink while we wait for the cake cutting…” Gibbs added as he walked away from the table and headed over to the freely provided bar on the other side of the dance room.

 

When the small three-tiered wedding cake was rolled out to the center of the dance floor, Gibbs and Amanda stood to one side of the cake whilst everyone else stood on the other side of the cake.  Gibbs lifted up his saber from the cake tray and smiled as he lay the sword over his left forearm, hilt positioned near Amanda.  Amanda smiled as she wrapped her hand around the sword hilt and positioned it over the cake, Gibbs slid in next to her, wrapped his right hand around Amanda’s and his left hand he settled on her hip, together the couple pressed the cutting edge of the sword into the cake and cut out two small squares that were then placed on a plate by one of the caterers.

 

Gibbs grabbed the provided towel off the tray, thoroughly wiped down the blade before setting it back inside of its scabbard that was sitting on the tray.  He then took the plate offered to him and turned to Amanda, grinning as she handed him one fork and kept one for herself, they both cut off a small bite of cake with their forks and then hooked their arms around one another before feeding their bites of cake to each other and then shared a slow kiss, frosting smearing across their lips in the process.

 

Once all of the cake was passed out and everyone had eaten their share, Amanda stood up and smiled warmly as she took Josh and Tony’s hand and led the two boys out onto the dance floor – She lifted Tony and Josh up into her arms, one child on each hip as the song ‘ _I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever by Cyndi Lauper_ ’ began to play throughout the dance area.

 

As soon as the song started, Amanda was – as she predicted – in tears as she held her two boys closely and gently swayed in a semi-circle with them “Mommy loves the both of you, and I will always be there for you.” Amanda whispered as she kissed both Tony and Josh’s cheek lightly.

 

Tony and Josh both sniffled as they wrapped their arms around Amanda’s neck, each resting a head on one of her shoulders “We love you too, mommy.” Tony whispered as he smiled sleepily up at Amanda.

 

As the song faded out, Amanda carefully walked back to the table, still holding Tony and Josh in her arms “The boys are getting sleepy… After the final dance, we need to get them into bed.” Amanda said as she looked at Gibbs who was standing behind her chair.

 

Gibbs nodded as he kissed Amanda lightly and then helped her into her seat as she refused to put down her two children “Alright… It should only be another three minutes before we do the last dance… Try not to put them to sleep.” Gibbs said as he kissed both boys on their heads before he went over to Nicole and offered her his hand.

 

Nicole giggled as she stood up and took Gibbs’ hand, then together they walked out onto the dance floor and Gibbs whirled Nicole around before he gently pulled her in and assumed the slow-dance position with her; together the newly formed father and daughter danced to _‘That Makes Me Your Dad by Ryan St. Louis’_.  Nicole had tears dancing in her blue eyes as she stood close to Gibbs, her head resting on his stomach.

 

Gibbs smiled as he wrapped his arms lightly around Nicole’s shoulders “I do love you, princess, and I’ll always be there for you… No matter what.” Gibbs whispered against the top of Nicole’s head before pressing a light kiss in her hair.

 

Nicole nodded as she looked up at Gibbs “I know you aren’t my real father, but you’ve been more of a dad to me than he ever has… Do you think it would be wrong if I called you dad, too?” Nicole asked curiously as the duo continued to slowly sway around in a circle.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he lightly brushed the tears off of Nicole’s cheeks with the pad of his thumb “I don’t think it would be wrong, and I would be greatly honored if you called me dad… Whenever you want, sweetheart.” Gibbs said as he bent down and kissed Nicole’s forehead lightly before picking her up and holding her in a warm embrace which Nicole gladly returned.

 

When the father-daughter dance began fading out, Amanda and the two boys joined Gibbs and Nicole on the dance floor.  Gibbs shifted Nicole to one hip and took Josh from Amanda and settled the sleepy five-year-old on his other hip, Amanda wrapped her one free arm around Gibbs’ neck and together the five family members formed a semi-circle as the next song _‘Blended Family by Alicia Keys’_ filled the dance space.

 

As the song slowly came to an end, there was not a dry eye in the place – Even Gibbs had tears on his cheeks as he held his new family close to him.  “Thank you,” Gibbs whispered as he kissed Amanda lightly on the lips and smiled at her.

 

Amanda smiled back, wiping the tears from first Gibbs’ face and then her own “And thank you… I love you, so much… All of you.” Amanda whispered as she kissed all three children gently and then kissed Gibbs once more before they walked off of the dance floor.

 

After telling Ducky and Abby that they were taking the kids up to the cabin where they had a babysitter waiting, they quickly but carefully headed along the trail – Gibbs still carrying a now sleeping Josh, and Nicole and Amanda still carrying Tony, who was also fast asleep.  Gibbs could tell that Amanda was getting tired and also knew that carrying Tony was likely straining her “If you want, I can take him and Nicole could walk the rest of the way…” Gibbs offered as he looked over at Amanda.

 

Amanda shook her head and smiled at Gibbs “It’s okay, we’re almost there.” Amanda said as she nodded towards the brightly lit cabin that was only ten stairs in front of them.  Gibbs nodded as he carefully began climbing the stairs, making sure that Amanda went before him.

 

Once they got the three kids settled in their beds and the couple quickly headed back to the reception hall and they both grinned when they saw that everyone had gotten ready for the Bouquet Toss and Garter throw. “I guess everyone is getting tired as well,” Amanda said, shrugging as she went over to the bridal table and picked up the throw-away bouquet, then headed to the center of the dance floor.

 

As Amanda turned around _‘It’s Raining Men by The Weather Girls’_ began playing, causing all of the men in the room to bust out laughing.  Amanda grinned as she tossed the bouquet high over her head in the direction of all the single women that were behind her.  Abby gasped in shock as the bouquet practically fell into her hands “What?!  I… I don’t want this!” Abby shrieked as she tried passing the bouquet to anyone else, all the women shook their heads and refused to take it, all with smiles on their faces.

 

Tim grabbed a red, white, and blue decorated chair over to the center of the dance floor and set it down, he then helped Amanda into her seat and placed a pillow on the floor at her feet.  Gibbs smirked as he headed over to Amanda, _‘Good Vibrations_ _by Beach Boys_ ’ began playing as Gibbs got down on one knee and lifted the hem of Amanda’s wedding dress up before tucking his head inside.  Gibbs slowly kissed his way up Amanda’s leg, leaving behind light nibbling bites along her thigh as he got closer to the red and gold garter belt that was high on her thigh “Jethro…” Amanda whimpered quietly, her fingers gripping painfully tight into the underside of the chair.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he grabbed the garter belt with his teeth and began slowly pulling the garter down Amanda’s leg.  Once Gibbs finally managed to get the garter off and untangled himself from the fabric of Amanda’s dress, he stood up and winked at Amanda before pulling the garter out of his mouth; he stood next to Amanda and turned around, setting the garter between his thumb of one hand and index finger of the other.

 

Gibbs let the garter go flying through the air towards all the single men that had gathered together; Gibbs turned around just in time to see Tim snatching the garter out of the air, a triumphant grin on his face as he slipped it around his wrist and sauntered over to Abby, he wrapped his arms around the goth’s waist and pulled her close, kissing her smack on the lips before dragging her over to the dance floor, the song _‘Lady in Red by Chris de Brugh’_ began playing as soon as they started dancing together.

 

Amanda shook her head as she leaned against Gibbs’ side, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist “You set this up, didn’t you?” Amanda accused lightly, looking up at her husband with a soft but tired smile on her face.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Amanda’s shoulders and held her close, a small smirk gracing his features “I… might have set this up.” Gibbs admitted as he kissed the top of Amanda’s head lightly “Those two deserve to be together and if this gives them the kick in the ass they need to figure it out… Then so be it.” Gibbs said as he rubbed Amanda’s arm lightly before turning with his wife and slowly walking towards the trail that would lead them back to their cabin.

 

* * *

 

 

Amanda sighed as she carefully took off her wedding dress and put it back in the garment bag on the back of the bathroom door; she looked down at her stomach and smiled lightly as she rubbed the small bump that was now forming “Soon sweetness… Soon your daddy will know.” Amanda whispered as she grabbed her robe off the bathroom counter and slipped it on and then walked out into the bedroom where Gibbs was already laying in the bed.

 

Gibbs smiled as he patted the bed beside him “Gonna join me?  The bed is awfully lonely without ya in it.” Gibbs said as he turned onto his side and pulled the blankets back.

 

Amanda nodded “In a second, I just have to grab something from my bag.” Amanda responded as she headed over to her duffle bag and grabbed the small wrapped box that was inside, she then went over to the bed, set the box down in front of Gibbs and climbed into her side.

 

Gibbs looked at the box curious and propped himself up on his elbow “What’s this?” he asked as he gently thumbed the white sheer ribbon on the top of the box.

 

Amanda smiled as she laid down “Well… It’s a kind-of wedding gift for you?” Amanda said uncertainly, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at Gibbs, tears starting to gather in her baby blue eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded as he carefully unraveled the bow “You do want me to open this now, right?” Gibbs asked as he looked up at Amanda.  She nodded slowly as she sat up again, wrapping her arms around her legs as she watched Gibbs slowly peel the wrapping paper away from the box.

 

Gibbs pulled the tissue paper away from the contents inside of the box and stared wide-eyed at what was inside – An infant’s onesie sat inside of the box, written on it was _NCIS Federal Agent In Training_ with the NCIS emblem underneath the text.  Gibbs picked the onesie up, gently rubbing his thumb across the front of the suit “Is this for real?” he asked quietly as he looked up at Amanda with tears now gathered in his own eyes.

 

Amanda nodded slowly “Five pregnancy tests and a blood test confirmed it.” Amanda whispered as she began biting on the nail of her thumb nervously, waiting for Gibbs’ real reaction to the news.

 

Gibbs grinned as he set the box and onesie onto the nightstand beside him then wrapped his arms around Amanda’s body, pulling her down against his chest as he kissed her deeply and lovingly on the lips, his one hand traveling down the length of her body and slipping inside of her robe to rest on the small-ish bump that was there.

 

Amanda laughed softly as she pulled away from Gibbs, setting both of her hands on her husband’s chest as she looked down into his sparkling blue eyes “I take it that this means it’s good news for us then?” Amanda asked as she lightly began rubbing up and down Gibbs’ bare chest.

 

Gibbs nodded as he set his free hand on the side of Amanda’s neck, lightly rubbing her pulse point with his thumb “This is the best news… I’m happy, truly happy… I never thought that… I’d actually get to have this chance again and having a baby with you?  It makes everything better.” Gibbs whispered as he pulled Amanda down to him again and began kissing her softly and slowly, ever so carefully turning their bodies so Amanda was laying on her back and he was hovering over her.

 

Gibbs untied the belt of Amanda’s robe and began opening it with his chin as he began trailing slow kisses down her throat, chest, and then her stomach, he stopped at her belly button and smiled warmly “Don’t you worry in there, little one.  You just grow to be big and strong, mommy and daddy will take care of everything else.” Gibbs whispered as he placed a circle of kisses around Amanda’s belly button and then made his way back up to her mouth.

 

Amanda lifted up just enough to remove the robe from her arms and from underneath herself, dropping it onto the floor beside the bed, she then hooked her legs over Gibbs’ hips and pulled him down flush against her body “Can I make love to my husband now?” Amanda whispered huskily as she looked up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs groaned and nodded as he licked his lips “Damn sure can.” Gibbs said as he wrapped both of his arms around Amanda’s waist and flipped them both over so she was on top of him.

 

Amanda laughed as she grasped onto Gibbs’ erection and slid the head of his cock against her folds to lubricate it before she slowly pushed herself down onto the thick head – both of them moaned at the connection, their eyes locking together.  Amanda slowly slid down the rest of Gibbs’ long length, biting her bottom lip and moaning loudly and deeply in the back of her throat as his cock stretched her inner walls.

 

Gibbs hissed as he set his hands on Amanda’s thighs, lightly rubbing up and down as he rotated his hips in small circles “Damn good baby…” Gibbs said quietly as he put the flats of his feet on the mattress and positioned his hips to an upward angle; Amanda lifted up slightly and Gibbs smiled as he began shallowly thrusting into Amanda’s tight wet heat.

 

Amanda moaned softly as she set her hands on the mattress on both sides of Gibbs’ head, she leaned down and softly began nibbling on her husband’s ear “Harder, Jethro… Don’t hold back on me, please.” Amanda requested quietly, biting down on Gibbs’ earlobe roughly.

 

Gibbs growled deeply as he set his hands on Amanda’s hips, pulling her up until just the head of his cock remained inside of her; Gibbs then began thrusting himself upward into Amanda with every ounce of power he could put behind it causing Amanda to scream out in pure ecstasy, her fingernails digging into the mattress as she also began slamming herself down onto Gibbs’ cock “That’s it… Fuck!  Yes!” Amanda screamed as she tossed her head back.

 

Gibbs moaned loudly as he moved one hand to Amanda’s clit, rubbing his thumb vigorously around the small pleasure nub as he continued plowing deeply and quickly into Amanda’s body “Fuck babe… fuck!” Gibbs groaned as he threw his head back against the mattress when Amanda’s walls began clamping down on his cock while he was still thrusting into her.

 

Gibbs wrapped both of his arms around Amanda again, turned both of their bodies over and then lifted her legs up onto his shoulders before he began pounding into her once more, causing the entire wooden bedframe to slam into the cabin wall; Gibbs could hear the wood splintering on the wall and the bed, but couldn’t care less as his and Amanda’s release came closer.

 

Amanda cried out, her fingers twisting in the sheets and her entire body shuddering, eyes closed tightly and head tossed back as her orgasm slammed into her full-force.  Gibbs shouted as Amanda’s inner walls clamped around his cock tightly, “Damn!” Gibbs grunted as he rotated his hips slowly when his cock erupted inside of Amanda, so much so that seminal fluids began slowly leaking out of her hole.

 

Amanda panted, groaning in slight pain as Gibbs slowly laid her legs back down onto the mattress, although he didn’t pull out of her “Christ…” Amanda huffed as she looked drowsily up at her husband, a small, sated, smile on her face as she reached out and gently began rubbing Gibbs’ quivering abdominal muscles.

 

Gibbs nodded as he slowly pulled his cock out of Amanda, a small amount of cum spurting out of the head when he wrapped his fingers around the base of his still very hard erection “I don’t think I’m done with you, yet…” Gibbs said as he stroked himself slowly, spreading both of their fluids around on his cock.

 

Amanda smirked as she beckoned Gibbs forward with her index finger, planting both of her feet on the mattress; Gibbs crawled between Amanda’s thighs again and leaned down close to her “Then… You better get back in there big boy… I’ve got plenty more rounds left in me.” Amanda whispered huskily then leaned her head up enough to kiss Gibbs deeply.

 

And that is exactly what Gibbs did, for the rest of what was left of the night and well into the next morning he and Amanda made love in their small one bedroom cabin deep in the Blue Ridge Mountains.   Neither slept or took any longer than a fifteen-minute break as they found new and unusual places to have sex with one another, thoroughly defiling the quaint little place with their fluids.  Nothing around their cabin could be heard except for the screaming and moaning as the two went at it, and it was a good thing that their children’s cabin was two miles away from their own.

 


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

After Gibbs and Amanda returned home from their week-long Honeymoon at the Lydia Mountain Lodge they found that Gibbs’ house – where Amanda and her kids had been living for the past two months now with Gibbs and Tony – was in a state of organized chaos; Abby was, of course, at the helm of the chaotic activity in the house.

 

Since they were moving in two days there still was a lot of packing that needed to be done, but with the wedding smack-dab in the middle of everything the packing had to be put on hold and Gibbs wouldn’t budge on not doing their honeymoon, even if it only gave them forty-eight hours to pack the entire house up.

 

Abby had gotten everyone that they knew together and within just a few short hours the entire house was packed up and into the two eighteen-wheeler moving trucks that Gibbs had rented.  On the day before the move, however, Gibbs was surprised when Abby, Tim, and his own father came to him and said that they would all be moving to California as well – Jackson gave up the store in the sense that he would no longer work there, he still owned it but would only be there for financial debacles that couldn’t otherwise be solved; a young guy who was just starting out in life with a new baby boy would be running the store full time and it made Jackson feel nostalgic over the times he shared with his son at the store.

 

Gibbs had worried that Tim and Abby had quit their jobs in order to do this but quickly found out that they both put in transfer requests and they were immediately accepted – Tim would be receiving a promotion to Senior Field Agent and Abby would, as she had in Washington, be running the lab in San Diego.  Happy couldn’t even begin to describe how Gibbs felt that not only was his newly acquired family moving with him to San Diego but so was the rest of the people he called family – he still worried and wondered about Ziva and where she ended up but since she left the night that Gibbs announced he would be moving, he really couldn’t do anything more than just worry for her from a distance.

 

Once they did arrive in San Diego, everything was a practical blur as things started moving quickly – Abby and Tim found an apartment that they would be sharing almost as soon as they set foot on the pavement.  Jackson moved in with Gibbs and the family but they both claimed that it would be a temporary solution until the guest house was built in the backyard of their new six bedroom home that sat on nine acres of land.  They were now living in a small town that was just a twenty-five-minute drive to the San Diego field office called Crest, the population of the town was just under three-thousand people and a lot of the land was undeveloped, leaving plenty of space between neighbors and not a whole lot of major companies wanted to move there so it was the perfect place to raise a family with three active children and an infant on the way.

 

When it was time for Gibbs to report to the office for his first day as the director, he was worried that somehow things would not work out the way that he and Vance had envisioned.  He was mistaken however, everyone at the office was happily ready to work for Gibbs and the transition was made easier by having Tim and Abby there as well; the familiar faces in the unfamiliar territory made him feel more at ease and he was able to conduct business easily with everyone he encountered.  It also helped that ever since Tony’s change he had softened up quite a bit and was able to better communicate and understand people when they had a problem or they just simply needed to talk about whatever was going on in their departments.

 

The San Diego Field Office wasn’t like any other office that Gibbs had seen or even visited, this one was a mixture of civilian and navy/marine personnel, JAG was in the same building as NCIS and they were able to not only communicate faster but much more efficiently with the JAG lawyers that would be overseeing their cases – Gibbs was also happy that he knew the commanding officer of JAG, General Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb, and after getting over the initial awkwardness the two found that they had a lot in common and were able to build a good rapport between the two separate offices, no longer did Gibbs hate lawyers but actually relied on them to help build stronger cases.

 

The other departments that Gibbs oversaw were lightyears ahead of the NCIS DC office – Everything was digitalized, which Gibbs hated but since he had Tim and Abby to help when he needed it, things were considerably easier.  MTAC was an integral part of this office, and they mostly dealt with overseas and home-based terrorism, there was an MCRT for criminal related activities that happened in and against the Navy/Marine units that were in San Diego but, surprisingly, on a much smaller scale than what they were back in DC as well.

 

As the months continued to go by, Gibbs and everyone else who worked at the NCIS San Diego office began to find their groove and were working harder and faster than any other office in the entire whole of NCIS.  Vance was pleasantly surprised whenever he got a report from Gibbs about how the office was operating and was even starting to make noise about Gibbs one day becoming a full-time director but Gibbs adamantly refused the idea, content to stay right where he was – he was not moving his family of soon to be six anywhere else, they were all quite happy and content living in San Diego now.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs yawned as he stared at the expense report sitting on his desk, Amanda was now in her ninth month and sleeping for them had become near impossible with her discomfort.  Gibbs was more than ready to welcome their newborn daughter into the world because all he really wanted was a decent nights rest, although he knew that sleeping still would not come easily after she was born.

 

Gibbs head started drifting downward toward his desk when an urgent knock echoed on his door “Enter!” Gibbs called, his head shooting back up and his eyes wide in alert as he waited for whoever it was to come in.

 

Tim quickly entered the room, fidgetting nervously with the cuff of his jacket “Boss… Your wife has been trying to contact you for the last hour – She says it’s _very_ important… As in… _VERY._ ” Tim stated as he looked at Gibbs curiously.

 

Gibbs sighed as he pulled his cell phone off of his belt and looked at the small display screen “Damn thing died again…” Gibbs grumped as he tossed the phone to Tim “Figure out why…” Gibbs ordered as he picked up his desk phone and dialed Amanda’s number.

 

Tim nodded as he caught the phone with one hand and headed back out of Gibbs’ office.  Gibbs tapped his fingers on the dark oak desk as he waited, “Where the hell have you been!?  I’ve been trying to call you for the last hour!” Amanda said as soon as the phone was picked up, she sounded out of breath even over the small speaker on the phone.

 

Gibbs rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed “My cell died again… Got Tim looking into it.  What’s wrong?” Gibbs asked as he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

 

Amanda sniffled slightly “I just thought I’d call… Chat about the weather, talk about the local sports, tell you that I’m in labor, and things like that… No big deal.” Amanda said sarcastically, Gibbs could practically see Amanda rolling her eyes at him, even through the phone.

 

Gibbs’ sleep deprived brain registered all of Amanda’s words slowly before realization dawned on him “Oh shit!  Shit, shit… Okay… Uh… I know what to do here… Have you called the doctor?  Are you on your way to the hospital?  Fuck… What about the kids?” Gibbs asked as he stood up from his chair, quickly collecting his belongings and setting them on top of his desk, shouldering the phone and cradling it against his ear.

 

Amanda laughed painfully and breathlessly “Honey, calm down.  I called the doctor when I started feeling the really strong contractions, Jackson is driving me to the hospital right now and the kids are still at school.” Amanda said soothingly, even as her breath hitched several times “Now all I need is for you to get into your car and drive to the hospital… You’ll probably be there before Jackson and I get there…” Amanda added quietly, her voice tight and pained.

 

Gibbs nodded as he hung up the phone, grimacing the second he did so when he realized he just hung up on his in-labor wife “She’ll have to hit me for it later….” Gibbs said to himself as he grabbed his jacket, keys, and wallet off his desk and headed out of his office and straight for Tim’s desk “Amanda’s in labor – I _have_ to go… If you could pick up the kids after school and bring them to Scripps… I don’t know what room we’ll be in but I’m sure you’ll figure it out as soon as you get there.” Gibbs said as he looked down at Tim.

 

Tim nodded as he smiled up at Gibbs “Sure things Gibbs.” Tim said, and when the older man started running out of the door, he stood up “Good luck, Gibbs!” Tim shouted after the older man, receiving a hastily waved hand back from Gibbs as he exited the office.

 

* * *

 

 

As expected, Gibbs arrived ten minutes before Amanda got there; luckily since the doctor was called earlier Gibbs was able to get Amanda signed in and they had a room waiting for her when she got there.  When she did arrive, Gibbs was immediately by his wife’s side and refused to leave even when they had to do her initial exam – which determined that she was already nine centimeters dilated and only had approximately thirty minutes to an hour before they would be bringing their daughter into the world.

 

Gibbs held onto Amanda’s shoulders as he breathed with her “Come on baby, you’re doing so good!” Gibbs encouraged as Amanda bore down all of her weight and groaned loudly while pushing to get their daughter out.

 

Amanda huffed out a breath as she laid her sweat-soaked head on Gibbs’ chest “She was ready to come out _ten_ minutes ago, now she doesn’t even want to budge!” Amanda complained as she twisted the sheet beneath her around in her fingers.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he wiped Amanda’s forehead with the cool rag before placing a tender kiss on her forehead “You have to remember, she is a Gibbs… Stubborn to the core, sweetheart.” Gibbs said as he gently rubbed Amanda’s shoulders and back.

 

The doctor looked up from her position at Amanda’s spread legs and smiled as she looked at the monitors “Alright Amanda, this is the push… Give me everything you got!  Whenever you feel that contraction!” The doctor instructed as she ducked back under the veil of the sheet.

 

Amanda nodded as she took a deep breath, digging her nails into the edge of the hospital bed as she used what little energy she had left to put every ounce of her strength into the push. “That’s it, baby, come on!  Come on, you can do it!” Gibbs exclaimed as he held Amanda’s body up and rubbed her lower back with his knuckles.

 

Several seconds later, Amanda sagged back against Gibb’s chest in relief, breathing heavily as the doctor carefully extracted the rest of their daughter’s body from Amanda’s body “Congratulations!  It is most definitely a little girl!” the doctor announced, and a second after that the baby made her presence known as she wailed loudly.

 

Gibbs and Amanda both laughed breathlessly, their blue eyes shining brightly with unshed tears as their daughter was placed on Amanda’s chest “Would you like to do the honors, daddy?” The doctor asked, holding out a pair of surgical scissors to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he wiped the tears on his cheeks off with his shoulder and then took hold of the scissors from the doctor, he moved the shears between the two clamps on their daughter’s umbilical cord and snipped through it, officially disconnecting their daughter from Amanda.

 

After that, the doctor returned to Amanda’s post-delivery clean-up and care and a nurse took the squalling newborn over to the cleaning station as well, declaring that the infant was in excellent health, weighing nine pounds and four ounces at twenty-one and a half inches long “Big baby…” Amanda whispered as she looked up at Gibbs tiredly.

 

Gibbs laughed as he kissed the top of Amanda’s head tenderly “Well… She is a Gibbs.  Big stubborn fools that we are.” Gibbs said with a grin as he sat on the edge of Amanda’s bed and gently carded his fingers through Amanda’s sweaty hair “Get some sleep, you worked hard today baby.” Gibbs said softly as he kissed Amanda lightly on the lips.

 

Amanda nodded as she closed her eyes; the lights in the room were dimmed and once Gibbs took up a seat on the rocking recliner next to Amanda’s bed, the nurse who had cleaned and swaddled their daughter up in a warm pink blanket came over and shifted the infant into Gibbs’ arms “We’re going to need her name for the birth certificate…” the nurse informed Gibbs quietly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he looked down at his daughter and smiled, even as tears started welling up in his eyes again “Kaylee Ann Gibbs. K-A-Y-L-E-E, A-N-N, G-I-B-B-S.” Gibbs spelled her name out and sniffled a bit as he reached up and gently rubbed the back of his index finger against Kaylee’s full pink cheek.

 

The nurse nodded as she wrote down the name on the birth certificate and then squeezed Gibbs’ shoulder comfortingly “A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl.  Congratulations.” The nurse said before she headed out of the room, pulling the door shut quietly behind her.

 

Gibbs sighed as he began gently rocking the chair, knowing that his quiet time with his little girl would be limited as the rest of their brood would soon be showing up to meet their new sister.  Gibbs glanced up at the clock on the wall and frowned, he only had about ten minutes before Tim and the kids, and no doubt Abby, would be showing up and he would lose all chances of holding his daughter until night fell and Jackson took the kids home “I sure hope your brothers and sister will love you.  I have no doubt that you’ll have your grandpa wrapped around these tiny fingers of yours the second he sees you...” Gibbs said quietly as he gently took Kaylee’s fingers in his hand and kissed each one of the tiny little digits.

 

Kaylee blinked tiredly up at Gibbs, her tiny fingers wrapping around his index finger and holding on tightly “Oh yeah, I’m already wrapped around your fingers.  You don’t have to worry about that, princess… Now, let me tell you about the rest of your siblings and everyone else you’re going to meet today before they show up…” Gibbs whispered and then began telling Kaylee all about Tony, Nicole, Josh, Tim, Jackson, and Abby.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs stood outside of the hospital room that Amanda was assigned to when he heard his kids – Tony’s voice powering over everyone else as per usual.  Tim, Jackson, and Abby stopped when they saw Gibbs standing there “Hey bossman, how did it go?” Abby asked as she dropped Josh down to his feet and ruffled the six-year-olds blonde hair lightly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he plucked Tony from Tim’s arms and smiled “She was born at 1:37 PM – Nine Pounds and Four Ounces and she’s twenty-one and a half inches long.” Gibbs said proudly as he looked at his hodge-podge of family members.

 

Jackson whistled lowly as he looked on at his son proudly “That’s quite the impressive sized baby, Leroy.  Now, when can I meet my granddaughter?” Jackson asked as he headed for the door that Gibbs was blocking.

 

Gibbs shook his head and stopped his father “They’re both sleeping right now… As much as I would love for all of you to meet her… I really want Amanda to get as much sleep as she possibly can right now.” Gibbs said, his tone both quiet and apologetic as he looked at his family.

 

Abby sighed loudly as she shook her head “Gibbs, didn’t the doctors here tell you about the _inner_ room to your maternity suite?  It’s a semi-separate room that has an access hall and we can all go _there_ and meet the baby without waking Amanda up.” Abby said as she stood close to Gibbs, turned him around and pointed to the door that Gibbs had assumed was a closet or the bathroom since he didn’t really have enough time to explore the room before they were in the labor and delivery portion of their stay at Scripps Mercy.

 

Gibbs cocked his head to the side and huffed quietly as he turned around and looked at everyone “Alright, well you guys head there then… I’ll be in with the baby in a few seconds.” Gibbs said as he passed Tony back to Tim and kissed the top of his son’s head lightly before he quietly slipped back into the room.

 

Gibbs carefully lifted Kaylee up from her plastic crib and smiled “Alright sweetpea, it’s time to go meet your family… Just remember what I told you about them and everything should be A-O-Kay.” Gibbs said as he lightly kissed his daughter’s forehead before he entered the room where everyone was waiting – there were plenty of chairs and couches that everyone would have a seat if they all weren’t standing up and anxiously waiting for Gibbs.

 

Gibbs carefully sat down in one of the armchairs and looked at his three other children “Come here guys, come meet your baby sister.” Gibbs said quietly, waiting until Tony, Nicole, and Josh were standing in front of him “Tony, Josh, Nicole… This is your sister, Kaylee… Kaylee, these are your two big brothers and your big sister.” Gibbs introduced the four children and smiled.

 

Tony wrinkled up his nose and shook his head “Where’s mommy?  I wanna see mommy.” Tony stated, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his daddy with his brows furrowed together angrily.

 

Gibbs sighed “Dad, would you like to hold your granddaughter?  I think it’s time for one of Tony and I’s heart-to-hearts…” Gibbs said as he looked up at his father.  Jackson immediately nodded as he and Gibbs switched places and Gibbs settled Kaylee in her grandfather’s arms “I’ll be back in a bit…” Gibbs said as he turned to Tony and picked the four-year-old up before walking out of the room and into the access hall.

 

Tony sniffled “I just wanna see mommy… Why can’t I?” Tony asked as he looked up at Gibbs, tears filling his green eyes.

 

Gibbs walked around the corner and down another hall that he knew to be the maternity ward, he stopped in front of Amanda’s door and pointed through the glass window “She’s right there, buddy… But she’s sleeping right now – don’t you want mommy to be well-rested when she sees you?” Gibbs asked as he looked at his son and gently wiped the tears that had started riding down his cheeks.

 

Tony shook his head and laid it down on Gibbs’ shoulder “Nuh, I wanna see mommy now.  Pleaseeee?” Tony whimpered, blinking his eyes rapidly to try and disperse the tears.

 

Gibbs sighed as he rubbed Tony’s back gently “Alright bud, but we have to be _really_ quiet…” Gibbs said as he entered Amanda’s hospital room and then walked over to the rocking recliner next to her bed; Gibbs smiled when he saw that Amanda’s eyes were open “Hey honey… Someone wanted to come see you.” Gibbs said as he placed Tony down on the bed.

 

Amanda smiled tiredly as she held her arms out for Tony and the four-year-old immediately clambered into Amanda’s arms, laying his head down on her chest “Mommy… I don’t like the baby… Can we take it back?” Tony asked as he tilted his head back so he could see Amanda’s eyes.

 

Amanda laughed softly as she shook her head and gently carded her fingers through Tony’s long brownish-blonde hair “Why don’t you like her?  You barely even know her…” Amanda asked softly as she sat up with Tony – Gibbs raised the head of the bed once Amanda was sitting up so that she would have back-support.

 

Tony sniffled as he snuggled close to Amanda’s chest “I’m supposed to be the baby… I don’t wanna sister.” Tony whispered sadly, looking up at Amanda with tears still dancing in his emerald green eyes.

 

Amanda sighed as she gently rubbed Tony’s back “Sweetie, you’re always going to be daddy and mommy’s special little boy…” Amanda said softly as she kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly “Can we make a deal?” Amanda asked as she looked down at her son.  Tony nodded and looked up at his mommy curiously “How about if we keep the baby for one year… and if you still don’t like her by then – We’ll take her back?” Amanda questioned with a smile on her face, despite the immediate shock that Gibbs’ facial expression had on it.

 

Tony shrugged as he tapped his chin, a serious look of concentration and thought on his face as he laid his head on Amanda’s chest and played with the edge of the blanket.  It seemed to take Tony quite a while before he nodded his head and sat back up again “Okay… You gotta deal.” Tony stated, sticking his hand out and smiling proudly up at his mommy.

 

Amanda smiled as she shook Tony’s hand and then pulled the four-year-old close, peppering kissing all over his cheeks and forehead “That’s my good boy, Tony.” Amanda said proudly, smiling as she looked up at Gibbs and winked at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the kids and everyone else that had come by to visit left for the night, Gibbs smiled as he watched Amanda feed their baby girl while he sat in the reclining chair next to her bed “So, what about your conversation with Tony earlier?” Gibbs asked as he kicked his feet up onto the edge of the bed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

 

Amanda smiled as she gently rubbed Kaylee’s cheek “By the time Kaylee’s birthday comes around, Tony will have forgotten all about the deal we’ve made… And, I can guarantee that he will love his baby sister by that time too.” Amanda said as she smiled over at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he cracked open one eye and looked at his wife “I think you’ve been sleep deprived for far too long – Tony remembers _everything_ and you know this about him.” Gibbs stated as he crossed his arms over his stomach and tried to find a comfortable position on the uncomfortable recliner.

 

Amanda sighed as she gently placed Kaylee on her shoulder and did a pat-rub against the newborns back “Jethro, Tony will fall in love with his baby sister… Just call it a gut feeling.  And, by the way,  that sofa that you’ve been neglecting pulls out to a bed…” Amanda said, smiling when Kaylee burped and snuggled close to her mommy’s chest.

 

Gibbs groaned as he quickly stood up “Now you tell me…” Gibbs grumped as he carefully took Kaylee from Amanda and carried the newborn over to the plastic crib “Alright sweetpea, it’s bedtime now.  Your momma and daddy are _very_ tired and I’m sure you are too now that you’ve gotta full belly…” Gibbs whispered as he gently laid Kaylee down, he covered her with the soft pink blanket that was in the crib and then began gently rubbing the newborn's stomach with a few of his finger while humming to get Kaylee to fall asleep.

 

By the time Kaylee fell asleep, Amanda had also fallen asleep.  Gibbs sighed as he went over to the small sofa against the wall and pulled the cushions so he could pull the bed out; once everything for the bed was set-up, Gibbs laid down and stared up at the dark ceiling, unable to stop his brain from thinking and unable to sleep now that he was finally in a moderately comfortable position.  He was actually worried that Tony would reject any interaction with Kaylee, and although he knew that Amanda would never give up their daughter, he did have to wonder what would happen in a year.

 

Gibbs sighed as he turned to his side, hugging one of the pillows close to his chest, he wasn’t sure what would happen a year from now but he could only hope, and possibly pray, that something would change Tony’s mind and the four-year-old would be more accepting of the changes that were constantly happening in their lives.  Eventually, Gibbs did manage to fall asleep, unfortunately, the dreams he had weren’t all that pleasant – From Tony running away after finding out that the baby was staying, all the way to Amanda leaving him and Tony because Tony wouldn’t accept having Kaylee as his baby sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of this part of the story - Thank you to all those who have read, kudo'd, and commented... It is always appreciated.
> 
> The next installment of this one will be - if anyone is interested - twelve(12) years into the future, making Tony 16 years of age. This series will be focused on Tony as the main character, and will also be a cross-over with characters from JAG as well as original characters...


End file.
